Momiji - もみじ
by Hananako
Summary: (Canon) Dengan perlahan kau mengambil daun Momiji yang jatuh di kepalaku. Ketika aku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, kau meletakkan daun itu di bibirku... Dan memberikanku sebuah ciuman. Apa kau tahu, selembar daun Momiji tidak bisa menutupi hangat bibirmu. Mungkin tidak ada kata yang terucap diantara kita. Tapi saat aku menatap matamu, aku yakin perasaan kita sama. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita ini bersetting di dunia canon. Em… meski begitu saya tidak bisa menjamin cerita ini 100% canon.**

**Jika ada kesalahan atau kekurangan, mohon dimaklumi ya. Saya hanya manusia biasa yang jauh dari kata sempurna**

**.**

**Kepada para SasuSaku dan NaruHina fans, mohon jangan membaca cerita ini jika ujung-ujungnya ngeflame.**

**Tapi jika ingin lanjut membaca silahkan saja.**

**.**

**Dalam manga, setelah perang berakhir Sasuke dijebloskan di penjara. Jika dalam cerita manga Sasuke hanya ditahan sementara lalu dibebaskan, di cerita ini Sasuke berada di penjara hingga berbulan-bulan.**

**.**

**Perang dunia ninja berakhir tanggal 10 Oktober**

**.**

**.**

**1 : Selamat datang**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama ia berada di sel tahanan ini. Waktu berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Di penjara yang pengap ini ia tidak bisa melihat matahari dan tidak ada yang diperbolehkan mengunjunginya. Termasuk Naruto.

Setidaknya Sasuke harus bersyukur karena ia hanya dikurung dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengusiknya. Jika bukan karena Kakashi dan Naruto, Sasuke yakin setiap hari ia akan disiksa tanpa henti dan pikirannya akan diobrak-abrik.

Atau dijadikan bahan percobaan.

Berada dalam sel tahanan membuatnya bosan. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tiga kali sehari ada orang yang mengirimkan makanan dan air untuknya. Pada awalnya Sasuke menggunakan kunjungan itu untuk menghitung hari. Namun setelah satu bulan berlalu ia menjadi bosan dan berhenti menghitung. Ia sangat jarang menyentuh makanan yang diberikan, tak heran tubuhnya semakin lama semakin mengurus.

Sasuke hanya bisa berpikir… berpikir… berpikir… dan berpikir… ia memikirkan kenangan yang ia miliki mulai dari kecil hingga saat ini… ia memikirkan setiap kesalahan yang ia perbuat… ia memikirkan rasa sakit yang ia alami dan yang ia berikan pada orang-orang… ia memikirkan Uchiha… ia memikirkan Konoha… Ia memikirkan banyak hal hingga kepalanya terasa ingin meledak.

Tak mengherankan banyak tahanan menjadi gila karena sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kewarasannya.

Jika Sasuke mau, ia bisa dengan mudahnya meloloskan diri dari penjara ini dan meninggalkan Konoha. Pemikiran itu sangat sering menghampirinya. Berkali-kali ia merasa tergoda untuk melakukannya –kembali menjadi _nuke-nin_ sepertinya tidak buruk juga– namun pada akhirnya ia membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Sasuke tidak ingin menjalani hidup penuh kegelapan seperti itu. _Ia ingin hidup dalam kedamaian dan ketenangan._ Ia tidak ingin membuat nama Uchiha diinjak-injak dan dihina. Saat ini ia adalah Uchiha tunggal, hanya dia yang bisa membangkitkan klannya dan membuat nama Uchiha kembali berjaya.

"Yo _teme." _

_"Dobe." _Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas saat mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing di telinganya. Sasuke tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum seperti ini.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" Senyum Uzumaki Naruto tetap terlihat cerah seperti biasanya. Di dalam lingkungan penjara yang gelap dan suram ini, kehadiran Naruto seperti seberkas sinar mentari yang mengintip di balik mendung. Mata biru itu terlihat jernih seperti biasa. Rambut kuningnya kini dipangkas pendek dan rapi, sangat berbeda dengan rambut Sasuke yang panjang hingga melampaui bahu dan acak-acakan.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding penjara yang dingin dan kasar. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Senyum Naruto meredup ketika ia mengamati kondisi Sasuke dan sel penjara yang ditempatinya. Kulit Sasuke yang pucat kini semakin bertambah pucat karena tidak terkena sinar matahari. Meskipun sel penjara yang ditempati Sasuke jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sel milik tahanan lainnya, tetap saja itu bukanlah tempat tinggal yang layak.

"Mereka memberiku bantal dan selimut." Sasuke mencoba berkelakar.

Tangan Naruto mencengkeram erat jeruji besi yang menjadi pembatas mereka berdua. "Ini tidak adil. Tidak seharusnya kau diperlakukan seperti ini." Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke turut membantu dalam peperangan dulu. Bukannya mendapatkan terima kasih dan penghargaan, Sasuke harus rela dijebloskan di penjara.

"Aku adalah kriminal." Konoha sangat membenci Uchiha sehingga tidak mempercayai Sasuke. Akan tetapi Konoha juga tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke yang mereka anggap sebagai aset berharga.

Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, mustahil ia akan dieksekusi mati. Jika Sasuke mati, maka kekuatan _sharingan_ hanya tinggal legenda saja.

"_Mantan_ kriminal." Naruto berusaha memberi penekanan. Tanpa mempedulikan lantai penjara yang dingin, Naruto duduk sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya di jeruji besi.

Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau berusaha membobol penjara?"

"Aku tidak membobol penjara! Kakashi sensei menginjinkanku kemari!" Naruto kembali ceria. "Oi _teme, _Apa kau tahu tanggal berapa hari ini?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Apakah si _dobe_ ini mencoba mengajaknya bercanda? "Entahlah. aku tidak bisa menghitung waktu yang kuhabiskan disini."

"Hari ini tanggal 29 Maret." Naruto mendecih ketika Sasuke tidak memberikan respon apapun. "Kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura-chan. Dia menitipkan ini padaku." Naruto memperlihatkan kotak kardus yang ia bawa. "Lihat… ada kue!"

Sasuke melihat aneka makanan yang Naruto bawa. "Aku tidak suka manis." Terlebih lagi kue ulang tahun yang dipenuhi gula, krim, cokelat, dan apapun itu.

"Terima saja." Naruto berusaha menyelipkan kue itu disela-sela jeruji besi. Sayang sekali kue itu terlalu besar sehingga tidak muat. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menyaksikan Naruto yang sibuk mengelapi jeruji besi yang terkena krim.

"Apa kau tahu… Sakura-chan selalu memikirkanmu."

Sasuke terbayang sosok gadis bermata hijau dengan rambut merah muda yang terus menerus membuntutinya. "Aa."

Terkadang sosok Sakura juga beberapa kali terlintas di benak Sasuke. Mungkin waktu kebersamaan mereka tidaklah lama, tapi bagaimanapun juga Sakura dulu adalah rekan setimnya sehingga ada ruang di benak Sasuke yang ditempati oleh memori tentang Sakura.

"Di pesta ulang tahunnya kemarin hanya kau saja yang tidak ada. Rasanya kurang lengkap." Naruto kemudian berbicara panjang lebar tentang pesta ulang tahun Sakura yang 'super meriah dan menyenangkan' tapi sayang sekali tidak ada ramen yang disajikan disana. Naruto lalu bercerita mengenai kekonyolan yang terjadi kemarin dan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan.

Sasuke tidak peduli apa yang sedang diocehkan Naruto. Dia hanya menikmati momen ini… sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar kebisingan Naruto. Siapa sangka ada saatnya Sasuke merindukan ocehan si _dobe_ yang menjengkelkan namun juga menyenangkan. Ketika Naruto pergi nanti, Sasuke akan kembali ditemani kesunyian. Itulah mengapa ia berusaha menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Naruto.

Ugh, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi sentimental seperti ini?

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Kedatanganku kemari karena aku ingin memberikan kabar baik untukmu." Bola mata Naruto semakin berbinar-binar. "Coba tebak~"

"Kepalaku akan segera dipenggal?" Sasuke menjawab dengan asal-asalan.

Naruto memasang ekspresi horror. "WOI! Darimana pemikiran itu muncul?!"

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk jeruji besi dengan menggunakan ujung jarinya. "Lalu kabar apa?"

"Tak lama lagi kau akan bebas." Naruto lalu melompat kegirangan dan tidak memperhatikan Sasuke yang membelalakkan matanya.

_Bebas?_

.

.

Ternyata perkataan Naruto terbukti kebenarannya.

Pada tanggal 3 April, Sasuke Uchiha dibebaskan.

Tentu saja dengan berbagai syarat.

"Menikah?" Wajah Sasuke terlihat dingin.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kakashi mengangguk riang. Seandainya saja dia tidak mengenakan masker maka bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar akan terlihat jelas.

Sasuke tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan menikah. Itu adalah sebuah tuntutan yang harus dipenuhi agar klan Uchiha tetap berlanjut. Tapi menikah karena dipaksa seperti ini membuatnya… _muak_.

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Tentu saja tidak saat ini juga. Dewan Konoha dan aku memberimu waktu…" Kakashi mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Satu tahun." Perkataannya terdengar sangat serius. "Untuk mencari pasangan. Jika dalam waktu satu tahun kau tidak bisa menemukan perempuan yang ingin kau nikahi, maka kau harus menerima perempuan yang kami pilihkan untukmu."

Wajah Sasuke semakin dingin.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Mana yang akan kau pilih? Menikah karena dipaksa atau menikah karena pilihanmu sendiri?"

Sasuke enggan berkomentar.

"Ah! Hampir lupa!" Kakashi menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau _harus_ menikahi perempuan Konoha. Kami ingin agar anak-anakmu kelak menjadi penduduk asli Konoha."

Kepala Sasuke berdenyut nyeri. "Anak-anak?"

"Setelah menikah, tentu saja kau harus memiliki anak! Ah… aku tidak sabar menanti anak-anak Uchiha berlarian di jalanan Konoha."

Astaga… Sasuke belum menemukan calon istrinya tapi mereka berdua sudah membahas anak?!

Kepala Sasuke semakin nyeri. "Selain pernikahan, apalagi yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Aku senang kau bertanya…"

Melihat Kakashi yang tertawa kecil, Sasuke memiliki firasat buruk.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Hinata. Hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong saat ini." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-san." Hinata berusaha tersenyum meskipun tubuhnya lelah.

Pagi tadi Hinata bersama timnya kembali ke Konoha. Setelah selesai melapor, Hinata langsung pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengisi perutnya dan mandi dengan air hangat. Setelah selesai menjalankan misi yang melelahkan, yang Hinata inginkan adalah tidur hingga sore di ranjangnya yang empuk sambil memakai piyama kesayangannya.

Sayang sekali Sakura datang untuk meminta bantuannya.

Hinata harus rela membuang rencananya untuk tidur dan beristirahat karena ia tidak mampu menolak permintaan Sakura.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memasak. Awalnya aku berencana pesan di restoran saja, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya masakan rumahan adalah yang terbaik untuk menyambut kepulangan Sasuke-kun." Sepasang mata hijau Sakura nampak bersinar-sinar. Kepulangan Sasuke adalah kabar yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Sakura.

Sakura sudah menyiapkan segala hal untuk Sasuke. Sakura dengan dibantu oleh Naruto telah menyiapkan apartemen mungil untuk ditinggali Sasuke lengkap dengan perabotannya. Sejak tadi Hinata membantu Sakura membersihkan apartemen ini hingga ke sudut-sudutnya.

Setelah apartemen bersih mengkilap, mereka berdua lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak. Menurut Naruto, Sasuke akan kembali ke apartemen ini sekitar pukul empat sore. Sebelum pukul empat, Sakura ingin agar semuanya telah disiapkan dengan sempurna.

"Apa yang Uchiha-san sukai?"

"Apa yang Uchiha-san sukai?" Hinata mengamati aneka bahan makanan yang telah dibeli Sakura mulai dari bumbu dapur, sayuran, telur, hingga ikan dan daging. Perhatian Sakura untuk Sasuke benar-benar terlihat jelas. Sakura menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke agar Sasuke bisa melihat ketulusan hatinya.

Sakura terlihat sibuk menyiapkan peralatan masak. Rambut merah mudanya yang biasanya terurai bebas kini diikat menggunakan pita berwarna biru. "Um, dia tidak menyukai manis. Yang jelas dia sangat menyukai tomat. Itulah kenapa aku membeli banyak sekali tomat dan menyimpannya di kulkas."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sasuke sangat berbeda dengannya… Hinata menyukai manis sedangkan Sasuke tidak.

Hinata lalu mengambil beberapa buah tomat dan mulai mencucinya. Beberapa kali Sakura menjatuhkan perabotan dapur akibat tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaan gugup sekaligus bahagia yang ada di hatinya. Hinata bisa memahami kegugupan Sakura. Bertemu dengan pujaan hati setelah sekian lama berpisah pasti akan membuat hati berdebar-debar.

"Ah!" Sakura berteriak histeris saat melihat beras yang hendak dicucinya justru tumpah. Dengan sigap Hinata langsung menghampirinya dan membereskan kekacauan itu. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, Sakura-san."

"Tapi…"

"Mungkin Sakura-san bisa membantuku mengupas bawang."

Pada akhirnya Sakura menuruti perkataan Hinata dan mulai mengupas bawang. Namun tidak lama kemudian Sakura kembali berteriak frustasi karena jarinya terkena pisau. Sebagai seorang ninja medis yang handal, luka kecil seperti itu langsung sembuh hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sakura menatap sebal pisau dan bawang yang ada dihadapannya. "Ini sangat menyebalkan! Aku bisa mencincang musuh dengan mudah! Tapi kenapa…"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura-san…" Hinata langsung menyingkirkan pisau yang terkena darah dan mencucinya agar bersih.

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Padahal aku ingin Sasuke-kun menyantap makanan yang kusiapkan dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Ekspresinya berubah muram. "Itu adalah mimpiku sejak lama… aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang menyambutnya setiap kali dia pulang… memberinya pelukan… bertanya tentang harinya… menjadi istrinya…" Pipi Sakura kini bersemu merah. "Aku sangat konyol kan?"

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Hinata turut merona merah karena… tidak sekali atau dua kali ia membayangkan seperti itu dengan Naruto… jantungnya berdegub kencang saat ia membayangkan seperti apa rasanya menjadi nyonya Uzumaki…

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang berwarna merah menyala agar Sakura tidak melihatnya. Ia lalu berpura-pura sibuk mencuci beras dan memikirkan hal lain agar rona di wajahnya segera menghilang.

Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil yang ia simpan di kantongnya. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit membaca daftar apa saja yang harus dilakukan atau apa yang harus ia beli untuk Sasuke. "Ah, aku lupa membeli sesuatu!" Ia menepuk-nepuk keningnya. "Hinata, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu?"

"Eh? A-aku harus memasak apa?" Jika Sakura tidak ada disini, siapa yang bisa memberi pengarahan pada Hinata?! Pada siapa Hinata bertanya jika ada hal yang membuatnya bingung?! Bagaimana jika Hinata memasak makanan yang tidak disukai Sasuke?!

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata sambil berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku percaya padamu, Hinata. Aku yakin masakanmu akan sangat enak."

"T-tapi…"

"Aku pergi dulu!" Sakura melenggang pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan di apartemen ini, Hinata hanya sendirian saja.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia akan mencoba… jika ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyukainya… Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran negatif yang datang.

Hinata menatap buah tomat segar yang berwarna merah menyala sambil berpikir makanan apa yang bisa ia buat. Sasuke sudah berbulan-bulan berada di penjara, makanan yang disajikan disana pasti tidak enak. Ketika dia sudah bebas, mungkin dia menginginkan sesuatu yang… _hangat_.

Masakan rumahan yang membuat hatinya hangat.

Masakan rumahan yang mengingatkannya akan kehangatan dan keramahan.

Hinata mengikat rambutnya. Ia bertekad akan menyiapkan makanan yang bisa membuat Sasuke merasa senang. Seseorang seperti Sasuke layak mendapatkan sambutan yang penuh keramahan.

Hinata menyambar buah tomat yang berwarna merah segar dan mulai memotongnya.

.

.

Ketika Sakura kembali sambil menenteng barang belanjaannya, ia melihat Hinata yang tertidur lelap di sofa.

Untuk sesaat Sakura terdiam di tempat. Melihat Hinata yang tertidur nyenyak di apartemen Sasuke seperti itu membuat hatinya…

"Ugh, mengapa hari ini aku sangat konyol?" Gumam Sakura sambil meletakkan barang belanjaannya di lantai. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan membangunkannya. Sakura merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang nampak begitu lelah.

"Sakura-san? Ah!" Hinata buru-buru duduk dan merapikan penampilannya. "Aku sudah selesai memasak. Semuanya tinggal dihangatkan saja–"

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini, Hinata. Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu. Ah, sebentar lagi Naruto dan Sasuke-kun akan datang –"

"A-a-aku pamit pulang!" Hinata langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Eh? Mengapa? Aku ingin agar kau tetap disini, Hinata. Dengan begitu kau bisa bertemu Naruto–"

"Mu-mungkin lain kali saja Sakura-san!"

Melihat Hinata yang bersikeras ingin pulang, Sakura tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Sayang sekali Hinata harus pulang. Padahal jika Hinata tetap disini suasana akan semakin meriah. Terlebih lagi Hinata akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Naruto. Mungkin saja Sakura bisa melakukan sesuatu agar mereka berdua semakin dekat.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha, ia merasa berada di tempat yang asing namun juga familiar baginya. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen barunya, Naruto tidak berhenti mengoceh sambil menuding ini dan itu. Sasuke tidak menyangka Naruto dan Sakura mau menyiapkan apartemen untuknya. Pada awalnya Sasuke mengira ia akan menumpang tinggal bersama Naruto untuk sementara waktu ini.

Mungkin Naruto tidak sadar, tapi Sasuke bisa dengan jelas merasakan tatapan tidak bersahabat yang ditujukan untuknya. Kebencian… amarah… takut… kagum… penasaran… muak… dan berbagai tatapan lainnya menghujani Sasuke dengan bertubi-tubi.

Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak mempedulikan itu.

Konoha memang tempat kelahirannya… Sasuke juga bersumpah akan setia pada Konoha dan melindunginya. Tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke peduli pada orang-orang yang tinggal di Konoha. Sejak kecil ia tidak menyukai orang-orang ini… kini perasaannya masih saja sama.

Orang-orang yang benar-benar ia pedulikan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Naruto menendang batu kerikil yang berada di tengah jalan. "Sakura-chan sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu, kau harus berterimakasih padanya. Jangan membuatnya kecewa."

"Hn."

Mereka berdua tiba di kompleks apartemen sederhana berlantai lima. Naruto dengan bangga mengatakan jika ia sendiri yang memilih tempat ini untuk Sasuke dan sudah membayar sewa untuk dua bulan pertama.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Sepasang mata biru Naruto berkilauan penuh harap. Sasuke yakin jika ia mengatakan 'tidak' maka Naruto akan luar biasa kecewa.

"Ini lumayan lagus."

Naruto membusungkan dadanya sambil tertawa. "Pilihanku memang tepat!"

Apartemen Sasuke bernomor 301 dan terletak di lantai 3. Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, nampak sosok Sakura berdiri menyambutnya sambil tersenyum. "Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun." Sepasang mata hijaunya lalu meneliti penampilan Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Naruto menyikutnya dengan kasar. "Mm. Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu, Sakura."

Nampaknya jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto serta Sakura senang. Naruto lalu menggiring Sasuke untuk mandi dan dan berganti pakaian sementara Sakura menyiapkan makanan.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menikmati guyuran air di kepalanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan ini. Setelah selesai mandi ia memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Karena tubuhnya saat ini begitu kurus, pakaian itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengamati bayangan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya terlihat sayu dan pucat dengan lingkaran hitam yang mengiasi matanya. Rambut panjangnya yang basah menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mungkin Sasuke akan memotong rambutnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Untuk saat ini ia menikmati penampilannya yang terlihat lebih berbahaya dan liar. Ia menyeringai ketika membayangkan wajah warga Konoha yang ketakutan setiap kali berpapasan dengannya.

Yep, menyenangkan.

Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. "_Temeee! _Apa kau sudah selesai? Sakura-chan sudah menunggumu cukup lama!"

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi, Naruto langsung menyeretnya ke meja makan dimana Sakura sudah menanti.

"Whoa… sepertinya ini enak." Naruto duduk sambil mengamati hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja. "Dimana kau membelinya?"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dengan malu-malu. "Aku yang memasaknya sendiri."

"Eh? Sakura-chan, sejak kapan kau bisa masak?" Naruto lalu mengambil tamagoyaki dan menelitinya dengan serius. "Apakah ini bisa dimakan?"

"Naruto _baka!"_ Sakura menggebrak meja sehingga membuat piring dan mangkok berdenting. "Tentu saja aku bisa memasak! Jika kau tidak mau memakan masakanku maka jangan makan! Aku memasak semua ini khusus untuk Sasuke-kun!"

"Mengapa tidak ada ramen?"

"Tentu saja tidak ada! Sasuke-kun tidak suka ramen!"

"Kapan-kapan Sakura-chan harus memasak ramen."

"Beli saja di _Ichiraku!_"

Sementara Sakura dan Naruto berdebat, Sasuke lebih memilih mulai menyantap makanannya. Ini adalah santapan pertamanya setelah keluar dari penjara. Ia mengambil nasi dan lauk lalu mulai memakannya…

Sakura berhenti berdebat dengan Naruto ketika melihat Sasuke terdiam setelah makan beberapa suapan. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Apakah makanannya tidak enak?" Naruto mulai panik. "Kau tidak keracunan kan?!"

Sakura berusaha menjitak kepala Naruto. "Ini tidak beracun!"

"Ini… enak." Sakura dan Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu. "Terimakasih, Sakura."

"Selama kau menyukainya maka aku merasa senang." Sakura berusaha tersenyum sambil mencoba menutupi rasa bersalah dihatinya.

Sasuke melanjutkan makan. Ini seperti masakan yang dibuat oleh ibunya dulu. Itachi sangat menyukai kubis sementara Sasuke menyukai tomat. Oleh karena itu ibunya membuat kubis gulung yang dimasak dengan saus tomat. Karena Sasuke tidak menyukai manis, tamagoyaki yang dibuat ibunya cenderung memiliki rasa gurih.

Ayahnya adalah orang yang sibuk, oleh karena itu terkadang Fugaku menyantap makanannya sambil membaca sesuatu. Itulah mengapa ibunya ketika memasak ikan selalu memotongnya dan menghilangkan durinya sehingga ayahnya tidak perlu repot. Sasuke tidak menyangka ikan goreng dengan saus tomat yang dimakannya memiliki penyajian yang sama dengan buatan ibunya dulu. Sasuke juga menyukai acar tomat yang disajikan dihadapannya ini.

Ketika Sasuke memejamkan mata, seolah-olah ia kembali ke masa kecilnya dulu dimana ia dan keluarganya berkumpul untuk makan bersama.

Seandainya keluarganya masih hidup, mungkin ibunya akan memasak ini untuk menyambut kepulangannya.

Sasuke meletakkan sumpitnya ketika ia selesai makan. "Terima kasih karena telah memasakkan ini untukku, Sakura. Aku sangat menyukainya."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Ini bisa dimakan."

Sakura tersipu malu sambil menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "K-kalau Sasuke-kun memang menyukainya…" Pipinya bersemu merah. "Kapan-kapan aku akan memasakkan ini lagi untukmu."

"Baiklah." Sasuke tidak menolak tawaran Sakura.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui saat ini Sakura mencengkeram ujung bajunya dengan erat karena gugup dan bingung.

.

.

Malam semakin larut namun Sasuke belum bisa tertidur.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama berbulan-bulan di penjara, tidur dalam futon yang lembut dan hangat seperti ini justru membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sudah berjam-jam ia berbaring disini namun kantuk tidak kunjung menghampirinya.

Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar dan mengambil air minum. Apartemennya ini kecil tapi nyaman. Ruang tamu dan dapur bercampur jadi satu sehingga meja makan juga berfungsi sebagai meja tamu. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi.

Ini _jauh _lebih baik daripada sel penjaranya dulu.

Sasuke mengamati foto tim 7 yang sengaja dipajang oleh Sakura di dinding apartemennya. Ketika melihat bocah berambut hitam yang ada di foto itu, Sasuke merasa bocah itu bukanlah dirinya. Mereka berdua begitu… berbeda. Seandainya Sasuke bisa memutar waktu, ia tidak ingin mengulangi kebodohan yang ia lakukan dulu.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas minumnya yang kosong ke atas meja lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Setelah menghadapi kebisingan Naruto dan Sakura, kembali berhadapan dengan kesunyian seperti ini membuat hatinya sedikit kacau.

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan rasa kesepian?

Ketika ia memejamkan matanya, tanpa sengaja indera penciumannya menangkap aroma… harum.

Huh?

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan memastikan jika ia memang mencium aroma harum… di sofanya? Wangi apa ini? Semacam wangi bunga?

Apakah Sakura dengan sengaja menyemprotkan parfum pada sofanya?

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa wangi ini membuatnya… _tenang._

Pada akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

.

.

**Berikan respon kalian untuk cerita baru ini^^ semoga bisa diterima dengan baik :-)**

**Bagi yang sudah familiar dengan tulisan saya pasti akan tahu jika saya suka membuat cerita dimana romance terjadi dengan lambat dan perlahan-lahan. Bagi saya itu jauh lebih sweet daripada BAM! Langsung jatuh cinta!**

**Dalam cerita ini, Neji Hyuuga sebaiknya mati atau hidup?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Canon tapi tidak 100% canon**

**.**

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan**

**.**

**SasuSaku fans stay away!**

**.**

**2 : Sensei**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi pengajar di akademi.

Itu adalah syarat kedua yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

Benar-benar menggelikan! Seorang _Sasuke Uchiha_ yang dulunya memiliki status sebagai _nuke-nin_ berbahaya dan pernah menjadi buronan kelas atas kini berubah menjadi… pengasuh bocah-bocah ingusan!

Bagi Sasuke, menjadi pengajar di Akademi tidak ada bedanya dengan menjadi pengasuh! Apa Kakashi mengira Sasuke memiliki bakat untuk menghadapi bocah-bocah ingusan yang merepotkan dan menjengkelkan?!

Sasuke pikir ini adalah salah satu bentuk balas dendam Kakashi karena telah direpotkan oleh Sasuke saat berstatus _nuke_ dulu. Pasti Kakashi setiap hari cekikikan di ruang kerjanya sambil membayangkan Sasuke yang mati-matian berusaha bersabar menghadapi ruang kelas yang penuh bocah-bocah nakal dan susah diatur.

_"Para dewan dan tetua Konoha menginginkan bukti bahwa kau memang loyal pada Konoha dan bisa dipercaya. Menjadi pengajar di Akademi adalah salah satu cara yang bisa dilakukan. Kau bisa mengajarkan pada generasi baru bagaimana cara menjadi ninja yang hebat. Dan anggap saja ini adalah tes untukmu. Jika kau bisa mengendalikan diri di ruang kelas yang dipenuhi anak-anak dan menjadi sosok yang disukai oleh mereka, maka kau perlahan-lahan bisa diterima oleh warga Konoha."_

Itu yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi dulu.

Sasuke merasa otak Kakashi sedikit miring karena terlalu banyak membaca novel porno.

Tes?! Sasuke memang tidak akan mengamuk lalu membantai bocah-bocah ingusan itu. Tapi _seandainya_ Sasuke adalah orang gila yang tidak bisa dikontrol, itu artinya Kakashi rela mengorbankan nyawa puluhan anak tidak berdosa untuk dijadikan _tes_.

Perintah adalah perintah. Kakashi ingin Sasuke menjadi pengajar, maka Sasuke akan menurutinya.

Sasuke mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Rambut hitamnya masih ia biarkan acak-acakan. Sasuke sudah lupa dengan para senseinya saat di akademi dulu dan seperti apakah penampilan mereka. Meski begitu, Sasuke yakin para sensei itu tidak seseram dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai.

Kakashi memerintahkannya untuk menjadi pengajar. Akan tetapi Kakashi tidak mengeluarkan perintah yang mengatur tentang penampilannya.

Sepertinya Sasuke akan menikmati pekerjaan barunya ini.

.

.

"Kumohon padamu, Hinata…"

Meskipun Hinata merasa tidak enak hati, ia harus menolak permintaan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-san, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Hanabi-chan jika hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

Sakura terlihat begitu kecewa. "Oh… begitu ya…"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak terpengaruh oleh ekspresi memelas Sakura. Hari ini Sakura datang menemuinya di kediaman Hyuuga dan memohon untuk diajari memasak. Jika Hinata memang memiliki waktu luang, pasti ia akan mengajari Sakura. Tapi sayangnya Hinata sudah memiliki janji dengan Hanabi untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Adiknya itu pasti akan marah dan mengamuk jika Hinata membatalkan janji yang telah mereka buat berhari-hari yang lalu.

Sakura menggigit ujung jempolnya sambil berpikir serius. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali berbicara. "Masakanmu yang kau buat kemarin… sangat enak. Aku, Sasuke dan Naruto sangat menyukainya. Aku berharap kau bisa mengajariku membuatnya. Tapi jika kau memang sibuk… em… bisakah kau menuliskan resep dan langkah-langkah membuatnya sehingga aku bisa… mencobanya sendiri?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-san. Aku akan menuliskannya untukmu." Hinata tersenyum, ia lega karena bisa menolong Sakura sekaligus bisa menepati janjinya pada Hanabi. Benaknya tidak berhenti mengulang ucapan Sakura tadi, _Naruto-kun menyukai masakanku…_ membayangkan itu hati Hinata menjadi berbunga-bunga.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Hinata menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi tulisan tangannya pada Sakura. Ia sudah menuliskan bahan-bahan dan bumbu yang diperlukan serta menjelaskan dengan detail langkah-langkah pembuatannya.

Sakura mulai membaca kertas itu dengan serius. Beberapa kali ia mengajukan pertanyaan pada Hinata agar semakin jelas lagi. "Sepertinya ini tidak sulit." Ujar Sakura sambil kembali membaca resep itu. Sepasang mata hijaunya kini memancarkan kelegaan serta rasa terima kasih. "Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Hinata. Bantuanmu ini sangat berarti bagiku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san. Aku senang bisa menolongmu."

Mereka berdua menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang digeser. "Nee-san, apa kau sudah siap?" Hanabi melemparkan pertanyaan pada Hinata namun matanya menatap Sakura dengan tajam seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk lekas pergi.

Tentu saja Sakura tahu maksud Hanabi. Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian pamit dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Nee-chan…" Hanabi berdiri tegap sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau jangan terlalu baik pada setiap orang. Mereka akan memanfaatkan kebaikan hatimu untuk mendapatkan keuntungan pribadi."

"Membantu teman yang membutuhkan bantuan adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan." Hinata mengelus pucuk kepala Hanabi.

Hanabi mencibirkan bibirnya. "Apakah nee-san membantu Sakura karena ingin terlihat baik di mata si Uzumaki itu?"

"H-Hanabi! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Hinata membantu Sakura dengan ikhlas, bukan demi mendapatkan perhatian Naruto.

Hanabi hanya tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh 27 orang anak-anak yang riuh dan berisik langsung berubah sunyi senyap saat Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruang kelas.

Nama Uchiha Sasuke bukan hal yang asing di telinga warga Konoha. Hampir setiap orang mengenal nama itu mulai dari anak-anak hingga para kakek nenek yang berusia lanjut. Banyak orang masih takut dan benci dengan Sasuke. Itu terlihat jelas dari tatapan mereka saat Sasuke berjalan menuju Akademi pagi ini. Bahkan ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat ketika tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke melintas di depan rumahnya.

Cih. Benar-benar berlebihan. Jika Sasuke mau, Konoha bisa ia hancurkan dengan begitu mudahnya.

Ketika para murid yang rata-rata berusia delapan tahun itu mengetahui siapa yang menjadi sensei mereka, wajah mereka langsung berubah pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Bahkan Sasuke juga melihat ada beberapa anak yang terlihat ingin menangis. Penampilan Sasuke yang tidak bersahabat juga menambah kesan buruk di mata mereka. Rambut tidak tertata… pakaian serba hitam dan juga jubah… wajah dingin dan kaku… Sasuke seperti seorang kriminal yang hendak berbuat jahat pada anak-anak ini.

Ketika Sasuke menampakkan seringaian di wajahnya, wajah pucat mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sepertinya pekerjaan ini tidak buruk juga.

Ia ingin melihat apakah ninja Konoha generasi terbaru ini lebih cengeng dan lemah.

Tangan Sasuke dengan sengaja menggebrak meja dan membuat beberapa anak nyaris pingsan. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Suara Sasuke yang dingin dan tajam menggema di ruangan itu. "Mulai saat ini aku adalah sensei kalian."

Sasuke yakin ia mendengar ada anak yang menangis.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke selesai mengajar dan hendak pulang, ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-sensei…"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pria berusia 30-an yang merupakan sensei di kelas sebelah. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat kikuk dan tidak nyaman saat berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ini adalah kali pertama anda mengajar. Saya bisa memaklumi jika anda belum terbiasa dengan akademi ini." Pria itu berdehem-dehem beberapa kali. "Jika boleh saya menyarankan… uh… mulai besok bisakah anda berpenampilan... lebih…um…"

"Jinak?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

Pria itu tertawa canggung. "Anak-anak sedikit tidak nyaman saat melihat anda berpenampilan… uh…"

"Seperti penjahat?"

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksud saya!"

Sasuke menyeringai sambil berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Sekedar pemberitahuan. Aku. Tidak. Ingin. Berubah." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi. Terserah apa komentar orang pada dirinya, Sasuke sangat benci saat ada orang yang berusaha mengaturnya.

Orang-orang membenci penampilannya ini? Terserah. Ia tidak peduli.

Selama ia tidak membunuh dan menganiaya warga Konoha maka Kakashi tidak akan menghukumnya.

Tatapan para warga Konoha menemaninya dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia kemudian mengambil jalan menuju pasar karena tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk membeli tomat segar. Tomat-tomat yang dibelikan Sakura kemarin sudah ia habiskan dalam semalam. Sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang rakus, hanya saja selama berbulan-bulan berada di penjara tanpa bisa mencicipi tomat membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Sasuke tahu saat ini ada beberapa orang ANBU yang memata-matainya dan mengawasi setiap gerakannya, mungkin juga untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya Sasuke tiba-tiba melakukan 'tindakan berbahaya'. Keberadaan para ANBU tersebut menunjukkan jika Konoha masih curiga kepadanya.

Ketika Sasuke menghampiri pedagang sayur yang menjual tomat segar, niatnya untuk membeli tomat langsung hilang. Tatapan pedagang itu membuatnya malas mendekat. Bisa dipastikan jika pedagang itu lebih memilih membuang dagangannya ke tempat sampah daripada menjualnya pada si kriminal Uchiha.

Perlakuan warga Konoha saat ini berbeda sekali dengan perlakuan mereka saat Sasuke masih kecil dulu. Pasca tragedi pembantaian Uchiha, semua orang berbelas kasih pada bocah sebatang kara yang ditinggalkan keluarganya. Kemanapun Sasuke pergi, orang-orang akan menawarkan makanan gratis padanya karena merasa iba.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat tanpa sengaja melihat sosok perempuan berambut panjang dengan jaket ungu sedang berjongkok di sebuah gang sempit. Sepasang mata putihnya menunjukkan dengan jelas identitasnya sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat alis adalah tindakan perempuan itu memberi makan pada seekor kucing liar yang kelaparan.

Nampak sosok Hyuuga yang lebih kecil berdiri di sebelah perempuan berambut panjang itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Dengan suaranya yang sinis dan kasar, Hyuuga kecil itu berkata "Mengapa nee-chan selalu saja memberi makan kucing liar yang kau temui di jalan?!"

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Perempuan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Terserah mereka mau melakukan apa.

"Karena kucing liar ini dilupakan oleh semua orang." Sasuke mendengar suara perempuan yang mengalun lembut. "Orang-orang tidak bisa melihat matanya yang memelas dan mengharapkan sedikit belas kasih. Tidak ada salahnya berbagi sedikit kebaikan. Terkadang satu kebaikan kecil bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik."

Langkah kaki Sasuke melambat. _Kebaikan huh?_ Naif sekali. Terkadang kebaikan bukan jawaban untuk setiap permasalahan. Apakah perdamaian bisa tercapai dengan kebaikan? Tidak. Perdamaian bisa tercapai dengan mengorbankan ribuan nyawa hingga terbentuk gunung yang dibuat dari tumpukan mayat.

Apakah perempuan itu seorang ninja? Bagi ninja, kebaikan adalah hal yang bisa membunuhmu dengan cepat. Berbelas kasih pada musuh… ragu-ragu ketika hendak menghabisi lawan… bimbang saat hendak membunuh penjahat… apakah perempuan itu tahu seperti apa dunia luar itu?

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa ia memikirkan perkataan perempuan yang bahkan tidak ia kenal namanya?

.

.

Sasuke berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya ketika melihat Sakura yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru dan apron putih berdiri di balik pintu dan menyambut kepulangannya. "_Okaeri,_ Sasuke-kun." Pipinya bersemu merah muda sementara senyumnya terlihat sedikit malu-malu.

"Hn." Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya-tanya darimana Sakura mendapatkan apron itu. Apakah Sakura memang sengaja membawanya dari rumah? Sasuke memang tahu Sakura sudah berada di dalam apartemennya, tapi Sasuke tidak menyangka Sakura akan berpenampilan seperti… itu.

"Um, Aku membawa kunci cadangan apartemen ini." Sakura menunjukkan kunci ditangannya. "Kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku masuk tanpa ijin darimu."

Sasuke yang sedang melepas sepatunya terdiam untuk sesaat, ia memang tidak begitu senang dengan Sakura yang masuk dengan seenaknya. Namun ia tidak bisa protes karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura telah banyak membantunya.

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke kembali terbayang ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan agar tidak membuat Sakura kecewa. Mungkin Naruto akan memukul kepalanya lalu menceramahinya habis-habisan jika sampai Sasuke mengusir Sakura dari apartemennya dengan kasar.

"Kuharap kau juga tidak keberatan karena aku memakai dapurmu untuk memasak makan malam." Tangan Sakura memainkan helaian rambut merah mudanya. "Apa kau mau teh? Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu."

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Tidak perlu." Berhadapan dengan Sakura yang seperti ini membuatnya sedikit kikuk.

"Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Aku akan menghangatkan sayur dan lauk untukmu." Ujar Sakura dengan nada yang sangat hangat dan ramah.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia juga memastikan pintu kamar mandi telah terkunci rapat. Mengapa Sakura seperti ini? Mungkin Sasuke harus berbicara pada Sakura untuk sedikit… menjaga jarak.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak memahami perasaan Sakura, ia tahu betul Sakura masih memiliki perasaan padanya. Tapi Sasuke belum ingin memikirkan masa depan –apakah harus bersama dengan Sakura atau tidak – dan ia juga belum ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Ia masih berusaha beradaptasi tanpa perlu terbebani oleh tuntutan pernikahan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

Ketika ia dan Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan aneka makanan yang tersaji didepan mereka, Sasuke mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah Sakura adalah kandidat yang tepat untuk ia nikahi. Alasan utama dari pemikiran ini adalah diantara sekian banyak perempuan Konoha, hanya Haruno Sakura yang mau mendekatinya dan juga masih menyukainya. Mereka berdua juga saling mengenal dan Sasuke bisa _menoleransi_ keberadaan Sakura. Mengingat reputasi yang disandang Sasuke saat ini, mustahil bisa menemukan perempuan yang ingin ia nikahi sekaligus mau menikahinya.

"Silahkan." Sakura menyodorkan sumpit pada Sasuke. Ia lalu menyodorkan lauk-pauk ke arah Sasuke. "Cicipilah. Aku yang memasak semua ini." Dengan terampil Sakura mengambil ikan saus tomat dan menempatkannya di mangkuk Sasuke. Sepasang mata hijaunya terlihat berkilauan saat Sasuke mau memakan pemberiannya.

Setelah beberapa kali mengunyah, Sasuke terdiam. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia menatap aneka makanan yang ada di depannya. Huh… mengapa makanan ini rasanya agak berbeda? Penampilan dan bentuk makanan ini sama seperti kemarin, tapi mengapa ada yang _berbeda_?

Sakura nampak cemas. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Apakah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke bukan orang yang pemilih. Meskipun ia sedikit bertanya-tanya, pada akhirnya ia memakan semua hidangan itu. Toh, makanan ini jauh lebih baik daripada makanan yang ada di penjara.

"Sasuke-kun–"

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau masuk ke apartemen ini atas seijinku."

"O-oh…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Aku masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri setelah berbulan-bulan menghabiskan waktu sendirian di dalam penjara. Kuharap kau bisa memahami keinginanku –"

"Tidak masalah!" Sakura menggoyangkan telapak tangannya. "Aku dengan senang hati akan menuruti permintaanmu itu."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa memahami pola pikir perempuan. Tadinya ia mengira Sakura akan marah atau tidak terima…

Saat mereka berdua makan bersama, Sasuke lebih banyak diam sementara Sakura berusaha menceriakan suasana dengan berbagi cerita mengenai apa yang terjadi di Konoha akhir-akhir ini dan kabar terbaru teman-teman seangkatan mereka dulu. Sesekali Sakura akan memberikan lauk di mangkuk Sasuke dan menuangkan teh untuknya.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu saat mereka selesai makan. "Ano… Sasuke-kun… jika kau mau… aku rela memasak untukmu di sepanjang sisa hidupku."

"Hn."

Sakura menunggu… menunggu… dan menunggu… tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun selain kata _'Hn'_ yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kilauan di mata hijau Sakura terlihat meredup karena kecewa.

.

.

Malam ini Sasuke kembali tidur di sofa. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia lebih memilih tidur di sofa yang keras dan sempit meskipun futonnya jauh lebih nyaman dan empuk. Kepalanya beralaskan bantal sedangkan ia memilih tidak memakai selimut.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Wangi ini masih ada meskipun sudah mulai memudar.

.

.

Ruang kelas yang kemarin berisi 27 orang anak hari ini tinggal 21 orang.

Wajah Sasuke tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasa saat mengetahui 6 orang anak didiknya 'membolos'.

Ekspresi tegang dan takut menghiasi wajah bocah-bocah itu. Akan tetapi Sasuke bisa melihat ada beberapa bocah yang mulai menampakkan keberaniannya seperti si bocah Hyuuga, bocah Inuzuka, dan bocah non-klan berambut cokelat.

Awal yang bagus.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke selesai mengajar di Akademi, ia berjumpa dengan Naruto yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto langsung menyambar pundak Sasuke dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Ada apa?" Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan dan aku ingin mentraktirmu makan!" Jawabnya dengan suara lantang. "Anggap saja jika ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperkuat tali persahabatan kita."

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa menolak ajakan Naruto ini.

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, mereka tiba di salah satu restoran sederhana yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemen Sasuke. "Awalnya aku mengusulkan agar kita makan di _Ichiraku_ tapi Sakura-chan menolaknya." Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Mungkin lain kali kita bisa makan disana."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak suka ramen."

"Aku akan mentraktir ramen porsi besar untukmu."

"…tidak perlu."

"Ramen _Ichiraku_ sangat enak! Kau harus mencobanya!"

Jika sudah menyangkut masalah ramen, si _dobe_ ini akan sulit didebat.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki restoran. Disamping Sakura, ada perempuan berambut panjang yang mengenakan jaket berwarna ungu. Sepertinya Sasuke pernah melihat perempuan itu… ah, dia adalah perempuan yang memberi makan kucing liar kemarin.

Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Sakura sambil berkata "Eh? Hinata-chan juga disini?"

"Aku yang mengajaknya. Kuharap kalian tidak keberatan jika Hinata ikut bergabung." Sakura kemudian mengatur tempat duduk mereka sedemikian rupa sehingga Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan sementara Sakura bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Naruto yang duduk dihadapan Sasuke dengan sengaja menendangkan kakinya pada Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Naruto dengan ceria. "Semakin ramai akan semakin menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu, Hinata-chan?" Naruto lalu menyenggol pundak Hinata dan membuat gadis Hyuuga itu menjadi gugup serta merona.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dengan ekspresi datar.

Ketika Hinata sadar jika ada yang memperhatikannya, ia lalu menyapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum "S-senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha-san." Ucapannya terdengar begitu lembut dan sopan, tidak seperti Hyuuga pada umumnya.

Ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil terus memasang ekspresi dingin, Hinata berubah kikuk. Melihat Hinata yang terlihat tidak nyaman, Naruto dan Sakura berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, si _teme_ memang selalu seperti ini."

"Sasuke-kun, jangan seperti itu."

"Si _teme _ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya."

"Sejak dulu Sasuke-kun memang selalu dingin pada siapapun."

Sasuke mendengus ketika perkataan Sakura dan Naruto justru membuat Hinata semakin tidak nyaman lagi. Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura dan Naruto memperlakukan Hinata seolah-olah perempuan itu sangat lemah dan butuh dilindungi. Dilihat secara sekilas saja perempuan itu adalah seorang ninja. Jika ninja lemah, nyawa menjadi taruhannya.

Diantara mereka berempat, Naruto dan Sakura menjadi orang yang paling banyak bicara. Sasuke hanya berbicara seperlunya sementara Hinata yang payah itu hanya bisa berbicara dengan gagap.

Sasuke menyantap makanannya sambil mengabaikan Hinata si payah dan pemalu itu. Nampaknya gadis Hyuuga itu juga memiliki kecerdasan yang pas-pasan serta selera yang buruk karena dia menyukai _Naruto_ yang bebal dan tolol. Sasuke yang baru pertama kali ini berjumpa dengannya bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Hyuuga payah itu menyukai Naruto, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari perasaan si Hyuuga itu.

Memuakkan.

Ketika melihat interaksi mereka berdua Sasuke merasa muak. Si Hyuuga itu melemparkan tatapan penuh damba dan tertawa pada setiap lelucon payah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Setiap kali pundak mereka bersentuhan si Hyuuga itu akan merona dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ketika Naruto bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya maka si Hyuuga itu mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja.

Benar-benar memuakkan.

Terlebih lagi Sakura juga ikut terlibat dalam interaksi mereka. Sakura tidak henti-hentinya memuji Naruto dan menceritakan semua kehebatannya. Mendengar cerita dari Sakura, Naruto terlihat sangat tersanjung sedangkan Hinata nampak takjub. Sasuke kembali mendengus namun ketiga orang itu tidak mendengarnya.

Sangat sangat sangat memuakkan.

Terlihat jelas Sakura berniat menyatukan kedua orang payah itu. Ha! Itu tidak akan mudah. Si Hyuuga itu terlalu penakut sedangkan Naruto terlalu bebal.

Pembicaraan mereka baru terhenti ketika sake yang dipesan oleh Sasuke tiba di meja mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau pesan sake?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hanya ingin." Jawabnya dengan santai. Ia lalu menuangkan sake tersebut ke empat cangkir kecil. "Minumlah." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung meraih salah satu cangkir dan meminumnya.

"Sasuke-kun, Hinata tidak minum." Sakura melemparkan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran pada si Hyuuga. "Hinata adalah orang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Dia tidak akan suka minum seperti ini."

Naruto meletakkan tangannya ke atas meja. "_Teme,_ jangan berbuat jahil pada Hinata-chan."

Si Hyuuga itu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa muak di hatinya. "Oi Hyuuga!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sasuke baru sadar jika si Hyuuga itu tidak memiliki mata putih seperti yang ia duga. Di bola mata pucat itu ada sedikit sentuhan warna keunguan yang tidak begitu kentara.

Sasuke meraih cangkir milik Sakura dan mengangkatnya. "Minumlah." Desaknya dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Lagi-lagi Sakura dan Naruto memprotes tindakan Sasuke yang mereka anggap 'menjahati' Hinata.

"Kau itu seorang _kunoichi_ bukan?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto dan Sakura. Tangannya masih setia memegang cangkir kecil. "Mengapa kau hanya diam saja dan membiarkan orang lain mengatur apa yang kau sukai dan apa yang tidak kau sukai?" Matanya menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Jika kau menolak, katakan saja. Mengapa kau selalu berlindung dibalik punggung orang lain?"

Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman saat melihat Sasuke berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Ketika ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata justru angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak berlindung dibalik punggung orang lain, Uchiha-san." Sepasang mata Hinata mengeras. Dagunya sedikit diangkat sedangkan punggungnya berubah tegap. "Aku juga tidak mengatakan jika aku menolak tawaranmu." Hinata lalu meraih cangkir berisi sake dihadapannya. Dengan anggun Hinata meletakkan cangkir itu di telapak tangannya kemudian mulai mengangkatnya.

Tidak ada yang mengira seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu saat ini meminum sake.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama Hinata yang mendekatkan cangkir itu ke wajah bulatnya lalu menghirup aromanya. Mata keunguannya sedikit terpejam, seolah-olah sangat menikmati aroma sake. Kemudian dengan perlahan-lahan gadis Hyuuga itu mulai menyesap sakenya setelah itu baru meneguknya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke yang tengah memegang cangkir semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya saat melihat leher putih dan mulus dihadapannya.

Setelah selesai meminum sakenya hingga habis, kini Hinata meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja. Pipinya yang tadinya berwarna pucat kini dihiasi semburat merah. Sepasang matanya melirik ke arah Naruto, seolah meminta pendapatnya.

Sasuke tidak menyukai itu.

Cangkir yang tadi telah ia angkat kini ia letakkan kembali ke atas meja dengan kasar hingga menciptakan suara berdenting. "Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku mau pulang."

Setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung beranjak berdiri. Sakura buru-buru mengikutinya dan membuat Naruto serta Hinata turut beranjak berdiri. Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura yang meminta Naruto untuk mengantarkan Hinata pulang. _Untunglah_ si Hyuuga itu menolaknya dan Naruto juga tidak mendesak.

Mereka semua sangat memuakkan.

.

.

**TBC…**

**.**

**Dan akhirnya kedua orang ini bertemu…**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya^^ sepertinya tidak akan lama kok**

**.**

**Karena mayoritas (baik di FFN dan Wattpad) ingin agar Neji hidup maka saya akan menghadirkannya.**

**.**

**Saya menulis berdasarkan inspirasi yang datang tanpa bisa diprediksi. Itulah mengapa saya tidak memiliki jadwal update yang tetap (inspirasi itu mahal harganya -_-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Canon tapi tidak 100% canon**

**.**

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan**

**.**

**SasuSaku fans stay away!**

**.**

**3 : Ramen**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi menghampiri Hinata sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "Kudengar kemarin ada yang baru saja pergi berkencan~"

Hinata hampir memotong jarinya dengan menggunakan pisau. "A-apa maksudmu?! Dan harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu Hanabi-chan, jangan mengejutkanku ketika sedang memasak!"

"Nee-chan, apakah itu benar?" Desak Hanabi dengan tidak sabar.

"Itu tidak benar!" Pipi Hinata merona merah. "Darimana kau mendengar ini?!"

"Oh ayolah nee-chan… semua orang sudah mendengarnya~"

"I-itu bukan kencan!"

"Sungguh?" Hanabi tidak mempercayai ucapan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk sambil meletakkan pisau dan sayuran yang ada di tangannya. "Kau tahu kan beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura-san meminta bantuanku. Sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya dia… um… me-mengundangku…"

"Humph! Payah!" Hanabi terlihat kesal. "Kupikir si kuning itu sudah mendapatkan pencerahan lalu mengajakmu pergi berkencan!"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu jika kabar itu tidak mungkin benar."

Hinata terlihat senang saat Hyuuga Neji turut bergabung bersama mereka. "Nii-san, kapan kau pulang dari menjalankan misi?"

"Baru saja." Jawab Neji dengan letih dan lesu. Terlihat betul jika pemuda berambut panjang itu ingin sekali beristirahat secepatnya. "Ketika Hanabi-sama mengatakan jika kau dan Uzumaki itu berkencan, aku tidak mempercayainya."

"Tentu saja kau ingin agar nee-chan tidak berkencan dengan siapapun!" Hanabi mencibir sambil berlalu pergi. Dari sudut matanya Hinata bisa melihat tangan Hanabi diam-diam mencuri apel yang ada di atas meja.

"Hinata-sama, aku tidak keberatan jika kau dan Uzumaki itu bersama." Neji melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat fakta jika kau adalah puteri Hyuuga yang terhormat. Kau berhak mendapatkan pria yang terbaik untukmu."

"Nii-san…" Hinata sangat jarang mendengar Neji yang berbicara terus terang seperti ini.

Ekspresi Neji terlihat serius. "Apa kau yakin jika Uzumaki Naruto itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik?"

"Mengapa nii-san bertanya seperti itu?"

"Mungkin pendapatku ini sedikit bias." Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Pria yang baik, ketika mendengar ada gadis yang mengutarakan perasaan padanya maka dia akan memberikan jawabannya. Entah itu menerima atau menolak. Seorang pria yang baik tidak pernah menggantungkan perasaan orang lain."

"M-mungkin Naruto-kun lupa…"

"Hinata-sama, berhenti mencari-cari alasan untuk melindunginya."

"Aku…"

"Naruto memang pemuda dengan hati yang baik dan tulus. Ia juga ramah dan suka membantu. Sulit menjumpai seseorang dengan hati yang hangat sepertinya. Tapi dia juga memiliki kekurangan. Apa kau tahu apa itu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Di matanya, Naruto itu sempurna. Tidak ada yang perlu diubah lagi. Hinata menyukai Naruto apa adanya.

"Naruto memiliki hati yang terlalu luas dan lapang."

"Apakah itu bisa disebut… kekurangan?"

"Dia menyukai segala hal… dia menyukai semua orang… sulit menjadi orang yang _paling_ berharga dihatinya karena Naruto menganggap semua orang itu berharga. _Seandainya _kalian berdua bersama lalu Naruto menjadi seorang Hokage… apakah kau yakin jika dia akan selalu mengutamakanmu? Apakah kau yakin jika dia akan selalu ada untukmu?"

"Aku selalu berkata pada diriku sendiri… selama aku bisa bersanding dengannya dan mencintainya, aku tidak akan menginginkan apapun lagi."

Seandainya Naruto selalu berusaha mengutamakan kesejahteraan Konoha, maka Hinata akan selalu mendukungnya. Hinata tidak akan cemburu dan tidak akan menuntut…

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjalani hidup seperti itu." Neji menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata dengan perlahan. Untuk seseorang yang kaku seperti Neji, tindakan kecil seperti ini bermakna besar.

"Nii-san?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersanding dengan pria yang tidak bisa menjadikanmu nomor satu di hidupnya. Aku tidak ingin kau bersanding dengan pria yang selalu mengutamakan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikanmu. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan setiap hari kau selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian tanpa ada yang membantumu. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan setiap hari kau menyantap makan malam sendirian tanpa ada yang menemanimu dan menanyakan keadaanmu. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan setiap malam kau duduk sendirian di dapur dengan secangkir kopi ditangan sambil melihat ke arah jendela dan bertanya-tanya kapan suamimu pulang. Aku tidak ingin anak-anakmu merindukan ayahnya yang jarang pulang karena tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya."

Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Neji nii-san sudah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Seandainya ia dan Naruto pada akhirnya bisa berakhir bersama, hidup mereka berdua tidak akan berakhir seperti itu… kan?

"Setiap kali membayangkan itu semua, hatiku menjadi sakit. Hinata-sama, kau sangat berharga bagiku dan bagi keluarga Hyuuga. Aku berharap kau bisa menemukan orang yang mengutamakan dirimu melebihi dirinya sendiri." Perkataan Neji yang begitu tulus dan jujur membuat Hinata terharu.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan sepasang matanya yang basah.

.

.

Selama berhari-hari Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan perkataan Neji yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Perkataan Neji telah berhasil menggerogoti hatinya dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengenai pilihan hatinya.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Hinata akhirnya mengunjungi rumah Kurenai-sensei yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Hinata berharap Kurenai-sensei bisa menunjukkan jalan keluar yang membebaskannya dari kerumitan ini.

Kurenai-sensei menyambutnya dengan hangat. Mereka lalu berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu sambil mengamati si kecil Mirai yang asyik memainkan bonekanya. Ketika Mirai akhirnya tidur siang, Kurenai-sensei mulai bertanya mengenai apa yang mengganggu Hinata karena Hinata terlihat cemas dan bingung.

Kurenai-sensei selalu bisa memahaminya.

Hinata memainkan ujung jaketnya dengan perasaan gugup. "Kurenai-sensei… A-apakah memiliki harapan agar bisa bersanding dengan orang yang kita cintai itu… salah?"

"Apakah ini tentang Naruto?"

Hinata merona merah, kepalanya mengangguk lemah. Hubungannya dengan Kurenai-sensei sangat dekat. Hinata selalu mencurahkan isi hati dan rahasianya pada senseinya itu.

"Untuk bisa bersama dengan seseorang, cinta saja tidaklah cukup." Tatapan Kurenai berubah menerawang. Sesaat kemudian wanita bermata merah itu tertawa kecil. "Selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan perasaanmu pada Uzumaki Naruto. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi bingung dan ragu seperti ini?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba ragu…" Mungkin perasaan Naruto yang tidak mampu ditebak oleh Hinata menjadi salah satu alasannya. Apakah Naruto memiliki perasaan pada Hinata? Apakah Naruto hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai temannya? Apakah Naruto tidak bisa mengungkapkan penolakannya?

"Kurenai-sensei…" Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat. "Apakah Naruto-kun adalah orang yang tepat bagiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Hinata."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa tahu jika Naruto-kun adalah orang yang tepat untukku?" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

Kurenai tersenyum lembut. "Dekatilah dia… bicara padanya… dengan begitu kau bisa mengenal seperti apa dirinya yang sesungguhnya dan bisa lebih memahaminya. Hubungan bisa terjalin karena adanya interaksi dan komunikasi. Jika kau terus menerus bersembunyi… kau tidak bisa memahaminya, dia juga tidak akan bisa memahamimu. Terkadang melihat saja tidak cukup, kau harus menggali lebih dalam agar bisa mengetahui apa yang belum kau jumpai di permukaan."

Mendekatinya? Berbicara padanya? Apakah Hinata bisa melakukan itu?

Kurenai menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kau harus bisa menemukan seseorang yang mau mendengarkanmu, mau berbagi bebanmu, mau menerima kekuranganmu… kau harus bisa menemukan seseorang yang merindukanmu ketika kau tidak ada, mencari-cari dirimu diantara kerumunan orang, berusaha melihatmu meski kau berjalan menjauh…"

Hinata mengulangi perkataan Neji. "Mampu mengutamakan diriku melebihi dirinya sendiri…"

"Benar…"

.

.

18 orang anak.

Sasuke tidak salah menghitung. Saat ini murid yang masih bertahan di kelasnya tinggal 18 orang saja. Sasuke memang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan bolosnya mereka, tapi ia sedikit penasaran kemana bocah-bocah ingusan itu pergi. Apakah mereka sekedar tidak masuk untuk sementara waktu? Apakah mereka pindah kelas? Ataukah mereka memang memutuskan untuk keluar dari akademi?

Terserah. Mereka semua tidak penting untuk Sasuke.

Hari-hari Sasuke saat ini berjalan dengan… membosankan. Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih menjalankan misi yang berbahaya dan menegangkan daripada menjadi pengasuh bocah-bocah ingusan seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak berlatih, ia berharap kemampuannya tidak menjadi berkarat.

Mungkin kapan-kapan ia akan mengajak Naruto untuk berlatih bersama. Tangannya ingin sekali melemparkan tinju pada senyum si _dobe_ yang terlalu menyilaukan itu. Ia akan menunjukkan pada Naruto jika ia mampu mengalahkannya meski hanya menggunakan satu tangan saja.

Ketika Sasuke selesai mengajar dan kembali ke apartemennya, ia menemukan kantung plastik dan sebuah toples yang berisi kue kering di depan pintu apartemennya. Di dalam kantung plastik itu terdapat belasan buah tomat segar dan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan _Untuk Sasuke-kun, aku tahu persediaan tomat di kulkasmu hampir habis. Aku juga membawakan kue kacang yang dulu pernah kau sukai. Dari: Sakura_. Di bagian bawah kertas Sakura turut menggambar wajah dengan ekspresi sedang tersenyum.

Sakura memang tidak masuk ke apartemen Sasuke tanpa ijin, tapi dia tidak berhenti melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke menerima tomat serta kue itu. Sasuke tidak pernah memaksa atau meminta Sakura melakukan ini dan itu untuknya. Jika Sakura merasa senang dengan perbuatannya ini maka Sasuke tidak akan menghentikannya. Toh, Sasuke tidak akan rugi apapun.

Sasuke lalu menyimpan kue kering itu ke dalam laci dapur. Kemudian ia mengambil satu buah tomat sedangkan sisanya ia masukkan ke kulkas. Dengan santai ia mencuci tomat dan berniat memakannya. Tapi sayangnya sebelum ia bisa menggigit tomat itu, pintu apartemennya digedor-gedor dengan cukup keras.

"Naruto."

Dan benar saja, ketika Sasuke membuka pintu ia langsung disambut oleh Uzumaki Naruto yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengatakan "Ayo makan ramen!"

"Tidak mau."

Sayangnya Naruto tidak memahami kata _'tidak mau'_ karena ia langsung menyeret Sasuke menuju _Ichiraku_. Terkadang Sasuke heran pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia membiarkan Naruto menyeretnya dengan sesuka hati kemanapun.

"Nanti sore aku pergi menjalankan misi. Jadi sebelum pergi aku menyempatkan diri untuk makan ramen bersama kawan baikku ini." Punggung Sasuke ia tepuk keras-keras. Jika Sasuke bukanlah seorang _shinobi_, bisa dipastikan ia akan terjungkal akibat kekuatan Naruto yang melebihi batas normal.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak merasa iri ketika mendengar Naruto hendak menjalankan misi. Betapa beruntungnya si _dobe_ karena bisa dengan bebasnya pergi keluar desa. Sasuke hanya bisa berharap semoga murid-muridnya cepat menghilang sehingga dia bisa berhenti menjadi sensei dan mulai diberikan misi.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat si Hyuuga yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka. Si Hyuuga itu langsung menjadi gugup dan memerah. Sasuke tidak bisa memahami mengapa si Hyuuga bisa bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Dengan terbata-bata si Hyuuga mengucapkan salam kepada mereka berdua.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan keanehan si Hyuuga itu. "Aku dan si _teme_ ingin pergi ke _Ichiraku._ Apa kau mau ikut?"

Untuk sesaat Sasuke yakin si Hyuuga akan menolak tawaran itu, bahkan satu kakinya sudah melangkah kebelakang seolah ingin meninggalkan Naruto secepatnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Si Hyuuga itu justru menerima tawaran Naruto.

Dasar Hyuuga aneh.

.

.

_Dekatilah dia… bicara padanya… dengan begitu kau bisa mengenal seperti apa dirinya yang sesungguhnya dan bisa lebih memahaminya._

Hinata kembali terbayang perkataan Kurenai-sensei.

Benar, Hinata harus berhenti bersikap seperti pengecut! Ia harus berusaha agar lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Mungkin dengan begitu Naruto bisa mulai melihatnya dan menyukainya.

Tapi sayangnya apa yang terjadi di dunia nyata lebih sulit dilakukan daripada yang ia bayangkan di kepalanya.

Berada di _Ichiraku_ bersama Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke untuk menyantap ramen adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa bagi Hinata. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ia akan menerima ajakan Naruto! Dan kini ia hanya bisa duduk diam sambil berusaha menyimak Naruto yang bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kecintaannya pada _Ichiraku_ dan juga Iruka-sensei yang dulu sering mentraktirnya ramen.

Si pemilik kedai ramen menghampiri mereka dan bertanya dengan ramah apa pesanan mereka. Karena Naruto merupakan pelanggan tetap di kedai itu, si penjual langsung bisa menebak apa yang ingin ia pesan.

"Sasuke, Hinata-chan, kalian ingin pesan apa?"

"Shoyu ramen." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin seperti biasa.

Kini Naruto melemparkan tatapannya pada Hinata. "U-um…" Hinata bingung mana yang harus ia pilih, ada banyak sekali menu ramen disini.

"Hinata-chan, kau harus mencoba miso ramen buatan paman Teuchi! Itu sangat enak!"

"Aku…" Pada awalnya Hinata hendak menuruti gagasan Naruto, namun tenggorokannya terasa tercekat ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang menoleh padanya. _Menilainya. Menghakiminya. Seolah-olah memprediksi jika Hinata hanya bisa menurut dan membiarkan Naruto mengaturnya. _"Aku pesan shoyu ramen."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas ketika mendengar Hinata memilih shoyu dan bukannya miso. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Yang jelas Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura membaca daftar menu yang ditempel di dinding. Mengapa diantara sekian banyak menu ia justru memilih shoyu?! Pasti Sasuke berpikir Hinata sengaja menirunya.

Ketika bersama Naruto, suasana tidak akan menjadi sunyi. Sikap Naruto yang ceria selalu mampu memeriahkan suasana. Ketika ramen mereka disajikan, Hinata masih berusaha menyimak Naruto yang menceritakan kisah petualangannya bersama Jiraiya dulu. Sesekali Naruto menghentikan ceritanya untuk melahap ramen kesukaannya.

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang menjalari hatinya. Ia dan Naruto saat ini duduk berdampingan, tapi mengapa ia merasa jarak diantara mereka masih sangat jauh? Perkataan Neji nii-san mungkin ada benarnya, hati Naruto terlalu luas dan lapang. Dia menyayangi semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Jika Hinata ingin agar Naruto mengistimewakannya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto menanyakan segala hal, namun dia tidak bertanya mengenai Hinata.

Seperti apakah makna Hinata di hati Naruto?

"Naruto-senpai!" Suara teriakan tiga orang gadis remaja membuat Hinata dan Naruto menoleh.

Sejak perang dunia ninja berakhir, sosok Naruto dielu-elukan sebagai pahlawan dan diidolakan oleh semua orang. Para orang tua sayang padanya, para ninja kagum padanya, anak-anak mengidolakannya, gadis-gadis remaja memujanya…

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat melihat Naruto meninggalkan tempat duduknya untuk menyapa para fansnya. Naruto yang sekarang berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang ada di akademi dulu. Kini dia berhasil menjadi seorang ninja hebat yang diakui oleh semua orang.

"Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya mengapa kau memaksakan diri?"

Hinata mencengkeram sumpitnya kuat-kuat saat mendengar Uchiha Sasuke berbicara. Ketika Naruto tidak lagi menjadi pembatas diantara mereka berdua, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Uchiha tunggal yang pendiam dan suram itu. "Uchiha-san…" Hinata tidak mungkin menjelaskan pada Sasuke tentang tekad Hinata untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Meskipun kau tidak nyaman, gugup, dan canggung, Naruto tidak akan menyadarinya."

Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya dengan perasaan muram. Hinata tahu itu… ia tahu jika selama ini Naruto tidak menyadari alasan mengapa Hinata selalu gugup saat berada di dekatnya. Naruto selalu menganggap sifat Hinata yang canggung dan mudah sekali pingsan adalah bagian dari kepribadiannya.

"Uchiha-san, aku harus berjuang. Demi diriku sendiri." Suara Hinata yang lirih sangat kontras dengan teriakan fans-fans Naruto yang gembira karena idola mereka mau mengobrol dengannya. Cinta adalah hal yang harus diperjuangkan, itu adalah prinsip yang dipegang oleh Hinata.

Angin musim semi menerpa mereka dan membuat helaian rambut Hinata berterbangan. Jari-jari Hinata berusaha merapikan rambut panjangnya agar tidak kusut akibat terkena angin. Ia kemudian terkesiap saat Sasuke mencengkeram pundaknya dan membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Oi Hyuuga."

"Y-ya?" Hinata sedikit meringis ketika cengkeraman Sasuke di pundaknya semakin menguat. "A-ada apa?" Dengan refleks Hinata memundurkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

Ketika Hinata sedang berpikir mengenai cara meloloskan diri, Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya. Sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sasuke melemparkan uang ke atas meja dan melenggang pergi.

Huh? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hinata mengusap-usap pundaknya sambil berusaha memahami sikap Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat aneh.

"Eh? Si _teme_ pergi?" Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya. "Padahal ramennya belum habis! Dia juga tidak berpamitan padaku! Ne Hinata-chan, mengapa dia tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu."

Ketika Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari _Ichiraku_, hari mulai beranjak sore. Naruto melipat tangannya ke belakang kepala sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata membalas senyuman itu. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Naruto-kun."

Ketika Naruto berjalan menjauh, Hinata masih terpaku di tempat. Sepasang matanya masih menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Hinata berharap agar Naruto mau menoleh padanya _sekali_ saja. Tapi harapan itu tidak terwujud. Naruto tetap berjalan menjauh hingga punggungnya menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Hinata tersenyum getir_. Naruto tidak pernah menoleh padanya_…

.

.

"Pergi sana." Sasuke berusaha menutup pintu, tapi Hatake Kakashi berhasil menahannya.

"Ma~ Jangan seperti itu Sasuke." Dengan santainya Hokage keenam itu masuk ke apartemen sambil membawa sebotol sake. "Terima kasih telah mengijinkanku masuk. Ah, apa kau punya makanan? Setelah seharian bekerja perutku menjadi lapar." Namun ketika Kakashi hendak duduk di sofa, Sasuke menyeretnya agar menjauh.

"Jangan duduk di sofaku! Duduk saja di lantai." Sasuke tidak mau Kakashi mengotori sofa miliknya.

"….kau pelit sekali."

Untung saja Sasuke menyimpan setoples kue kacang dari Sakura dan ramen instan hadiah dari Naruto. Terserah Kakashi mau memakannya atau tidak, yang penting Sasuke menyediakan makanan untuk senseinya itu.

Setoples kue kacang dan dua buah ramen instan langsung dihabiskan oleh Kakashi. Sake yang ia bawa diletakkan begitu saja diatas meja karena Kakashi lebih memilih minum teh hangat.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Berhenti mendesakku."

"Sepertinya Sakura tidak keberatan untuk menikahimu. Apa kau sudah mencoba bertanya pada Sakura?"

"Belum."

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa ragu. Logikanya mengatakan jika Sakura adalah orang yang tepat, tapi hatinya mengatakan lain…

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Bagaimana jika kau menikahi wanita dari klan Nara? Pasti akan sangat hebat memiliki anak-anak Uchiha dengan otak super jenius."

"Tidak." Sasuke langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Oke, memiliki anak-anak dari keturunan Nara pasti akan sangat hebat. Tapi sayangnya Nara itu terlalu pemalas! Kepala Sasuke langsung pening saat membayangkan bocah Uchiha mengatakan _'berlatih itu sangat merepotkan' _atau _'menjadi shinobi itu sangat merepotkan' _atau yang lebih buruk lagi _'membangkitkan sharingan itu sangat merepotkan'_. Demi langit dan bumi, Sasuke tidak sanggup memiliki anak seperti itu

"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, Sasuke." Kakashi terdiam untuk sesaat. "Aku ingin sekali kau memiliki kehidupan seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Menikah… memiliki anak… memiliki keluarga…"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak percaya seorang bujang lapuk justru mendesakku untuk segera menikah."

Kakashi tersenyum. "Aku adalah senseimu. Mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu adalah salah satu tugasku. Meskipun menjadi bujangan itu sangat bebas dan menyenangkan, kurasa kehidupan seperti itu tidak cocok untukmu."

Sasuke meraih gelas dan meminum teh yang kini mulai dingin.

"Jadi kapan kau akan membangun kembali rumahmu?" Kakashi mengangkat teko, namun menurunkannya kembali saat mengetahui jika teko itu sudah kosong.

"Huh?"

"Jangan katakan jika kau belum memiliki rencana. Kau adalah calon kepala keluarga! Kau harus memikirkan rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal istri dan anak-anakmu."

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja dengan kasar. "Aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

"Kau harus memikirkannya mulai sekarang. Semua aset Uchiha masih utuh. Meskipun para dewan dan tetua Konoha berkali-kali merengek karena minta jatah, Tsunade-sama tidak menuruti keinginan mereka. Kau harus berterima kasih pada Tsunade-sama karena telah menjaga aset Uchiha dengan baik. Seandainya Tsunade-sama adalah Hokage yang serakah, pasti aset Uchiha sudah habis karena ia hambur-hamburkan."

"Aku akan memberinya sake sebagai hadiah." Sejujurnya Sasuke merasa takjub karena Hokage kelima itu tidak menghabiskan aset Uchiha di meja judi dan untuk membeli sake.

Kakashi mengangguk puas. Pria berambut silver itu kemudian terkekeh. "Kau harus membangun rumah yang besar dengan banyak kamar. Untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha, kau harus memiliki banyak anak."

Ujung mata Sasuke berkedut. "Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya membuat anak?" Kakashi mengeluarkan buku novel yang entah ia simpan dimana. "Jika kau belum tahu, kau bisa membaca buku ini. Anggap saja ini adalah pelajaran sebelum kau menikah."

"Pulang sana!"

Kakashi tertawa. "Aku tidak mau anak didikku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat– ugh! Jangan menendangku. Aku adalah Hokage! Oi oi! Hormati aku!"

.

.

**TBC…**

**Thanks untuk semua dukungannya^^**

**Untuk romance SasuHina, mohon sabar ya. Perkembangan mereka memang slooow~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Canon tapi tidak 100% canon**

**.**

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan**

**.**

**SasuSaku fans stay away!**

**.**

**4 : Payung**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap sofanya dengan ekspresi masam.

Setelah dia mengetahui jika wangi di sofa ini sama dengan wangi yang dimiliki si Hyuuga, keinginannya untuk tidur di sofa langsung lenyap. Pasti Sakura pernah mengundang si Hyuuga itu untuk masuk ke apartemen ini dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Pasti begitu.

Sudah berhari-hari Sasuke tidur di sofa, untuk malam ini dan seterusnya ia _harus_ tidur di futon.

.

.

Sasuke membenci rutinitas yang ia jalani setiap hari. Bangun tidur, mempersiapkan diri, berangkat ke akademi, mengajar, lalu pulang. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru sebelum kebosanan mengambil alih kewarasannya dan membuatnya meledak. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan menjalani profesinya ini. Kakashi tidak berkomentar apapun ketika Sasuke meminta agar ia bisa keluar dari akademi dan menjadi shinobi aktif.

Sudah berhari-hari Sasuke melewati jalanan ini ketika hendak pergi ke akademi, akan tetapi tatapan waspada dan penuh curiga selalu saja mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Ketika Sasuke tiba di persimpangan jalan, tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan si Hyuuga dan dua orang rekannya. Melihat penampilan mereka, sudah jelas jika mereka bertiga hendak menjalankan misi.

Si Hyuuga itu melemparkan senyum pada Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke tanpa sengaja beradu pandang dengannya. Rambut gadis itu yang berwarna gelap seperti tinta nampak berkilau karena ditimpa cahaya mentari pagi. Sasuke kemudian memalingkan wajahnya sambil berpura-pura mengacuhkan si Hyuuga yang selalu saja muncul tanpa diharapkan.

Samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar pemuda dengan tato di wajahnya –mungkin seorang Inuzuka– mengeluarkan umpatan ketika melihat Sasuke berlalu pergi sambil mengabaikan si Hyuuga yang berusaha menyapanya.

Jika si Hyuuga itu mengira Sasuke akan mulai bersikap ramah padanya maka perkiraannya itu salah besar. Untuk apa Sasuke ramah padanya? Mereka berdua bukanlah teman. Seharusnya si Inuzuka itu mengumpat pada rekannya yang begitu bodoh karena memberikan keramahan pada orang yang tidak menginginkannya.

Jika ada saksi mata yang berani mengatakan jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke menatap punggung Hyuuga Hinata yang berjalan menjauh, maka Sasuke akan langsung menghadiahkan _chidori_ tepat di lidah orang yang telah mengucapkan itu!

Untuk apa ia menatap Hyuuga Hinata?! Matanya tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah itu, oke?! Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menatapnya atau apapun itu!

.

.

Jumlah murid yang saat ini hadir di kelasnya sebanyak 15 orang.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar saat mengetahui jumlah anak didiknya semakin lama semakin menyusut. Sasuke kemarin mendelik pada bocah Akimichi yang mengunyah keripiknya dengan terlalu keras, dan kini bocah itu langsung membolos. Apakah mental bocah itu sama seperti keripik? Langsung pecah meski hanya diinjak sedikit saja.

Ketika kelas telah selesai, Sasuke kembali berhadapan dengan sensei berambut pirang yang pernah berbicara dengannya dulu. Pria itu tidak menjelaskan apapun, dia langsung meminta Sasuke untuk pergi ke ruangan kepala Akademi karena saat ini Hokage, beberapa tetua Konoha dan yang lainnya telah menanti Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke bisa menebak apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan saat ini…

Sasuke duduk di kursi dengan sikap santai dan menikmati perdebatan yang terjadi di depannya. Kepala akademi dan beberapa orang sensei meminta pada Hokage untuk memberhentikan Sasuke dari akademi, tetua Konoha juga mendukung usulan itu. Mereka semua menganggap Sasuke dengan masa lalunya yang buruk dan juga catatan kriminal yang ia miliki tidak pantas menjadi seorang pengajar. Kakashi nampaknya tidak bisa mengusulkan apapun karena keinginan mereka sudah bulat.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Kakashi dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan _'Lihatlah, aku memang tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan ini'_. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengatakan pada Kakashi jika ia menolak menjadi pengajar, namun Kakashi selalu saja memberikan alasan dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menerimanya. Dan kini Kakashi bisa melihat jika idenya dulu sangatlah buruk.

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah berubah." Meskipun ditentang oleh berbagai pihak, Kakashi tetap berusaha membela Sasuke. "Sebagai warga Konoha yang baik, kita seharusnya memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya untuk membuktikan diri."

Salah seorang pengajar di akademi yang namanya tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke kini angkat bicara. "Hokage-sama, apakah anda mengatakan itu karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak didik anda dulu sehingga semua keputusan anda selalu bias? Jika Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah anak didik anda, apakah anda akan tetap memberikan kesempatan kedua padanya mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan?"

"Mungkin anda sudah lupa, Yamatsu-san." Nada suara Kakashi berubah tajam. "Uchiha Sasuke turut memiliki andil dalam peperangan dulu. Berkat dirinya, kita bisa meraih kemenangan."

Pria bernama Yamatsu kembali berbicara. "Anda juga tidak boleh melupakan _karena siapa_ perang itu tercipta." Sepasang matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Kakashi memicingkan matanya sambil menegakkan postur tubuhnya seolah-olah bersiap untuk melakukan perdebatan sengit. Suasana di ruangan itu kini berubah tegang.

"Aku mengundurkan diri." Suara Sasuke terdengar jelas di ruangan yang hening itu.

"Sasuke!" Tidak hanya Kakashi, beberapa orang lainnya turut terkejut dengan pengunduran diri Sasuke. Mereka mengira Uchiha Sasuke masih ingin mempertahankan posisinya.

"Hokage-sama," Dalam situasi formal seperti ini Sasuke berusaha sedikit bersikap hormat pada Kakashi yang sudah banyak membantunya. "Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Untuk apa tetap menjadi pengajar? Murid-muridku bahkan tidak menginginkanku untuk menjadi sensei mereka."

Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Sasuke…" Dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya Kakashi yang benar-benar tulus pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya pertemuan ini telah selesai. Saya mohon undur diri." Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan orang-orang kolot itu.

Tidak ada yang mencegahnya. Kepergian Sasuke adalah hal yang mereka harapkan.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari akademi, Sasuke bertanya-tanya kemanakah ia akan pergi. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke apartemennya yang sepi, namun ia tidak memiliki tempat lain yang bisa ia tuju.

Ugh, setelah ini Sasuke akan memaksa Kakashi untuk memberinya pekerjaan.

Sasuke bisa merasakan kehadiran para ANBU yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya. Jika Sasuke melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan atau membahayakan, para ANBU itu akan siap bertindak.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat yang sangat familiar baginya. Ketika ia masih menjadi seorang bocah kecil yang polos, kakinya selalu menapaki jalan ini dengan hati yang riang. Terkadang ia akan menggandeng tangan ibunya… terkadang ia akan digendong oleh kakaknya… terkadang ia akan membuntuti ayahnya… terkadang ia berjalan sendirian sambil menyapa para anggota klannya yang berlalu lalang…

Meskipun banyak hal yang telah berubah… meskipun bangunan yang dulu ada kini telah berganti… meskipun rumah-rumah yang dulu kokoh berdiri kini hancur berkeping-keping… Sasuke tidak akan mampu melupakan jalan menuju kompleks pemukiman Uchiha. Di jalan inilah memori tentang masa kecilnya yang bahagia tersimpan rapi.

Sasuke menatap reruntuhan tembok dengan simbol Uchiha dan menyentuhnya dengan perlahan. Dulunya tembok ini menjadi dinding pemisah antara Uchiha dan Konoha. Seandainya saat itu klan Uchiha dan desa Konoha mampu memadamkan konflik yang terjadi diantara mereka, mungkin ratusan nyawa tidak akan melayang dengan sia-sia…

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di reruntuhan tembok itu sambil menatap puing-puing yang dulunya merupakan kompleks pemukiman Uchiha. Sebuah klan besar yang dulunya makmur dan terhormat kini hanya menyisakan puing-puing dan seorang pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai sang Uchiha terakhir. Apakah yang akan dikatakan oleh para leluhur Uchiha saat melihat kondisi klan mereka yang seperti ini? Klan yang dulunya mereka agung-agungkan dengan melalui pertumpahan darah kini hancur lebur, sama sekali tidak menampakkan kejayaan Uchiha dulu.

Siapa yang bisa dipersalahkan untuk semua ini? Keegoisan Uchiha? Kesombongan Uchiha? Keserakahan Uchiha?

Entahlah. Sasuke tidak ingin menggalinya lebih dalam. Toh, apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan tidak akan mampu merubah keadaan. Meskipun ia memberontak, memaki, marah… ia tidak akan bisa membuat keluarganya kembali lagi ke sisinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menatap langit sore yang berwarna keemasan. Entah mengapa pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada si Hyuuga itu. Seandainya posisi Hyuuga dan Uchiha terbalik, apakah si Hyuuga itu tetap mampu mempertahankan kepolosan dan kebaikan hatinya? Apakah si Hyuuga itu tetap mampu tersenyum seperti itu ketika mengetahui seluruh keluarganya dibantai dan klannya menjadi runtuh?

Ugh, mengapa ia repot-repot memikirkan si Hyuuga itu?! Daripada memikirkannya, akan lebih baik jika otaknya digunakan untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Matahari hampir terbenam namun Sasuke masih tidak ingin pergi. Kesunyian ini mengingatkannya pada saat-saat ia berada dalam penjara dulu. _Putus asa dan menyerah dalam menjalani hidup._ Jika dulu kebebasannya dibatasi oleh dinding dan sel penjara, kini kebebasannya dibatasi oleh Konoha dan nama Uchiha yang melekat pada dirinya.

_Jika ia bukanlah seorang Uchiha… apa yang akan terjadi?_ Apakah Konoha akan menerimanya? Ataukah ia justru dieksekusi secepatnya? Apakah ia akan berhenti dicurigai? Ataukah ia justru dibuang oleh Konoha?

Ketika hari semakin larut, ia baru beranjak pergi. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah hidupnya akan selalu seperti ini… sendirian dan kesepian. Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura memang selalu mendukungnya. Tapi mereka bertiga memiliki dunia mereka sendiri. Naruto ditakdikan menjadi seorang Hokage yang hebat, ia tidak bisa selalu mengurus dan menemani Sasuke. Kakashi saat ini selalu sibuk, hampir setiap hari dia berada di kantor dan tenggelam dalam kesibukan. Sedangkan Sakura… gadis itu seorang ninja medis yang hebat, dia selalu berada di rumah sakit. Meskipun Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Sakura, Sasuke lebih suka bila Sakura tidak begitu lengket padanya.

Kakinya menendang batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Jubah hitam yang ia kenakan menghalanginya dari udara dingin sekaligus mempertegas penampilannya sebagai seorang pemuda yang harus dihindari. Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti sedangkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis kaku ketika melihat seseorang yang juga melewati jalanan ini.

Kenapa ia lagi-lagi bertemu dengan si Hyuuga itu?! Mengapa pula misi yang dia jalankan sangat cepat selesai?! Ketika orang hendak menuju kompleks pemukiman Uchiha atau Hyuuga, mereka harus melewati jalan ini. Di persimpangan, untuk menuju kompleks Hyuuga maka harus belok ke kanan sedangkan untuk menuju kompleks Uchiha belok ke kiri. Dari semua tempat, mengapa mereka harus bertemu di jalan ini?!

Sasuke berdiri di tempat, ia ingin menyaksikan apa yang akan dilakukan si Hyuuga itu ketika bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia akan bergegas pergi? Menyapanya? Berlari menjauh? Diam saja dan pura-pura tidak mengenalinya?

Hinata hanya memandangnya sekilas, menganggukkan kepala, menundukkan pandangan, lalu berjalan maju dengan pandangan yang tertunduk ke tanah. Sasuke berdiri sambil menyaksikan gadis itu yang semakin mendekat dengan setiap langkah yang dia ambil. Sasuke memang berdiri di tempat yang tidak disinari oleh cahaya lampu, meski begitu ia bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok gadis Hyuuga berambut panjang itu. Ketika gadis itu pada akhirnya berpapasan dengannya, Sasuke bisa melihat ada sebuah luka goresan di pipi gadis itu dan juga beberapa dedaunan kering yang melekat di rambut panjangnya. Kira-kira misi seperti apakah yang dijalani oleh si Hyuuga?

Ketika jarak diantara mereka kini cukup jauh, Sasuke kembali menatap punggung Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu penuh dengan kontradiksi. Dia terlihat rapuh namun juga kuat… dia terlihat lemah namun juga tangguh…

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih saja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Satu orang berada di dalam gelap… satu orang lainnya berada di bawah sinar lampu…

Dua orang dengan kepribadian dan kehidupan yang bertolak belakang…

Di kehidupan ini, apakah mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama? Perbedaan diantara mereka sangatlah besar… apa yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu?

Pada saat yang bersamaan, kedua orang itu memalingkan wajah dan beranjak pergi.

Mungkin mereka tidak sadar, meski jarak mereka semakin lama semakin jauh namun perasaan mereka semakin lama semakin dekat.

.

.

"Nee-chan! Lihatlah apa yang kubawa ini!" Ujar Hanabi sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke pangkuan Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil menyisir rambut basahnya.

Hinata meletakkan sisirnya. "Apa ini?"

"Majalah." Hanabi memutar bola matanya seolah-olah tidak percaya kakaknya bertanya seperti itu. "Aku mendapatkannya dari temanku. Nee-chan harus membacanya, ada banyak tips yang bisa _kau pakai_." Hanabi tersenyum jahil sambil mengedipkan matanya, seakan memberi kode.

Hinata mulai mengamati majalah dengan sampul seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek. Hinata sering membaca koran. Hampir setiap hari Hiashi membacanya, dan ketika ayahnya sudah selesai membaca maka Hinata mendapatkan giliran untuk membaca mengenai peristiwa yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama Hinata menyentuh sesuatu yang disebut dengan majalah.

"Tips? Untuk apa?" Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dari kedipan mata Hanabi.

"Ugh! Pokoknya nee-chan harus membaca ini, oke?! Jika ada beberapa hal yang ingin kau tanyakan," Hanabi menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga. "Tanyakan saja padaku."

"Um… baiklah?" Meskipun Hinata tidak memahami apa maksud Hanabi, setidaknya ia tidak boleh menghancurkan kesenangan Hanabi.

Ketika Hinata membaca majalah itu hingga larut malam, ia mulai mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Hanabi. Majalah ini membahas mengenai dunia perempuan mulai dari penampilan dan kecantikan, berita terkini, artikel kesehatan, hingga tips-tips menarik.

Hinata menatap tiga orang model cantik yang dianggap sebagai panutan para gadis remaja saat ini. Penampilan mereka ditiru dan dijadikan contoh. Gadis berambut pirang dan bermata hijau itu mencerminkan karakter yang periang, sementara gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata biru mencerminkan karakter manis dan anggun, sedangkan gadis dengan rambut dan mata hitam mencerminkan karakter yang elegan dan misterius.

Hinata membandingkan ketiga orang itu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah perempuan cantik itu harus memakai rok mini dan pakaian ketat? Apakah perempuan cantik itu harus memakai make-up dan rambutnya ditata modis? Apakah perempuan cantik itu harus mengenakan sepatu dengan hak tinggi dan juga memiliki kuku yang di cat warna-warni dan mengkilap?

Apakah Hinata harus menjadi seperti mereka agar bisa disebut cantik dan mendapatkan perhatian Naruto? Tapi Hinata tidak bisa seperti itu, ia tidak akan bisa.

Hinata adalah seorang ninja. Hinata adalah seorang petarung yang diharuskan untuk memiliki kemampuan menghabisi lawan dan bukannya bersolek dan memakai pakaian modis. Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang terlahir di klan tradisional dan kolot, ia tidak mungkin memakai pakaian minim dan ketat yang dianggap vulgar dan tidak etis. Hinata adalah seorang gadis pemalu, ia tidak mungkin berlenggak-lengok dan mempertontonkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Hinata melemparkan majalah itu ke lantai.

Entah mengapa hatinya kini terasa kacau. Ketika ia mengingat kembali perkataan Kurenai-sensei, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

_"Kau harus bisa menemukan seseorang yang mau mendengarkanmu, mau berbagi bebanmu, mau menerima kekuranganmu… kau harus bisa menemukan seseorang yang merindukanmu ketika kau tidak ada, mencari-cari dirimu diantara kerumunan orang, berusaha melihatmu meski kau berjalan menjauh…"_

Berbagi beban? Menerima kekurangan? Semua orang berharap bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang sempurna dan tidak memiliki kekurangan ataupun beban. Bahkan klan Hyuuga juga selalu menuntut Hinata untuk menjadi seorang yang sempurna. Seseorang yang lemah dan banyak kekurangan sepertinya tidak akan bisa disukai… mungkin Hinata saat ini sudah berubah. Ia menjadi semakin kuat dan semakin tangguh… namun itu masih belum mampu menghapuskan semua kekurangan yang melekat pada dirinya.

.

.

Terkadang Hinata merasa heran pada Hanabi. Bagaimana Hanabi selalu bisa mengetahui kabar terpanas yang terjadi di Konoha?

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, ketika Hinata sedang sibuk menyirami kebun tanaman herbalnya, Hanabi tiba-tiba menghampirinya sambil membawa kabar yang menggemparkan.

"Nee-chan! Uzumaki Naruto terluka saat sedang menjalankan misi dan saat ini dia dirawat di rumah sakit!"

Kabar tersebut langsung membuat Hinata panik dan cemas. Jika biasanya ia menjenguk Naruto sambil ditemani oleh Shino atau Kiba, kini ia berusaha melakukannya sendiri. Ia harus menjadi pemberani! Hinata kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit demi memastikan kondisinya. Dalam hatinya, Hinata berdoa agar Naruto lekas sembuh. Tapi siapa sangka Hanabi tiba-tiba menarik dan menyeretnya ke kamar sambil menyodorkan aneka jenis make-up ke arahnya.

"Nee-chan, kau itu hendak bertemu dengan calon kekasihmu. Ada baiknya jika nee-chan mempercantik diri agar membuatnya terpesona."

"Hanabi, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat! Saat ini Naruto-kun sedang sakit!"

Hanabi mengibaskan rambut cokelatnya. "Kecantikan tidak mengenal waktu!"

"T-tapi…"

"Si Uzumaki itu tidak terluka parah. Dia akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari."

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Hanabi berbuat sesuka hatinya. Melihat kemampuan Hanabi dalam merias, Hinata merasa bingung mengapa adiknya yang tomboy sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Dan siapakah orang yang telah mengajari Hanabi?!

"Nee-chan terlihat sangat cantik." Hanabi merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Kurasa ini berlebihan…" Hinata mengamati wajahnya di cermin. Riasan yang ia kenakan terlihat natural namun juga membuatnya nampak… berbeda. Hinata memang pernah mengenakan riasan, namun ia mengenakan itu hanya saat menghadiri acara-acara formal.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Hanabi menarik kakaknya. "Sekarang adalah saatnya nee-chan beraksi. Tunjukkan kecantikanmu pada si Uzumaki dan buatlah ia terpesona!"

"Hanabi!"

Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena kegugupannya inilah ia lupa membawakan sesuatu untuk Naruto. Ketika Hinata berniat untuk pergi dan membatalkan kunjungannya ini, ia justru bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Berniat mengunjungi Naruto eh?" Sakura menyikut Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"A-ano…"

"Kau tampil cantik hari ini. Pasti Naruto akan melihatmu." Ujar Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Mendengar itu, Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya yang berubah merah.

Ketika mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar tempat Naruto dirawat, Sakura bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kondisi Naruto yang hanya mengalami patah tulang dan beberapa memar akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. Melihat Sakura yang nampak tenang dan santai, Hinata bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika Naruto tidak terluka parah.

Saat mereka tiba di kamar tempat Naruto dirawat, Sakura langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar sambil berteriak "Naruto _baka!_ Mengapa kau begitu ceroboh!" Nada kalimat Sakura langsung berubah manis ketika menyapa Uchiha Sasuke yang ternyata turut ada disana. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah lama berada disini?" Hinata tidak begitu mempedulikan respon Sasuke karena seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menampakkan kakinya yang diperban. "Maaf Sakura-chan, aku tidak hati-hati." Ketika Hinata menampakkan diri dari balik punggung Sakura, Naruto turut menyapanya. "Ah, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata mencoba tersenyum meski rasa gugup membanjiri dirinya. Perasaan gugupnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia merasakan tatapan Uchiha Sasuke yang nampak tidak bersahabat padanya. Jari-jari Hinata meremas ujung bajunya dengan canggung, ia _bisa_ melakukan ini! "Selamat siang Naruto-kun… U-Uchiha-san." Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. "B-bagaimana kondisimu, Naruto-kun. Kuharap kau lekas sehat."

Naruto tertawa. "Tak perlu khawatir Hinata-chan! Aku hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar lalu aku bisa berlarian kembali!"

"Tidak semudah itu!" Sakura terlihat kesal. "Awas saja jika sampai aku melihatmu berlarian dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu!"

"Tapi Sakura-chan… aku sudah tidak merasa sakit."

"Kau harus menuruti perkataan dokter!"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pahit ketika melihat Sakura dan Naruto berdebat. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Hinata seperti orang asing diantara mereka. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, namun melepaskannya kembali saat ia teringat jika saat ini ia mengenakan lipstick. Jangankan melihat Hinata, Naruto bahkan tidak begitu menyadari kehadiran Hinata disini.

_Apakah akan selalu seperti ini…_

_Apakah Naruto tidak akan bisa melihat Hinata…_

Meskipun Hinata ada atau tidak ada, mungkin bagi Naruto itu tidak ada bedanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Hinata mohon pamit. Sakura berusaha mencegahnya, namun Hinata bersikeras ingin pergi. Ketika ia berada di pintu, sekali lagi ia menoleh. Sakura tersenyum padanya, Naruto melambai padanya, dan Sasuke… pemuda itu selalu saja memberikannya tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ketika Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit, langit nampak mendung.

Selama ini Naruto adalah tujuan hidupnya… inspirasinya… cintanya… Hinata selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik agar layak bersanding di sisi Naruto. Ia ingin kuat agar bisa bertarung di sisi Naruto. Ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang dikagumi Naruto.

Selama ini Hinata selalu menganggap Naruto sebagai mataharinya… Naruto adalah seseorang yang selalu bersinar dan hangat. Tapi bukankah matahari adalah hal yang tidak mampu digapai oleh manusia biasa? Apakah Hinata tidak akan bisa menggapai mataharinya meski ia telah berusaha berlari dengan sekuat tenaga?

Gerimis mulai turun namun Hinata masih tetap berjalan. Orang-orang nampak sibuk mencari tempat berteduh namun Hinata terlihat tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan sejauh apapun perjalanan yang ditempuh, pasti akan ada akhirnya. Hinata sudah lama menempuh perjalanan cintanya, namun kapankah semua ini akan berakhir? Jika suatu saat nanti memang berakhir, akan seperti apakah kisah yang diterima Hinata?

Ia tidak menyesal karena telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, ia hanya menyesal karena tidak mampu menemukan cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Hujan semakin deras dan membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia lalu mengelap air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya dan merasa kesal pada make-up yang menempel di telapak tangannya. Seharusnya ia tidak memakai semua ini. Untuk apa memakainya?! Pemuda pujaannya bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun! Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apakah wajahnya saat ini. Mungkin sangat mengerikan dengan rambut basah dan riasan yang acak-acakan.

Mungkin tipe gadis yang disukai Naruto bukanlah seseorang seperti Hinata. Ketika mereka masih berada di akademi dulu, hampir semua orang tahu jika Naruto selalu mengejar-ngejar Sakura. Mungkin gadis yang disukai Naruto adalah seseorang seperti Sakura yang periang, _cerah,_ pemberani, kuat, _cantik,_ percaya diri…

Tak mengherankan Hinata tidak mampu merebut hati Naruto… Hinata tidak akan bisa berubah seperti Sakura…

Hinata terkesiap ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Sasuke seolah-olah muncul begitu saja dan membuatnya terkejut. Mengapa Sasuke ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani Naruto?

Di jalanan ini, hanya ada mereka berdua yang berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan. Hinata nampak menyedihkan dengan sekujur tubuh basah kuyup sementara Sasuke nampak misterius dengan penampilannya yang serba hitam dan payung merah di tangannya.

Sasuke mengulurkan payung kepada Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung. Kini rintik hujan membasahi pundaknya yang tidak tertutupi payung.

"Pegang." Perintahnya terdengar mutlak.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata meraih gagang payung itu dan memegangnya. Kini giliran Sasuke yang basah kuyup akibat terkena hujan. Hinata membuka mulutnya, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Akan tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu sedangkan pikirannya kosong. Tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Kali ini Hinata yang menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh.

"Uchiha-san, apa maksud tindakanmu ini?" Hinata bergumam lirih sambil mencengkeram erat payung yang ada di tangannya.

_Jika pada akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi basah, lalu apa gunanya payung ini?_

Sayang sekali pertanyaan Hinata kalah dengan suara rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi.

Beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi Hinata berubah horror. Dengan takut-takut ia mendekati etalase kaca sebuah toko dan mengamati bayangan dirinya.

"…"

Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan riasan yang luntur dan berantakan! Mascara yang luntur menciptakan garis kehitaman yang menuruni pipi. Bedak yang dipoleskan Hanabi kini nampak belepotan. Sedangkan polesan lipstick merah yang ada di bibirnya saat ini belepotan hingga ke pipi dan dagunya akibat ia usap dengan telapak tangannya tadi.

"….mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mampu menatap wajah Uchiha-san"

.

.

TBC…

**Secantik apapun seorang perempuan, pasti dia akan rendah diri ketika orang yang disukainya tidak meliriknya -_- saya seorang perempuan, saya tahu betul perasaan seperti itu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Canon tapi tidak 100% canon**

**.**

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan**

**.**

**SasuSaku fans stay away!**

**.**

**5 : Kari**

**.**

**.**

Selama seminggu ini Hinata tidak bertemu dan tidak _mau_ bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kemanapun Hinata pergi, ia selalu ekstra waspada agar tidak berpapasan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan terkadang ia mengaktifkan _byakugan_ untuk memastikan jika keadaan sekelilingnya bebas dari kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke.

Terkadang Hinata merasa perilakunya ini sangat berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?! Ia tidak siap bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke!

Setiap kali Hinata melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, ia akan teringat pada 'insiden payung' yang membuat dirinya luar biasa malu. Setelah menghapus riasannya hingga bersih dengan menggunakan air hujan, Hinata kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan payung merah di tangan. Untunglah saat itu tidak ada yang memergokinya. Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa seandainya ada yang bertanya mengapa tubuhnya basah meskipun telah memakai payung.

Seringkali Hinata berpikir mengenai apa yang dipikirkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah pemuda itu diam-diam menertawakan Hinata? Apakah pemuda itu mengejek penampilannya? Lalu mengenai payung itu… apa maksud Uchiha Sasuke melakukan itu? Apakah karena kasihan? Mengapa dia rela memberikan payungnya pada Hinata dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kehujanan?

Berbicara mengenai payung…

Hinata menatap payung merah yang ia simpan di kamarnya dengan perasaan muram. Bagaimanapun juga payung ini adalah payung milik Sasuke. Hinata memiliki kewajiban untuk mengembalikannya dan juga berterima kasih karena Sasuke telah mau meminjamkannya. Tapi… tapi…

Ia akan memikirkan mengenai masalah ini nanti. Saat ini ia harus pergi mengunjungi Sakura.

Kini Sakura dan Hinata sering bertemu di sela-sela kesibukan mereka untuk memasak bersama, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura meminta untuk diajari memasak. Hinata tidak keberatan dengan itu, memasak adalah hobinya. Mereka berdua selalu memasak di dapur Sakura, mustahil mereka bisa menggunakan dapur Hyuuga dengan sesuka hati mereka.

Sakura mengepal-ngepal onigiri ditangannya dengan perasaan gemas sambil mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Hinata. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Hinata. Apakah usahaku masih belum cukup? Aku selalu berusaha menjadi perempuan yang bisa merawatnya dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Aku selalu mencoba bersikap perhatian dan pengertian padanya. Aku sudah memberikan berbagai tanda padanya jika aku ingin bersamanya! Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan secara langsung jika aku ingin memasak untuknya di sepanjang sisa hidupku! Dia tidak memberikan respon apapun selain _hm_ yang tidak kumengerti artinya." Sakura lalu membanting onigiri itu ke atas meja.

Hinata merasa iba pada onigiri yang kini sudah tidak berbentuk akibat dianiaya oleh tangan Sakura. Selama ini Hinata selalu iri pada Sakura dan semua kelebihannya. Tapi siapa sangka gadis sesempurna Sakura juga memiliki masalah dalam bidang percintaan.

"Hey Hinata… menurutmu apakah Sasuke-kun belum menyadari jika aku memiliki keinginan untuk bisa bersamanya?"

Tangan Hinata yang sedang mengepal-ngepal onigiri terhenti. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang bebal dan bodoh, Hinata yakin akan hal itu. "Sakura-san, menurutku…" Hinata berbicara dengan ragu-ragu. "Uchiha-san sudah mengetahui keinginanmu. Hanya saja dia… ragu dan masih belum siap."

Sakura berusaha tersenyum. "Aku hanya menginginkan sebuah kejelasan. Jika Sasuke-kun memang mencintaiku namun belum siap untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan, aku akan menunggunya hingga dia siap. Aku sudah lama menantinya… jika aku harus menanti selama satu atau dua tahun lagi maka tidak masalah."

"Bagaimana jika Uchiha-san tidak mencintai… um –maaf! A-a-aku t-tidak bermaksud…" Hinata merasa panik saat melihat wajah Sakura berubah muram. "A-aku minta maaf! A-aku telah salah bicara…"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman pahit di bibirnya. "Sejujurnya itu adalah kemungkinan yang selalu kubuang jauh-jauh dari pikiranku. Aku… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika Sasuke-kun tidak mencintaiku."

"Sakura-san…" Bagaimana perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke, Hinata mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Ketika mereka masih berada di akademi dulu, Hinata sering memperhatikan Sakura yang memberikan tatapan penuh damba dan harapan pada Sasuke. Itu adalah tatapan yang sangat Hinata kenali…

"Sejak kecil aku sudah mencintainya. Meskipun dia bersikap dingin padaku… aku tetap mencintainya… meskipun dia tidak pernah menoleh padaku… aku tetap mencintainya… meskipun dia meninggalkan Konoha dan menempuh jalan kegelapan… aku tetap mencintainya… meskipun dia dibenci oleh semua orang… aku tetap mencintainya…"

Hinata meletakkan onigirinya ke atas piring dengan hati-hati. _Seseorang yang menderita karena cinta… siapa yang bisa dipersalahkan untuk penderitaan itu?_

Tatapan Sakura berubah menerawang. "Saat seorang gadis jatuh cinta dengan tulus, maka perasaannya tidak bisa berubah dengan mudah." Sepasang mata hijau Sakura memancarkan sebuah emosi yang begitu dalam. "Benar-benar sulit untuk diubah…" Kini ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa memahami perasaanku ini."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum. Sakura memang benar… perasaan seperti itu sulit untuk diubah.

Tapi cinta bukan hal yang paling utama dalam hidup. Hinata tahu itu. Klan Hyuuga sama sekali tidak mengutamakan cinta dalam pernikahan. Perjodohan adalah hal yang umum dilakukan oleh anggota klan Hyuuga demi menjaga kemurnian _byakugan_, bahkan dulu ayah dan mendiang ibunya juga menikah karena perjodohan.

Ayahnya secara tidak langsung pernah mengatakan jika Hinata kelak akan menikah dengan anggota klan Hyuuga atau menikah dengan seseorang yang dianggap 'sederajat'. Ayahnya juga pernah membahas mengenai Naruto. _Seandainya _Hinata bisa menikahi Naruto maka klan Hyuuga tidak akan keberatan, bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah calon Hokage oleh karena itu memiliki menantu seorang Hokage adalah hal yang menguntungkan bagi klan.

Tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mustahil… Naruto sama sekali tidak mencintainya…

Jika memang seperti itu… maka Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima laki-laki yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Hinata tidak sebebas Sakura. Ia tidak memiliki kebebasan untuk menanti cintanya hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hinata memiliki batas waktu hingga akhirnya klan Hyuuga mulai memilihkan laki-laki untuknya. Klan Hyuuga tidak akan menerima pembangkangan ataupun penolakan.

Jika pada akhirnya Hinata tidak bisa bersanding dengan Naruto… Hinata hanya mampu berdoa semoga Sakura bisa bersanding dengan Sasuke. Hinata ingin Sakura bisa bersanding dengan pujaan hatinya dan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia.

Topik pembicaraan mereka kemudian beralih pada hal-hal yang lebih ringan. Sambil melanjutkan mengepal onigiri-onigiri yang mereka buat, Sakura membagikan cerita mengenai misi-misi yang pernah dijalankan oleh tim 7 dan Kakashi-sensei. Hinata begitu tertarik mendengar cerita tentang Naruto yang begitu ceroboh namun selalu pantang menyerah dalam menghadapi tantangan yang hadir padanya.

"Sakura-san, kurasa kita terlalu banyak membuat onigiri." Hinata merasa cemas, apa yang harus dilakukan agar onigiri sebanyak ini bisa habis?

Sakura menata onigiri ke dalam kotak bento berukuran besar. "Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku jamin ini semua bisa habis bila diberikan pada Sasuke-kun dan Naruto." Ia lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Sebentar lagi makan siang, pasti mereka berdua lapar. Sejak pagi Naruto menemani Sasuke-kun berlatih. Karena Sasuke-kun sudah tidak mengajar di akademi lagi, waktunya dihabiskan dengan berlatih. Kuharap mereka berdua tidak terluka. Ah Hinata, kau harus ikut denganku untuk mengantar bento ini–"

"Ti-tidak usah!" Meskipun Hinata sangat ingin berjumpa dengan Naruto, namun ia masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Syukurlah Sakura tidak memaksa Hinata.

Baju Sakura yang berwarna merah mengingatkan Hinata pada payung yang masih belum ia kembalikan. Seandainya Sakura tahu jika Sasuke meminjamkan payungnya pada Hinata, kira-kira bagaimanakah komentarnya? Apakah Sakura akan diam saja ataukah merasa cemburu?

Setelah selesai menata bentonya, kini Sakura menuangkan air minum ke dalam botol. "Aku merasa senang karena kemampuan memasakku sudah ada peningkatan. Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyukai masakan rumah, kuharap aku selalu bisa memenuhi keinginannya. Kemarin aku bersama Sasuke-kun dan Naruto pergi makan diluar. Sasuke-kun memesan nasi dan kari ayam. Tapi Sasuke-kun tidak menghabiskan makanannya karena dia menganggap kari itu benar-benar tidak enak."

"Kari?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Setiap kali mengingat ekspresi Sasuke-kun saat berusaha menghabiskan karinya rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyesal karena ia telah memesan itu." Suara Sakura berubah melembut. "Sasuke-kun mengatakan jika kari ayam buatan mendiang ibunya sangat enak. Kuharap aku bisa memasak kari ayam yang disukai Sasuke-kun."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, sebuah ide melintas di kepala Hinata.

.

.

Empat hari setelah pembicaraannya dengan Sakura, Hinata baru bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengunjungi Sasuke. Dengan payung merah dan sebuah wadah plastik besar berisi kari ayam buatannya, Hinata mengetuk pintu apartemen Sasuke dengan ekspresi seperti sedang menjalankan misi penting.

Pada kenyataannya Hinata menganggap ini layaknya sebuah misi. Ia mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna. Payung merah yang dipinjamkan pada Hinata telah dibersihkan dengan sebersih-bersihnya. Kari ayam yang ia bawa telah dimasak dengan spesial. Jika biasanya Hinata selalu memakai bumbu instan setiap kali memasak kari, kini Hinata memakai semua bumbu-bumbunya dari bahan segar.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu apartemen dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke… dengan potongan rambut panjang sebelah? Huh? Sisi kanan rambutnya pendek hingga ke batas dagu sedangkan sisi kiri rambutnya sangat panjang hingga melampaui pundak. Bagian depan rambutnya menutupi bagian kiri wajahnya namun memiliki ujung yang tidak rata.

"Hyuuga."

Suara Sasuke yang dingin dan kaku membuat Hinata sadar jika ia baru saja bersikap kurang sopan. "Se-selamat siang Uchiha-san." Cicitnya dengan wajah memerah. Kecanggungan diantara mereka semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja dan tidak membalas salam Hinata. Tubuh Sasuke yang menjulang tinggi menghalangi pintu, seolah-olah seperti penjaga gerbang neraka. Hinata kembali melongo sambil menatap bagian kiri lengan baju Sasuke yang kosong. Sasuke pasti terluka saat peperangan dulu…

"Apa yang kau hanya akan berdiri disana dan menatap lenganku yang telah menghilang?" Sasuke nampak tidak suka melihat Hinata yang hanya berdiri melongo di depan pintu apartemennya seperti orang tolol.

"A-ah… S-saya… a-ano…" Wajah Hinata semakin memerah ketika ia lagi-lagi bersikap kurang sopan. Pasti Sasuke merasa kesal dan kurang nyaman dengan tatapan Hinata. Hinata berani bersumpah jika ia tidak bermaksud menghina ataupun mengejek Sasuke! Mengapa Hinata selalu mempermalukan dirinya sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke?! Hinata benar-benar ingin kabur dari tempat ini secepatnya lalu menceburkan diri ke sungai untuk menghilangkan rasa malu yang menjalari dirinya.

Untung saja ia teringat alasan utamanya datang ke tempat ini.

Hinata membungkukkan punggungnya sambil menyodorkan payung merah pada Sasuke. Untuk sementara ini semua rasa malunya ia singkirkan jauh-jauh. "U-Uchiha-san, saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena Uchiha-san telah meminjamkan payung ini pada saya." Butuh waktu lumayan lama hingga akhirnya Sasuke mau menerima kembali payung itu. Sejujurnya Hinata sempat mengira Sasuke akan menolaknya lalu membanting pintu tepat ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata lalu menyodorkan tas kain yang di dalamnya terdapat wadah berisi kari ayam. "Saya harap Uchiha-san berkenan menerima ini sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih saya."

Bukannya langsung menerima, Sasuke justru bertanya "Apa itu?"

"Kari ayam. Saya harap Uchiha-san menyukainya." Jawab Hinata dengan tangan yang masih terulur. Hinata lalu menundukkan pandangannya dan menatap lantai. Jika Sasuke menolak pemberiannya ini, maka tidak masalah. Yang penting Hinata sudah memiliki niatan baik –

"Masuklah."

"H-huh?!" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya karena terkejut. Tas kain yang dibawanya hampir saja terjatuh dari genggamannya. Sasuke berjalan masuk, seolah mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

Hinata kemudian memberanikan diri masuk ke apartemen Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Sepasang matanya tidak lepas menatap bagian rambut belakang Sasuke yang… kacau dan tidak rata. Ia tidak takut dengan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah teman Naruto, jika Naruto mengatakan Sasuke bisa dipercaya maka Hinata akan mempercayainya. Hinata hanya takut dengan situasi ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika berada di apartemen pemuda yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sofa yang dulu pernah ia tiduri. Ia lalu mengamati tumpukan buku yang ada di meja, beberapa buah buku terbuka dan menampakkan halaman yang penuh tulisan. Hinata membulatkan matanya ketika melihat tumpukan ramen instan yang ditata di sudut ruangan, apakah Sasuke juga menyukai ramen ataukan semua itu adalah pemberian Naruto?

Hinata lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil mencengkeram tasnya. Apakah yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sasuke? Mengapa dia menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya? "Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke diam. Hinata juga diam.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang ekspresi tidak sabar. Hinata menjadi bingung.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata kembali melongo.

"Kau mengatakan ingin memberikanku sesuatu." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang kaku.

"Huh?" Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata sadar apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sasuke "A-ah! I-ini…" Ia kembali menyodorkan tasnya pada Sasuke.

Hinata hanya berdiri sambil menyaksikan Sasuke meletakkan tas itu ke meja dapur dan mengeluarkan wadah berisi kari ayam buatannya. "Aku tidak ingin mengembalikan wadah ini padamu, jadi sebaiknya kau langsung membawanya pulang." Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Ah… jadi itu alasannya… Tas kain yang dibawa Hinata dengan jelas memperlihatkan wadah plastik di dalamnya. Sudah jelas Sasuke tidak mungkin mau menemui Hinata untuk mengembalikan wadah itu.

Ketika Hinata melihat Sasuke nampak bingung cara membuka wadah itu, Hinata mendekatinya. "Uchiha-san, kau harus membuka pengait samping itu terlebih dahulu, baru kau bisa membukanya." Wajah Hinata memerah ketika mendengar Sasuke mendengus saat melihat stiker rubah kuning yang menghiasi tutup wadah. Ugh, mengapa diantara sekian banyak wadah yang ia miliki Hinata justru memilih wadah itu?! Tanpa perlu dikatakan, Hinata tahu stiker itu sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi… stiker itu sangat imut.

Ketika wadah tersebut berhasil dibuka, aroma kari ayam langsung menyebar ke seisi ruangan. Sasuke langsung menumpahkan semua kari itu ke dalam panci.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Um… sama-sama…" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sasuke berterima kasih padanya?

Ketika Hinata hendak meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pemuda yang memiliki potongan rambut panjang sebelah. "Uchiha-san, bolehkah aku menolongmu untuk memotong rambutmu?" Setelah mengatakan semua itu, Hinata terkejut. Mengapa mulutnya tiba-tiba mengatakan itu?!

Mungkin gaya rambut Sasuke yang tidak lazim membuat tangan Hinata menjadi gatal dan begitu ingin memperbaikinya.

Namun siapa yang bisa menyangka jika Uchiha Sasuke mau menerima bantuannya?!

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, duduk di atas lantai. Hinata memegang gunting di tangannya sementara Sasuke duduk memunggungi Hinata. Seorang ninja tidak bisa dengan mudahnya membiarkan orang yang tidak ia kenal berada di dekatnya dengan membawa benda tajam yang bisa dijadikan alat menyerang. Tapi Sasuke membiarkan Hinata melakukan itu. Sasuke memang terlihat tidak nyaman, pundaknya nampak tegang. Meski begitu Sasuke mempercayai Hinata dan membiarkan Hinata memotong rambutnya.

Hinata merasa senang karena Sasuke bisa mempercayainya.

Hinata tidak akan bertanya mengapa Sasuke bisa merusak tatanan rambutnya seperti tadi. Yang jelas kini Hinata berusaha memperbaikinya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Rambut Sasuke begitu hitam dan tebal. Juga sangat lembut meskipun agak kaku.

"Ketika aku masih kecil dulu, rambutku sangat pendek." Suara Hinata memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Ketika tidak menatap Sasuke secara langsung, keberanian Hinata muncul. "Terkadang orang-orang mengira aku adalah anak laki-laki. Banyak yang menyarankan agar aku mau memanjangkan rambutku, tapi aku selalu saja menolaknya."

Sasuke hanya diam. Hinata menganggap sikap diam itu karena Sasuke tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke tidak sama seperti rumor yang beredar. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara dan dingin, namun dia bukanlah monster berbahaya yang tidak berperasaan.

Perlahan-lahan bagian belakang rambut Sasuke dipangkas rapi. Rambut hitam yang tadinya menjuntai hingga melampaui pundak kini tinggal sebatas dagu. Sesekali tangan Hinata mengusap-usap punggung dan bahunya untuk menghilangkan potongan-potongan rambut yang berjatuhan. Hinata tidak berkomentar apapun ketika punggung Sasuke berubah kaku setiap kali Hinata menyentuhnya.

Lalu Hinata menyadari satu masalah kecil. Bagian belakang rambut Sasuke sudah selesai, kini saatnya ia memotong bagian depan. Tapi… tapi… itu artinya Hinata harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke!

Haruskah Hinata melakukannya?

"U-um… ba-bagian depan…"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Potong Sasuke.

Fiuuhh… syukurlah…

Hinata meletakkan guntingnya di lantai. "Aku sudah selesai memotong rambutmu, Uchiha-san."

"Mm." Sasuke mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya, memastikan seperti apa bentuk rambutnya saat ini.

"Mungkin Uchiha-san harus melihat seperti apakah hasilnya dengan bercermin." Terkadang Hinata merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat menatap punggung Sasuke seperti ini, Hinata bisa berinteraksi normal dengannya. Namun ketika mereka berdua berhadapan, Hinata selalu dilanda rasa gugup dan melakukan kesalahan yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengingatmu."

"Huh?"

"Pada awalnya aku tidak mengenalimu. Tapi kini aku mengingatmu. Ternyata kau adalah si Hyuuga berambut pendek yang memiliki hobi menguntit Naruto dimanapun dan kapanpun."

"…um…" Wajah Hinata memerah. Dari sekian banyak hal yang diingat Sasuke, mengapa dia harus mengingat hal itu?!

"Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihat warna matamu."

"Aku tidak mengira Uchiha-san masih mengingatku." Hinata berucap lirih. Ia hanya mampu menatap punggung Sasuke, ia tidak bisa melihat seperti apakah ekspresi Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan anak-anak lain. Diantara sekian banyak anak yang berisik dan selalu berbuat onar, kau selalu diam tanpa suara. Diantara sekian banyak anak yang ingin bersinar dan menonjol, kau selalu berusaha agar tidak terlihat. Kau selalu berusaha bersembunyi dari tatapan orang-orang agar tidak diperhatikan. Diantara sekian banyak anak yang mengejek dan menghina Naruto, hanya kau saja yang melihatnya dengan kekaguman dan penuh harap. Setiap kali Naruto kalah, kau tidak pernah menertawakannya. Banyak anak perempuan berlomba-lomba memanjangkan rambut mereka namun kau selalu saja tampil dengan potongan rambut yang memperlihatkan tengkukmu."

Hinata tertegun. Selama berada di akademi, keberadaannya mudah sekali dilupakan. Tidak ada yang mengingat namanya ataupun berbicara padanya. Ia tidak cantik… ia tidak hebat… ia tidak jenius… ia terlalu takut untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun… Ia selalu berusaha agar tidak menarik perhatian, sifatnya yang pemalu membuatnya benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia selalu berpikir tidak ada yang melihatnya… ia selalu berpikir tidak ada yang memperhatikannya…

"Uchiha-san… mengapa kau memperhatikanku?" Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa justru Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu memperhatikannya?

Sasuke menoleh. Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam terlihat begitu dingin dan dalam. "Karena mustahil bagiku untuk tidak memperhatikanmu."

.

.

**TBC…**

**Untuk cerita saya yang lain, mohon sabar ya karena saya belum tahu kapan bisa update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Canon tapi tidak 100% canon**

**.**

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan**

**.**

**SasuSaku fans stay away!**

**.**

**6 : I See You**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak bisa tidur.

Ia berguling ke sisi kiri. Lalu berguling ke sisi kanan. Menaikkan selimutnya. Menurunkan selimutnya. Berpindah posisi tidur…

Semua hal telah ia lakukan namun kantuk belum juga menghampirinya.

Ini pasti karena perkataan Sasuke siang tadi.

_"Karena mustahil bagiku untuk tidak memperhatikanmu."_

Apa maksud kalimat Sasuke itu?!

Hinata tidak mungkin bisa mendapatkan jawaban pasti karena Sasuke enggan menjelaskannya dan Hinata terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

_"Karena mustahil bagiku untuk tidak memperhatikanmu."_

Kalimat tersebut sukses membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi campur aduk. Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, Hinata kemudian pamit pulang karena tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

_"Karena mustahil bagiku untuk tidak memperhatikanmu."_

Apakah kalimat itu berarti sejak dulu Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Hinata?

Tapi… tapi… mengapa Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata?! Tidak ada hal yang istimewa dalam dirinya! Daripada memperhatikan Hinata, pasti orang-orang akan lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan Sakura atau Ino yang berkali-kali lipat lebih baik daripada Hinata.

_"Karena mustahil bagiku untuk tidak memperhatikanmu."_

Kenapa Hinata tidak sadar jika Sasuke memperhatikannya?! Apakah ini dikarenakan Hinata yang terlalu fokus pada Naruto dan tidak sadar jika ada orang lain yang memperhatikan dirinya?

"Aku bisa gila…" Hinata mengubur dirinya ke dalam selimut. "Jika seperti ini terus aku bisa gila…" Hinata merasa menyesal karena telah berkunjung ke tempat Sasuke dan mendengarkan perkataannya yang berhasil membuat dunia Hinata menjadi berantakan.

Sialan kau Uchiha Sasuke!

Kuharap kau bermimpi buruk malam ini!

.

.

_Darah…_

_Merah…_

_Jalanan dibasuh oleh darah…_

_Warna merah menghiasi segalanya…_

_Darah menempel dimana-mana… di jalanan… di tembok… di lantai rumahnya… bahkan darah juga turut menempel di ujung sandalnya…_

_Semuanya kini berubah merah._

_Tubuh orang tuanya tergeletak di lantai yang dipenuhi kubangan darah. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri mereka, berusaha memastikan kondisi mereka. Tangan mungilnya mengguncang-guncang tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar saat darah yang masih hangat menempel di jemarinya._

_Tidak._

_Tidak._

_Darah menempel di tangannya… tubuhnya… pakaiannya…_

_Mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi?_

_Ia terkesiap saat sepasang tangan dingin mencengkeram pundaknya._

_Ketika ia berbalik, sepasang mata berwarna merah darah menyambutnya dan menariknya menuju kegelapan._

Sasuke terbangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. "Mimpi… hanya mimpi…" Gumamnya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memimpikan tragedi itu. Ketika ia baru saja kehilangan keluarga dan klannya dulu, hampir setiap malam ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

Matanya lalu mengamati jari tangannya yang bersih tanpa noda darah. Perutnya terasa mual setiap kali mengingat darah yang menempel di jarinya. Telapak tangannya lalu mengusap-usap lengan kirinya. Bagaimanapun juga selama sepuluh tahun lebih ia hidup dengan kedua tangannya, kini ia masih belum terbiasa hidup hanya dengan satu tangannya saja.

Sakura sudah berkali-kali menawarkan diri untuk membantunya memasang lengan pengganti namun Sasuke selalu saja menolaknya.

Ia merasa tidak pantas.

Jika tangan kirinya yang hilang bisa dijadikan pengingat kesalahan masa lalu dan dosa-dosa yang telah ia lakukan, maka akan lebih baik jika ia tidak memasang lengan baru. Ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak ingin kembali menyakiti sahabat dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Sasuke memijat-mijat dahinya. Jika sudah seperti ini, mustahil ia bisa tertidur kembali. Ia kemudian pergi ke dapur dan mengambil air minum untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Ketika ia meletakkan kembali botol minumnya ke atas meja, matanya tertuju pada panci yang berisi kari ayam pemberian si Hyuuga.

Meskipun si Hyuuga itu sangat aneh dan menyebalkan, Sasuke harus mengakui jika masakannya sangat enak. Kari pemberian si Hyuuga itu tinggal tersisa separuh, mungkin kari itu akan habis saat ia sarapan nanti.

Ketika ia mengingat si Hyuuga, mau tidak mau ia juga turut mengingat perkataan yang terucap dari mulutnya tadi. _"Karena mustahil bagiku untuk tidak memperhatikanmu."_

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dasar Hyuuga sialan, dia berhasil membuat Sasuke mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

.

.

Hinata mengusap-usap matanya yang terasa berat.

Ia baru bisa tertidur ketika fajar muncul. Ketika ia ingin tidur sampai siang, ia malah dibangunkan secara paksa oleh Hanabi yang membutuhkan obat herbalnya untuk diberikan pada Neji nii-san sebagai bekalnya untuk menjalankan misi.

Hidup di klan seperti Hyuuga membuat Hinata tidak bisa bermalas-malasan. Setiap saat ada saja yang harus ia kerjakan. Berlatih saat pagi adalah rutinitas yang dijalani oleh Hinata dan para anggota Hyuuga lainnya agar kemampuan mereka tidak berkarat.

Hinata kembali mengusap-usap matanya sambil terus berjalan. Di tangannya ia membawa kue cokelat yang baru saja ia beli. Hari ini ia sudah berjanji pada Kurenai-sensei untuk mengunjunginya. Ia kemudian membeli kue cokelat yang sangat disukai oleh Kurenai-sensei sebagai buah tangan saat berkunjung.

Ketika Hinata belok di persimpangan jalan dan berpapasan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, langkahnya langsung terhenti. Gawat, ia terlalu mengantuk dan menjadi tidak fokus. Menghindari Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal yang wajib ia lakukan dalam daftarnya setelah pembicaraan canggung mereka kemarin. Seandainya Hinata tidak mengantuk, ia pasti bisa mengetahui keberadaan chakra Uchiha Sasuke dan menghindari pemuda itu secepatnya.

Ketika Hinata berhenti, Sasuke juga turut berhenti. Penampilannya masih misterius seperti biasa dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ia kenakan. Yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari kemarin adalah rambut hitamnya yang kini lebih pendek dan rapi.

Huh… mengapa hari ini Sasuke juga memiliki kantung mata yang tebal seperti milik Hinata?

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas lalu bergegas pergi. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah Sasuke. Hinata tidak ingin berbuat sesuatu hal yang bisa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Setelah beberapa meter berjalan, Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk memastikan jika pemuda itu sudah pergi.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke masih memperhatikannya.

.

.

Ketika Hinata kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga setelah mengunjungi Kurenai-sensei, ayahnya sudah menunggunya karena ada yang perlu dia bicarakan dengan Hinata.

Untuk sesaat Hinata mematung. Ia berusaha menerka-nerka alasan yang membuat ayahnya mau repot-repot berbicara dengannya. Awalnya ia mengira ayahnya ingin mengomentari misi yang ia kerjakan atau mengoreksi _taijutsu _Hinata. Namun siapa sangka ayahnya ternyata membicarakan hal lain padanya.

"Usiamu sudah cukup matang untuk mulai membina rumah tangga. Kau adalah putriku, aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tahu jika kau belum memiliki ketertarikan untuk menikah. Aku tahu kau menyukai pemuda Uzumaki itu. Tapi ingatlah nak, kau tidak bisa menanti pemuda itu selamanya. Cepat atau lambat kau memiliki kewajiban untuk menikah. Aku mengatakan semua ini bukan karena aku ingin memaksamu, aku hanya ingin kau mulai memikirkan masa depanmu."

Hinata duduk bersimpuh di lantai sambil mengamati tikar tatami. Ia tidak berani menatap mata ayahnya dan melihat seperti apakah ekspresi di wajah ayahnya saat ini. Apakah ayahnya kecewa padanya? Marah? Merasa kesal?

Ketika Hinata hanya bungkam tanpa menjawab apapun, Hiashi menarik nafas panjang. "Apakah tidak ada pemuda lainnya selain si Uzumaki itu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak ada…_ cintanya hanya untuk Naruto.

Hiashi bergumam perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu adalah hal yang baik atau buruk." Ia lalu mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk pergi.

Setelah pembicaraan yang menegangkan itu selesai, Hinata duduk berjongkok di tepi kolam dan mengamati ikan-ikan koi yang berenang bebas kesana kemari.

Apakah mencintai seseorang adalah hal yang buruk?

"Nee-chan."

"Mm." Hinata mengamati pantulan Hanabi yang ada di permukaan air kolam.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Otou-san tadi?"

"Pernikahan." Suara Hinata terdengar murung.

"Kau akan menikah?!" Hanabi mengguncang-guncang pundak Hinata dengan penuh kepanikan.

Hinata berusaha meloloskan diri dari jeratan Hanabi. "Bukan, bukan itu. Otou-san hanya mengingatkanku untuk segera mencari calon suami."

"Ah… begitu rupanya." Hanabi terlihat lega saat mengetahui kakaknya tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Si bungsu itu kemudian bergabung dengan kakaknya di tepi kolam dan mengamati ikan-ikan koi beraneka warna. "Mengapa nee-chan tidak pernah bisa berhenti mengejar si bebal Uzumaki itu?"

"Karena aku mencintainya." Hinata menjawabnya dengan singkat dan tanpa keraguan.

Kening Hanabi berkerut. "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin jika kau memang mencintainya?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin bersamanya."

"Sesuatu yang bernama cinta itu sangat tidak adil." Hanabi mencelupkan ujung jarinya ke kolam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mencintainya, dia tidak tahu. Kau ingin bersamanya, dia tidak menginginkan itu. Kau diam-diam terluka karenanya… dia tidak pernah menyadari itu. Nee-chan terus menerus mengatakan jika perasaanmu itu adalah cinta dan kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu karena itu. Nee-chan, bukankah kau itu sangat egois?"

"E-egois?"

Sepasang mata Hanabi berkilat marah. "Apakah nee-chan masih mengingat tindakanmu yang ceroboh saat invasi Pain dulu? _Seandainya _kau tidak selamat, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, pada Otou-san, pada nii-san dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu? Nee-chan tergesa-gesa membuktikan perasaanmu pada Naruto dan rela mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri tanpa memikirkanku dan yang lainnya! Mengapa nee-chan rela membuang nyawa demi pemuda yang tidak mau membalas pernyataan cintamu?!"

"Hanabi, sudah cukup."

"Seandainya nee-chan mati, aku akan sangat sedih… aku akan terpuruk karena kehilangan kakak yang kusayangi… tapi Naruto…" Hanabi menggeretakkan giginya. "Dia hanya akan bersedih untuk sesaat lalu melupakanmu! Dia hanya akan mengingatmu sekilas lalu menyingkirkanmu dari benaknya karena ia lebih memilih mengejar-ngejar Sakura dan memikirkan cara menjadi Hokage. Seandainya kau mati, dia hanya menganggap telah kehilangan salah seorang teman yang berharga! TEMAN! Di matanya kau adalah teman biasa!"

"Hanabi, cukup!"

"Seandainya nee-chan mati, sepuluh tahun kemudian apakah Naruto masih akan mengingat seperti apakah wajahmu? Dia tidak akan mengingatmu! Dia hanya akan mengatakan jika ia telah kehilangan teman perempuannya yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata! Dia tidak akan mengingat senyumanmu, dia tidak akan mengingat wajahmu, dia tidak akan mengingat rambutmu, dia tidak akan mengingat perasaanmu padanya!"

"Hanabi!"

"Nee-chan! Berhentilah bersikap egois atas nama cinta! Jika kau melakukan kebodohan seperti itu lagi maka aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu untuk menjauh!"

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan. Hinata tidak pernah mengira Hanabi sangat terluka akibat tindakannya dulu. Perkataan Hanabi membuatnya terpaku. _Seandainya ia mati… siapakah yang paling terluka?_

"Hanabi… aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

"Awas saja jika nee-chan mengingkarinya."

.

.

Haruno Sakura adalah seseorang yang pantang menyerah baik dalam hal menjadi ninja atau dalam urusan perasaan.

Ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, nuraninya telah berbisik jika mendapatkan hati Sasuke bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Dan itu memang benar.

Mencintai Sasuke membutuhkan kesabaran perjuangan dan ekstra. Ketika ia masih berada di akademi dulu, ia harus berjuang mati-matian demi mendapatkan tempat duduk di samping Sasuke. Sakura juga berjuang untuk memanjangkan rambutnya dan berusaha tampil secantik mungkin demi merebut perhatian Sasuke.

Ketika ia beranjak remaja, cintanya mulai mendapatkan ujian berat. Ketika seluruh dunia membenci Sasuke dan mengutuk perbuatannya, Sakura justru berusaha mati-matian untuk mempertahankan perasaannya.

Ia selalu memegang prinsip _'tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini'_ batu karang bisa runtuh karena terus menerus tersapu ombak, hati manusia bisa luluh jika terus menerus dihujani cinta!

Sakura tahu ia memiliki tempat di hati Sasuke, entah seberapa besarnya itu. Itu tidak masalah. Perlahan-lahan Sakura akan bisa memiliki hati Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau pesan apa?" Sakura menggeser tempat duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Tempura yang dijual disini sangat enak."

Sambil membaca menu yang ditempel di dinding kedai, Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan ujung jarinya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan menyaksikan kedekatan mereka berdua namun Sakura lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya yang merona malu sambil mengamati kuku jarinya yang dipotong rapi. Berduaan dengan Sasuke seperti ini… rasanya seperti sedang berkencan. Sudah lama ia membayangkan seperti apakah rasanya berkencan dengan Sasuke. Mungkin hari ini Sakura bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Banyak orang yang mempertanyakan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke dan sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka. Bahkan ada orang yang menanyakan apakah ia dan Sasuke sudah resmi berpacaran. Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan senyuman. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun dan juga tidak membantah apapun.

Untuk apa dibantah? Sakura yakin cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi pacar Sasuke.

Ah… membayangkan itu membuat hati Sakura berbunga-bunga.

"Eh? Hinata!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Hinata berjalan melewati kedai sambil ditemani adiknya.

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Hinata menoleh. Gadis Hyuuga itu melambaikan tangannya dengan malu-malu sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Melihat Hinata yang langsung pergi tergesa-gesa sambil menyeret adiknya membuat Sakura sedikit heran. Apakah Hinata memang sangat pemalu seperti itu? Sakura menghela nafas saat mengingat jika gadis sebaik Hinata tidak dilirik oleh Naruto. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat bebal dan bodoh.

Sakura menatap iri rambut panjang Hinata yang seakan menari-nari saat Hinata berjalan menjauh. Mungkin Sakura harus memanjangkan rambutnya seperti dulu… pasti ia akan semakin cantik lagi…

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke dan ingin mengetahui seperti apa respon Sasuke saat Sakura berniat memanjangkan rambutnya. Pertanyaan yang hendak diucapkan Sakura tertahan di lidahnya saat ia melihat Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauh.

_Sasuke-kun… mengapa kau menatap Hinata?_

.

.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan**

**.**

**SasuSaku fans stay away!**

**.**

**7 : Rumah**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi seorang pewaris tunggal dari sebuah klan yang dulunya besar dan makmur otomatis membuat Sasuke kaya raya. Ia memiliki tanah yang luas... harta melimpah... barang-barang antik yang mahal... bisa dibilang Sasuke tidak perlu bekerja karena harta yang ia miliki sudah cukup untuk menghidupinya.

Akan tetapi pekerjaan bukan hanya sarana untuk menghasilkan uang. Pekerjaan juga bisa menjadi kegiatan yang mengusir kebosanan dan mempertajam kemampuan.

Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang hebat dan mematikan tidak memiliki pekerjaan...

Sasuke tidak menolak untuk bekerja, ia bahkan berkali-kali menawarkan diri pada Kakashi untuk memperoleh pekerjaan. Akan tetapi Hokage mesum dan laknat itu berkali-kali memberinya jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Permintaan Sasuke tidak muluk-muluk. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan skill-nya sebagai seorang ninja. Tapi Kakashi menawarinya pekerjaan yang sangat tidak masuk akal mulai dari merawat kebun pertanian warga, membersihkan kandang babi, memperbaiki pagar rumah yang rusak, hingga memandikan anjing piaraan.

Tentu saja Sasuke menolak semua tawaran itu! Ia masih memiliki harga diri! Ia tidak sudi berkubang di kandang babi yang penuh dengan kotoran!

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan penuh rasa simpati. "Aku yakin tidak lama lagi kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kau inginkan."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan darimu."

Si _dobe_ berambut kuning itu kembali berbicara. "Jika Kakashi-sensei tidak bisa memberimu pekerjaan yang layak, maka kau harus banyak-banyak bersabar. Saat aku sudah menjadi seorang Hokage, aku berjanji akan memberimu pekerjaan yang kau inginkan!"

Naruto tentu saja akan menepati setiap perkataannya. Tapi berapa lamakah itu? Haruskah Sasuke menjadi pengangguran selama bertahun-tahun demi menunggu Naruto dilantik menjadi Hokage?

Sepasang _shinobi_ ini kemudian pergi mengunjungi _Ichiraku_ karena Naruto bersikeras mentraktir Sasuke. Naruto menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai pemuda baik yang memiliki karir bagus dan penghasilan tetap, sudah sepantasnya ia mentraktir sahabat dekatnya yang memiliki status sebagai pengangguran tanpa ada prospek masa depan yang menjanjikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bosan memakan ramen?" Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang menyantap ramennya dengan lahap. Ini sudah mangkok ketiga namun perut si _dobe_ itu masih belum kenyang.

"Karena ini sangat enak!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Paman Teuchi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto nampak tersenyum bangga. Sebagai seorang koki, kebahagiaan terbesarnya adalah ketika para pelanggan menikmati masakannya.

Sasuke kembali menyantap ramennya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa si kuning _dobe_ begitu menyukai masakan mi dengan kuah ini. Seandainya Naruto memiliki anak, apakah semua anak-anaknya juga akan tergila-gila pada ramen?

Semoga saja tidak.

Petang ini Naruto, Sakura dan juga Kakashi berkumpul di apartemen Sasuke. Jangan salah sangka, Sasuke tidak mengundang mereka. Mereka sendiri yang bersikeras datang dan tidak mau pergi meskipun telah diusir baik dengan cara halus maupun kasar. Kakashi adalah Hokage yang sibuk, mengapa dia sangat suka bertamu ke apartemen orang lain?!

"Jadi kapan kau akan mulai membangunnya?" Kakashi bertanya sambil membaca novel porno favoritnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Membangun apa?"

Kakashi menutup bukunya dengan kasar. "Rumah!"

Naruto yang tadinya bermalas-malasan di lantai langsung bangkit duduk. "Sasuke, kau akan membangun rumah?!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Sakura yang sedang memasak di dapur mematikan kompor agar bisa bergabung bersama mereka. "Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan mulai membangun rumah? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Aku bisa menolongmu."

"Aku juga akan membantu!" Naruto mengacung-acungkan tinjunya. "Kau tidak perlu menyewa banyak pekerja! Aku akan membuat ratusan _kage bunshin_ untuk membantumu! Dibandingkan pekerja biasa, _kage bunshin_ milikku jauh lebih kuat!"

"Aku akan menyediakan makanan selama kalian bekerja." Ucap Sakura dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Kakashi tersenyum hingga matanya terlihat menyipit. "Aku harap kalian bisa membantu Sasuke membangun rumah besar dengan banyak kamar." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi terkekeh.

"_Teme!_ Kau harus membangun rumah yang dilengkapi kolam ikan sehingga kau bisa memakan ikan segar kapanpun kau mau!"

"_Baka!_ Kolam ikan hanya bisa dijadikan hiasan!"

"Sakura-chan, jangan memukulku."

"_Maa~_ kau harus membuat rumah dengan ruang tamu yang nyaman agar para tamu merasa betah saat berkunjung. Dan jangan lupa melengkapinya dengan TV dan sofa yang empuk."

"Sasuke-kun, model rumah seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Tradisional? Modern? Paduan keduanya?"

"Jika dipikir-pikir rumah bergaya modern sekarang lebih populer..."

"Kau harus membangun rumah dengan lima lantai!"

"Sasuke-kun, abaikan saja saran Naruto."

"Kompleks perumahan Uchiha dulunya sangat besar... kau harus membangun rumah dengan halaman yang luas..."

"Dan menanaminya dengan berbagai macam pohon."

"Pohon apel! Pohon jeruk! Pohon sakura!"

"..." Sasuke tidak ingin berkomentar. Ia sama sekali belum berniat membangun rumah namun ketiga orang ini telah luar biasa heboh. Ia memang akan membangun rumah, tapi itu masih nanti.

"Sakura-chan... kapan makan malamnya siap?" Naruto menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Mendengar itu, Sakura kembali melanjutkan memasak sehingga diskusi mengenai pembangunan rumah Uchiha harus ditunda dulu.

Sakura memasak nasi, sup ayam, tamagoyaki, serta lobak dan wortel yang ditumis. Terkadang Sasuke sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa setiap kali ia mencicipi masakan Sakura rasa makanan itu selalu berubah-ubah. Misalnya saja tamagoyaki ini, saat pertama kali ia mencicipinya dulu rasanya sangat enak. Namun setelah itu rasanya menjadi berubah-ubah. Kadang terlalu asin, kadang terasa hambar, atau seperti sekarang ini –agak sedikit gosong.

Apakah Sakura menyadari hal ini?

Setelah makan malam, Kakashi berpamitan pulang. Namun sebelum pria berambut silver itu pergi, ia menyeret Sasuke keluar apartemen agar bisa membisikkan beberapa hal padanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Sakura jika kau memiliki tenggang waktu untuk mencari pasangan." Bisik Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu mengedipkan mata dengan penuh isyarat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Apa kau melihatnya tadi? Sakura adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk kau jadikan istri. Tunggu apa lagi? Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mencincang mulut Hokage keenam itu. Tidakkah Kakashi sadar bila perkataannya itu akan membuat Sakura semakin menempel lengket pada Sasuke?!

Dan benar saja, setelah Kakashi pergi, Sakura enggan pulang. Perempuan bermata hijau itu ingin berlama-lama di apartemen Sasuke dengan menggunakan berbagai macam alasan mulai dari mencuci piring, membersihkan lantai, hingga membenahi buku-buku yang berserakan di ruangan itu. Untung saja Naruto masih ada disana sehingga secara teknis ia tidak berduaan dengan Sakura di apartemen yang tertutup rapat.

Berduaan dengan lawan jenis ketika menjalankan misi adalah hal yang wajar. Akan tetapi berduaan dengan lawan jenis di kediaman pribadi saat malam dengan pintu yang terkunci tentu saja akan menimbulkan gosip. Apakah Sakura ingin membuat warga Konoha salah paham dengan tindakannya ini?!

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil melirik Naruto yang merentangkan tubuhnya di atas futon Sasuke yang diseret ke ruang tamu. Sakura terlihat sibuk mengatur isi rak Sasuke yang terdiri dari buku, kotak-kotak penyimpanan, dan yang lainnya. Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya. Jika Sakura tidak ingin pergi maka terserah saja. Selama Naruto masih ada disini maka Sasuke tidak akan mengusirnya.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah mendengar kabar terbaru Hinata?"

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar Sakura menyebut-nyebut nama si Hyuuga. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia tidak melihat batang hidung si mata pucat itu. Terakhir kali Sasuke melihatnya saat ia duduk di kedai makan bersama Sakura. Saat itu Hyuuga Hinata ditemani oleh Hyuuga kecil berambut cokelat.

"Eh? Hinata-chan kenapa?" Naruto masih bermalas-malasan di atas futon. Sepertinya si _dobe_ itu malam ini akan menginap disini.

"Aku mendengar kabar ini dari Ino. Katanya, ada seorang putera saudagar kaya raya dari Kiri tertarik pada Hinata dan melamarnya!" Sasuke melirik Sakura, berusaha memastikan kebenaran kabar ini. Nampaknya Sakura bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Saat Sakura melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja dan tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya, ia menjadi marah. "Apa kau hanya akan diam saja dan membiarkan Hinata menikahi pria asing?!"

Naruto terlihat bingung. "Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"_Baka!_ Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga hah?! Selama ini Hinata sangat–"

"Sakura." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan Sakura. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin mendengar Sakura mengatakan pada Naruto jika si Hyuuga itu menyukainya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Perkataan yang hendak terucap dari mulutnya harus ia tahan. Sakura lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau benar, Sasuke-kun. Hinata-lah yang seharusnya mengatakan itu. Aku tidak berhak ikut campur."

_Bukankah kau sudah ikut campur?_ Ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tindakan-tindakan yang dilakukan Sakura untuk menyatukan dua orang itu. Sakura selalu saja berusaha membuka pikiran si bebal Naruto agar bisa menyadari keberadaan Hinata dan melihat daya tarik yang dimiliki oleh si mata pucat itu.

Tentu saja Sakura selalu gagal. Hal yang paling dicintai oleh Naruto adalah ramen dan impiannya menjadi Hokage. Hyuuga Hinata tidak masuk dalam dua kategori itu, wajar saja jika Naruto tidak meliriknya.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya sudah." Naruto kembali bermalas-malasan di atas futon.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan malu-malu. "Sasuke-kun... besok kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu."

Sasuke hendak mengatakan _tidak usah._ Namun ketika ia mengingat si Hyuuga itu, otomatis Sasuke juga akan mengingat kari buatannya yang rasanya sangat enak. "Bisakah kau memasakkan kari ayam untukku?"

Sakura nampak berpikir. "Kari ya... sepertinya bisa."

Sasuke berharap Sakura bisa memasak kari yang enak untuknya.

.

.

"Itu tidak benar?"

"Tidak." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh keseriusan.

Kiba dan Shino saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Benarkah?" Kiba kembali bertanya untuk memastikan.

Hinata kembali menegaskan "Benar. Kabar itu hanya gosip."

Kiba terlihat lega. "Syukurlah itu hanya gosip semata. Saat aku mendengar gosip yang mengatakan jika kau akan segera menikahi putera saudagar kaya raya dari Kiri aku merasa cemas." Shino mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sebagai tanda mendukung perkataan Kiba. Mereka berdua secara khusus meminta Hinata untuk menemui mereka di lapangan yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai tempat berlatih agar mereka bisa menginterogasi Hinata secara langsung.

"Um..." Hinata nampak salah tingkah. "Se-sebenarnya Yataru-san memang datang untuk me-me-melamarku... tapi otou-san menolaknya... Darimana kalian mendengar kabar yang menyebutkan jika aku hendak menikahinya?"

"Ino." Jawab Kiba dan Shino secara bersamaan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Gadis berambut pirang itu memang sering mengeluarkan gosip-gosip yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Terkadang apa yang digosipkan Ino memang benar, tapi terkadang Ino juga melebih-lebihkan sesuatu agar gosip itu semakin menarik.

Mungkin perkataan Neji nii-san memang benar, gosip adalah hal yang harus diberantas karena gosip yang tidak benar bisa berdampak pada nama baik seorang ninja. Ketika Hinata masih berumur tiga belas tahun, ia pernah mendengar gosip yang menyebutkan jika Hyuuga Hiashi memiliki 50 orang wanita simpanan. Tentu saja itu adalah kabar bohong!

Setelah menemui Shino dan Kiba, Hinata kembali pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Pagi tadi Sakura menemuinya dan memohon bantuannya untuk membuatkan kari ayam. Nampaknya ayah Sakura ingin sekali mencicipi kari ayam buatan rumah yang enak namun Sakura dan ibunya selalu gagal membuatnya. Hinata menyetujui permintaan Sakura karena ia merasa tidak enak hati jika harus menolak permintaannya. Jika Sakura ingin berbuat baik pada orang tuanya, maka Hinata akan dengan senang hati mendukungnya.

Saat waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Sakura datang menemui Hinata. Gadis berambut merah muda itu nampak letih, mungkin pekerjaannya di rumah sakit benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, Hinata."

"Tidak masalah, Sakura-san. Aku harap Haruno-san menyukai masakanku."

Senyum Sakura terlihat sedikit luntur. "Um... yah... aku yakin ayahku akan menyukainya."

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba bergegas pergi.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, sosok Sakura yang tersenyum lebar langsung menyambutnya sambil membawa kantung berisi wadah yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawakan kari untukmu."

Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk. Ketika Sasuke melihat wadah plastik berisi kari ayam yang dibawa oleh Sakura, ekspresinya sedikit berubah.

Ia mengenali wadah itu.

Itu adalah wadah plastik yang pernah dibawa oleh Hyuuga Hinata dulu. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas wadah plastik dengan pengait di sebelah samping yang memiliki tutup berwarna ungu bertempelkan stiker rubah kuning. Dulu, ia mendengus pada Hinata karena stiker rubah kuning itu sangat kekanak-kanakan dan mirip dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya heran mengapa kau menempelkan stiker rubah kuning itu disana."

Sakura tertawa perlahan. "Ah... ini... ibuku yang menempelkannya." Sakura hendak membuka tutup itu, namun ia merasa sedikit kesulitan. Ketika Sakura berusaha menariknya, tutup itu masih menempel kuat.

"Kau harus membuka pengait samping itu terlebih dahulu, baru kau bisa membukanya." Sasuke menirukan ucapan Hinata dulu. Kini Sasuke merasa yakin jika wadah itu milik Hinata.

Ketika Sasuke mencicipi kari itu, rasanya sama persis seperti buatan Hinata dulu. "Kau yang memasaknya?"

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk. "Apakah kau menyukainya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Mm."

_Mengapa Sakura berbohong?_

_._

_._

Perpustakaan publik adalah tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh Hinata. Ketika ia tidak memiliki kesibukan, ia sering berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini untuk membaca. Klan Hyuuga memang memiliki perpustakaan pribadi, namun koleksi buku yang dimiliki tidak mencakup buku-buku fiksi seperti buku novel ataupun karya sastra seperti buku kumpulan puisi.

Meskipun Hinata tidak pernah menjalin cinta dengan siapapun, ia sangat suka membaca novel dengan tema percintaan. Ketika Hinata membaca buku-buku semacam itu, ia menjadi yakin jika cinta sejati bukanlah hal yang mustahil di dunia ini.

"Cinta di musim gugur." Hinata membaca judul novel yang ada di tangannya. Dari ringkasan yang ada di bagian belakang buku, Hinata merasa tertarik untuk membacanya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman yang mulai ia baca, Hinata langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di perpustakaan itu. Saat Hinata sampai pada halaman lima, suara deheman seseorang membuatnya harus mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku itu.

Ketika Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, ia merasa terkejut karena langsung bertatap muka dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"U-Uchiha-san..."

Sasuke terlihat tidak ramah seperti biasa. "Hyuuga."

"A-ano..." Hinata kemudian sadar jika ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan yang diduduki oleh Sasuke. Saat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, ia melihat meja Sasuke dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas yang dipenuhi coretan.

Wajar saja jika Sasuke merasa kesal. Hinata tiba-tiba datang dengan seenaknya sehingga membuatnya terganggu.

"Uchiha-san... saya minta maaf–"

"Apa kau akan segera menikah?"

"Eh?" Apa yang baru saja Hinata dengar ini? "D-darimana Uchiha-san mendengar kabar–"

"Ya atau tidak?"

"I-itu hanya gosip... Sama sekali tidak benar." Hinata memelankan suaranya saat melihat ada beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Hinata tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Sasuke juga turut mendengarkan gosip tentang lamaran itu.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apapun. Mata hitamnya masih menatap Hinata dengan lekat.

Hinata yang hendak berpamitan harus kembali duduk karena Sasuke kembali melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. "Apakah lima hari yang lalu kau membuatkan kari untuk Sakura?"

"I-iya." Darimana Sasuke mengetahui hal ini? apakah Sakura bercerita pada Sasuke?

"Mengapa?"

"K-karena ayah Sakura-san ingin makan kari."

"Ayah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menuruti permintaannya?"

"Karena aku ingin membantunya. Menolong teman yang membutuhkan kesulitan adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan."

"Ketika aku dibebaskan dulu, apakah kau mengunjungi apartemenku dan memasak makanan bersama Sakura?"

"Y-ya, um... se-semua makanan itu... a-aku yang membuatnya."

"Aa..."

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Mengapa Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya bercakap-cakap?! Apakah Hinata sedang berada di bawah pengaruh _genjutsu_?!

"Uchiha-san.."

Sasuke kini meraih kertas yang berada di atas meja dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena mengobrol dengan Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak kembali melanjutkan membaca?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah Sasuke... menyuruhnya untuk tetap berada di meja ini? Sasuke tidak mengusirnya?

Hinata lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali membaca novel di tangannya meskipun kepalanya tidak bisa fokus. Uchiha Sasuke sangat... aneh dan sulit untuk dipahami.

Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang di perpustakaan. Selama ini ia selalu berada di tempat ini sendirian, mencari buku sendirian, dan membaca sendirian.

Ternyata duduk bersama seseorang... tidak buruk juga.

"Uchiha-san, kau sedang membuat apa?" Karena Hinata sudah menempelkan label _'tidak buruk juga'_ pada Sasuke, keberaniannya kini bertambah.

"Sketsa." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Sketsa apa?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengamati coretan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

"Rumah."

"Apakah Uchiha-san hendak membangun rumah?"

"Mm."

Meskipun Hinata sudah mengamatinya dengan bersungguh-sungguh, ia tetap tidak bisa memahami sketsa buatan Sasuke. Melihat kebingungan Hinata, Sasuke menunjuk garis-garis yang ia buat dalam kertas dan menjelaskannya. "Ini adalah gerbang, aku akan membuat dinding yang mengelilingi rumah."

"Aah..." Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"Ini adalah halaman depan, lalu ini lorong... halaman belakang... lantai satu terdiri dari empat ruang..." Dengan sabar Sasuke menjelaskan detail demi detail sketsa yang telah ia gambar di kertas.

Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke mau berbagi cerita padanya mengenai sketsa rumah yang akan ia buat. Sasuke memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi entah mengapa hari ini dia mau berbicara panjang lebar dengan Hinata.

"Uchiha-san, aku yakin rumahmu kelak akan sangat bagus."

"Seperti apakah rumah yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bertopang dagu. Rambut hitamnya jatuh menutupi dahi serta pelipisnya.

"A-ah?" Wajah Hinata memerah. Mengapa Sasuke menanyakan hal ini padanya? "Um... a-aku ingin rumah yang tidak terlalu luas... tidak terlalu megah..."

"Mengapa?"

Ujung jari Hinata menelusuri sampul novel yang ia abaikan. "Selama ini aku tinggal di rumah tradisional yang luas dan bagus... banyak ruangan kosong di rumah itu. Ketika malam, rumah terasa sepi dan dingin. A-aku... aku tidak menyukai itu..."

Hinata sering membayangkan kelak ia akan tinggal di rumah sederhana bersama keluarga kecilnya. Rumah itu tidak terlalu luas. Furniturnya tidak harus berkelas. Yang terpenting adalah rumah itu penuh dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan. Ia ingin agar rumah itu menjadi tempat yang ia rindukan ketika pergi dan tempat bernaung ketika ia butuh perlindungan.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin dapur yang bersih dan luas karena aku ingin merasa nyaman ketika memasak makanan. Halamannya tidak harus luas, yang penting cukup untuk ditanami bunga, tanaman herbal dan beberapa pepohonan rindang. Aku sejak kecil terbiasa hidup di rumah tradisional, namun aku juga ingin merasakan tinggal di rumah bergaya modern. Aku tidak menginginkan kolam ikan, terlalu merepotkan untuk merawatnya. Aku tidak suka dengan jendela yang menghadap ke arah matahari terbit. Lalu... um..." Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat sadar jika ia telah terlalu banyak bicara.

Ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memasak. Kupikir kau seorang perempuan cengeng dan manja yang tidak mau mengerjakan hal yang merepotkan."

Hinata memicingkan mata. Mendengar Sasuke menyebutnya cengeng dan manja hatinya menjadi risih. "Jangan menilai seseorang terlalu cepat, Uchiha-san."

"Mengapa kau selalu memanggilku _Uchiha-san_?"

"K-kau juga memanggilku_ Hyuuga._"

"Aa... kau ingin aku memanggil namamu?"

"B-bukan begitu! A-aku hanya–" Tenggorokan Hinata terasa tercekat saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Dalam jarak sedekat ini Hinata bisa melihat jika Sasuke memiliki bulu mata yang panjang dan tahi lalat kecil di pipi kanannya.

"Hi... Na... Ta..."

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyukai Sasuke yang menyeringai sambil membisikkan namanya seperti itu. Ia kemudian memundurkan wajahnya, berusaha menciptakan jarak.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Tubuh Hinata membeku saat ia mengetahui ada orang lain yang menyaksikan kedekatannya bersama Sasuke.

.

.

TBC...

**Terkadang saya menjumpai cerita yang mencantumkan (Sasuke POV) atau (Hinata pov) yang menunjukkan jika bagian cerita itu menunjukkan sudut pandang Hinata atau yang lainnya. Saya tidak pernah mencantumkan seperti itu, apakah kalian sempat mengalami kesulitan dalam membaca semua cerita saya?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan**

**.**

**SasuSaku fans stay away!**

**.**

**8 : Novel**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

Tubuh Hinata membeku saat ia mengetahui ada orang lain yang menyaksikan kedekatannya bersama Sasuke. Ketika ia menoleh, nampak sosok Hyuuga Neji berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Neji nii-san…"

"Hinata-sama, sebaiknya kau menjauhi Uchiha itu." Neji dengan terang-terangan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Si Uchiha ini bukan orang baik-baik. Neji khawatir Hinata akan mendapatkan perlakuan buruk bila berada terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha itu. Seandainya Neji tidak hadir dan menyela interaksi mereka, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Hinata nampak salah tingkah. "Uchiha-san bukan orang yang buruk–"

Neji memotong perkataan Hinata. "Hiashi-sama mengirimkan pesan agar kau segera pulang." Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hinata tadi? Bukan orang yang buruk? Darimana kesan itu muncul? Apakah si Uchiha itu melakukan tipu daya dan berhasil membuat Hinata yang lugu dan polos jatuh dalam perangkapnya? Neji tidak mampu berhenti menganalisa interaksi Hinata dengan si Uchiha. Mengapa jarak mereka terlalu dekat? Diantara sekian banyak bangku perpustakaan yang masih kosong, mengapa Hinata memilih duduk di hadapan Uchiha itu?

"Um…" Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak perlu berpamitan padanya." Neji bergumam pelan namun perkataannya sampai pada telinga Hinata dan Sasuke. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hinata melangkah pergi. Jika ia berlama-lama bersama Sasuke maka sikap Neji nii-san akan semakin tidak ramah. Hinata tidak ingin Neji nii-san berdebat atau bertengkar dengan Sasuke di tempat umum.

Sasuke bertopang dagu sambil mengamati kepergian Hinata. Si laki-laki Hyuuga itu lebih mirip seperti anjing yang menggonggong saat ada orang asing mendekati majikannya. Tidak menyeramkan, justru sangat menyebalkan. Lihat saja, dia masih melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke meski jarak diantara mereka sudah jauh. Apakah orang bernama Neji itu saudara kandung Hinata? Mengapa dia begitu protektif pada Hinata?

Mata Sasuke beralih pada buku novel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia kemudian meraih buku itu dan membaca judulnya. "Cinta di musim gugur."

Cih… siapa yang mengira jika Hinata suka membaca buku tidak berguna semacam ini. Pantas saja Hinata selalu mengejar-ngejar Naruto. Ternyata sejak dulu otaknya telah diisi oleh kisah-kisah romantis yang penuh kebohongan. Mungkin Hinata masih mengejar Naruto karena menginginkan sebuah kisah cinta yang menguras emosi. Bayangkan saja, seorang gadis dari klan terhormat jatuh cinta pada pemuda _jinchuuriki_ yatim piatu yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Jika kisah mereka dituangkan dalam novel, pasti akan sukses besar.

_"Aku ingin rumah yang tidak terlalu luas… tidak terlalu megah… dapur yang bersih dan luas… halamannya tidak harus luas… aku tidak menginginkan kolam ikan… aku tidak suka dengan jendela yang menghadap ke arah matahari terbit…"_

Tanpa sadar ujung bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Si Hyuuga itu benar-benar memiliki selera yang aneh. Sasuke kemudian mengambil selembar kertas kosong dan mulai membuat sketsa baru. Perkataan si Hyuuga itu memunculkan ide baru di kepalanya mengenai desain rumah yang hendak ia buat.

.

.

"Aku senang kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini." Ujar Ino dengan suara riang. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya tertiup angin. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Ino berhasil mengumpulkan Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata untuk berpiknik bersama. Jadwal mereka yang padat kadang tidak memungkinkan untuk bertemu dan berkumpul bersama-sama seperti ini. Ketika mereka akhirnya memiliki jadwal kosong yang sama, mereka langsung memutuskan untuk berpiknik.

Mereka berempat mengunjungi alam terbuka lalu menggelar tikar. Aneka macam makanan dan minuman telah mereka bawa. Ketika para gadis berkumpul, suasana keceriaan dan keakraban terlihat jelas. Mereka saling bertukar kabar, berbagi gosip, atau sekedar mengobrol ringan.

Tenten dan Hinata terlihat asyik menyantap salad buah yang dibawa Ino. Sementara itu, Sakura berbaring di atas tikar sambil menutup matanya. Ekspresinya yang rileks menandakan jika dia begitu menikmati berpiknik di alam terbuka dan menghirup udara yang segar. "Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa memiliki waktu untuk bersantai."

Ino mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura. "Oi Sakura, apa benar kau dan Sasuke telah resmi berpacaran?"

Sakura langsung bangkit duduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Darimana kau mendengar kabar ini?!"

"Kau tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak." Ino tertawa kecil. Melihat Sakura yang semakin salah tingkah membuat Tenten ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Sakura meletakkan telapak tangan di pipinya yang semakin memerah. "Um… ya…" Suaranya terdengar lirih dan malu-malu.

Tenten dan Ino langsung terkesiap. "Itu memang benar?!" "Kalian berdua berpacaran?!" "Sejak kapan?!" "Aku kira itu hanya gosip!"

"Belum lama ini…"

Ino langsung histeris. "Oh astaga! Siapa sangka… setelah sekian lama menanti akhirnya Haruno Sakura bisa mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke! Pengorbananmu selama ini tidak sia-sia!"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengamati ketiga temannya yang saat ini terlihat heboh. Tenten dan Ino berkali-kali memberikan ucapan selamat sedangkan Sakura nampak tersipu malu. Ketika mendengar kabar ini Hinata merasa… _aneh_. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut karena ia telah menyaksikan kedekatan Sakura dengan Sasuke dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa… merasa…

Ia tidak mampu menjelaskan perasaan mengganjal yang ada di hatinya.

"Selamat atas hubungan kalian, Sakura-san." Ujar Hinata sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Sakura membalas senyuman Hinata. "Kuharap suatu saat nanti kau juga bisa bersanding dengan Naruto."

"Um… aku…" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku sudah berhenti mengejar Naruto-kun. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah."

"EEEEHH?!" Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten terlihat shock mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Mereka tahu Hinata selama ini memendam perasaan yang begitu dalam pada Naruto dan tidak bisa berhenti mengejarnya. Mereka bahkan tahu jika Hinata rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi Naruto!

Tapi mengapa kini Hinata memutuskan untuk menyerah?!

"Kau sudah tidak menyukainya lagi?!" Sepasang mata Tenten masih membulat.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain?! Siapa dia?! Shino? Kiba?!" Ino terlihat antusias dengan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar ini. Apakah Hinata terlalu lama kesepian hingga dia memutuskan untuk berlari ke pelukan rekan satu timnya?

Hinata mengibaskan tangannya. "Bu-bukan seperti itu!"

Sakura meraih lengan Hinata dan mengguncangnya. "Hinata… katakan yang sejujurnya. Apa kau merasa jenuh dengan sikap bebal dan kebodohan Naruto? Jika itu masalahnya, aku bisa membantumu untuk membuatnya sadar."

"Aku… a-aku hanya ingin berhenti." Hinata tersenyum sedih. "Aku memang masih menyukai Naruto-kun… dia adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku hanya… aku hanya merasa lelah…"

"Hinata…"

Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "Cinta datang dengan sendirinya. Naruto-kun tidak _memaksaku_ untuk mencintainya… aku tidak boleh _memaksa_ Naruto-kun agar mau menerima perasaanku. Aku tidak boleh marah dan membenci Naruto-kun jika dia tidak bisa membalas perasaanku seperti yang kuharapkan."

Ino, Sakura dan Tenten terdiam.

"Aku terus berpikir dan berpikir… mungkin Naruto-kun dan aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh. Selama ini aku mengharapkan banyak hal dari Naruto-kun. Aku selalu membayangkan Naruto-kun bisa mencintaiku dengan cara yang kuinginkan. Tapi realita dan bayangan terkadang tidak sejalan. Naruto-kun berbeda jauh dengan sosok yang selalu kubayangkan. Sedikit demi sedikit keraguan timbul di hatiku. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk… _berhenti._"

"_Seandainya_ Naruto memang mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sakura-san… selama ini aku terus berlari mengejar Naruto-kun karena selalu dihantui oleh kata _seandainya._ Setiap kali aku merasa lelah dan putus asa, kata _seandainya _membuatku terus berlari. Aku tidak menyesal karena telah mengejar Naruto-kun. Hal yang kusesali adalah berapa banyak waktu yang telah kuhabiskan demi mengejarnya. Seharusnya semua waktu yang telah terbuang itu bisa kugunakan untuk mencari-cari sebuah… _kesempatan lain_. Terkadang orang yang kita cintai tidak mampu memberikan kebahagiaan… namun terkadang kebahagiaan bisa didapatkan dari orang yang tidak pernah diduga. Jika memang ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bisa bahagia bersama orang lain selain Naruto-kun maka… aku tidak keberatan."

Ino menghela nafas panjang. "Wow… Hinata kita yang dulunya kecil dan pemalu kini telah tumbuh dewasa."

Tenten mengangguk. "Awalnya aku mengira Hinata akan terus berjuang demi Naruto hingga akhir hidupnya. Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah. Semua pemikiran itu membuatku mengubah cara pandangku mengenai cinta."

"Jika kau memang ingin menyerah, aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Ujar Sakura perlahan. "Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang kau dambakan."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san."

Karena suasana berubah menjadi sedikit muram, Ino kemudian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih ceria. "Kudengar ada seseorang yang sedang membangun rumah." Ino menyenggol Sakura sambil memberikan tatapan penuh makna. "Untuk siapakah rumah itu?"

Sakura tersipu malu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan ini…"

Ino tertawa. "Tentu saja rumah itu untuk nyonya Uchiha!"

Sakura semakin tersipu.

"Ne Sakura…" Tenten nampak penasaran. "Seperti apakah rumah yang hendak dibangun Sasuke?"

"Entahlah." Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Sasuke-kun merubah desain awal yang telah ia rencanakan. Awalnya Sasuke-kun berniat membangun kolam ikan atas saran Naruto. Entah kenapa Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba membatalkannya. Bentuk rumah berubah drastis, ukurannya juga diperkecil. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke-kun berencana membangun dapur yang luas… padahal Sasuke-kun dulu berencana membuat dapur yang kecil namun ruang tamu yang luas."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Mustahil Sasuke… menuruti ucapan Hinata dulu!

Tapi _seandainya_ Sasuke memang melakukan itu…

.

.

Hinata baru pulang dari piknik setelah sore tiba. Berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya sangat mengasyikkan dan membuat Hinata lupa waktu.

Ketika ia tiba di persimpangan, langkahnya terhenti. Setelah ragu untuk sesaat, Hinata akhirnya berbelok ke arah kiri dan mulai berjalan menuju kompleks pemukiman Uchiha dulu.

Perkataan Sakura membuat Hinata tidak mempu berhenti memikirkan Sasuke… ah, maksudnya memikirkan _tindakan_ Sasuke, bukan memikirkan orangnya!

Um… pokoknya pikiran Hinata terbebani oleh perkataan Sakura mengenai desain rumah Uchiha. Demi menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kompleks pemukiman Uchiha dan memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sudah seperti apakah rumah Uchiha yang hendak dibangun.

Puing-puing yang dulunya berceceran kini telah dirapikan dan disingkirkan. Tembok-tembok keropos dan rusak kini telah dirobohkan. Tanah yang tadinya gersang kini mulai ditanami aneka bibit pepohonan. Melihat semua ini Hinata seakan sedang menyaksikan proses kebangkitan sebuah klan.

Hinata kemudian berhenti di depan rumah Uchiha yang kini baru berupa fondasi. Menurut apa yang Hinata dengar dari Sakura tadi, banyak shinobi yang dipekerjakan agar rumah ini lekas selesai. Dibandingkan dengan pekerja dari kalangan non-shinobi, mempekerjakan para shinobi dinilai lebih efisien dan memuaskan. Ini sudah sore, wajar bila seluruh pekerja sudah pulang.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Benaknya asyik menerka-nerka akan seperti apakah rumah Uchiha jika telah selesai nanti. Apa warna cat-nya? Mengingat kepribadian Sasuke, mustahil rumah ini akan memiliki warna terang mencolok. Hmmm… mungkin rumah ini akan di cat putih… Akan seperti apakah modelnya? Sebesar apa rumahnya nanti?

"Sedang memperhatikan apa?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat ada seseorang tiba-tiba berbisik tepat di telinganya. Secara refleks ia berusaha melakukan penyerangan. Orang itu –yang ternyata adalah Sasuke– langsung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan sigap.

"U-Uchiha-san!" Hinata membelalakkan mata ketika sadar siapakah orang yang nyaris ia serang. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ketika Hinata hendak menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya, Sasuke masih saja mencengkeramnya. "Um… bisakah..."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Hyuuga?"

"Uchiha-san… um… tolong…"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Ini bukah arah menuju kompleks Hyuuga."

"Uh…" Hinata berdiri dengan canggung. Tentu saja ia tahu itu. Akan tetapi Hinata tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat mengenai keberadaannya disini. Ia tidak mau mengatakan pada Sasuke jika keberadaannya disini dikarenakan rasa penasaran.

Nampaknya Sasuke tidak mendesak jawaban dari Hinata. Pria bersurai hitam itu lebih memilih berjalan mendekati bangunan yang masih berupa fondasi dan mulai mengamatinya. Sesekali ia berjalan kesana atau kemari untuk mengecek sesuatu.

Hinata memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya. Mungkin ia harus pamit pergi…

"Oi Hyuuga, tangkap."

"Huh? Eh?!" Dengan cekatan Hinata menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan Sasuke. Huh? Buku?

Kedua alis Hinata terangkat saat mengetahui buku yang ia genggam saat ini adalah buku novel berjudul _Cinta di Musim Gugur_ yang pernah ia baca di perpustakaan dulu. Mengapa Sasuke memiliki buku ini… um, mengapa Sasuke melemparkan buku ini padanya? Saat Hinata membuka halaman pertama, ia melihat stempel _Perpustakaan Konoha_ yang terpampang jelas.

"Uchiha-san… kau meminjam ini?"

"Tidak. Aku mencurinya."

"…itu adalah perbuatan illegal."

"Lalu?" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Helaian rambut hitamnya tertiup angin sore.

"I-itu tidak dibenarkan."

"Aku pernah melakukan kejahatan yang lebih serius. Mencuri buku perpustakaan adalah hal remeh."

"Ini milik publik!"

"Hyuuga." Sasuke berdiri tiga langkah di hadapan Hinata. "Seleramu sangat payah. Bukan hanya dalam hal memilih bacaan."

Hinata melongo. Apa-apaan itu?! Selera payah?! "Kau juga membaca buku ini." Tuduh Hinata dengan tidak terima.

"Aa. Sangat membosankan." Sasuke tidak membantahnya. "Lain kali pilih _sesuatu_ yang lebih berkualitas."

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya." Jika perkataan Hinata agak terdengar kasar, ia tidak peduli. "Ini sudah sore, aku pamit dulu."

"Tapi ada satu hal menarik dalam buku itu." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata yang telah melangkah pergi menjadi berhenti dan menoleh.

"Apa itu?" Hinata mencengkeram erat buku yang ia bawa. Si Uchiha tunggal kini mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap langit sore yang berwarna keemasan.

"Daun momiji yang berguguran sangat indah."

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas saat melihat Sakura masuk ke apartemennya tanpa diundang. Dulu kebiasaan Sakura ini telah berhenti, namun entah kenapa hari ini Sakura kembali mengulanginya.

Sakura yang tadinya duduk di sofa kini bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, kenapa baru pulang? Aku sudah menantimu cukup lama."

"Sakura…"

"Ne Sasuke-kun…" Sakura berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sepasang matanya yang sembab menunjukkan jika dia baru saja menangis. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Sebenarnya seperti apakah makna diriku bagimu."

"Kau adalah temanku."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tegas namun begitu datar membuat Sakura tersenyum sedih. "Hanya itu saja?"

"Apa jawaban yang kau inginkan?"

"Seandainya aku…" Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sasuke dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "…memintamu untuk menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke hanya diam.

Sepasang mata Sakura berubah basah. "Sasuke-kun… mengapa kau ragu? Aku tidak menuntut banyak. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi milikmu. Apakah pengorbanan dan ketulusanku selama ini masih belum bisa membuatmu menyadari cintaku padamu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan semua itu."

"Kau…" Sakura menyandarkan dahinya di dada Sasuke. "Aku selalu ada untukmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah berlari padaku?"

Sasuke masih mematung.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau diam karena kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan jawaban yang bisa melukaiku." Ia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. "Aku memiliki tempat di hatimu, aku tahu itu. Lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah membiarkanku memiliki hatimu sepenuhnya?"

Sasuke mendorong pundak Sakura perlahan, berniat membuat perempuan berambut merah muda itu sedikit menjauh. "Sakura…"

"Katakan Sasuke-kun, berapa lama aku harus menantimu?!" Sakura justru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tidak mencintai perempuan lain… kau tidak menyukai perempuan lain… kau tidak memiliki nama perempuan lain di hatimu… itu artinya hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan di hatimu bukan?"

"Jangan menantiku, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih jauh lagi."

Mendengar itu, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu mundur selangkah. "Sasuke-kun… kau belum memberiku jawaban untuk pertanyaanku…" Wajahnya terlihat pucat. "Hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan di hatimu bukan? Tidak ada yang lain bukan?"

"Jangan menantiku, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Kumohon jawab pertanyaanku…"

"Aku tidak ingin waktumu terbuang karena mencintaiku."

"Apakah ada perempuan lain di hatimu?"

"Kau berhak mendapatkan cinta yang tulus."

"Tolong jawablah!"

"Kumohon jangan mengharapkan cinta itu dariku."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku tidak seperti bayanganmu. Jika kau terus mengharapkanku, itu hanya akan semakin melukaimu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabnya?!"

"Sakura…"

**Plak!**

Suara tamparan terdengar jelas dalam apartemen kecil itu.

Air mata Sakura berjatuhan. Telapak tangan yang terasa panas dan sakit tidak ia hiraukan.

Hati Sakura terasa pilu saat menatap Sasuke yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya meskipun pipi pemuda itu nampak memerah akibat tamparan yang baru saja dia terima. Sakura menghabiskan tahun-tahun hidupnya untuk mengejar pemuda ini… mengaguminya… mengharapkannya… mencintainya…

Perasaan pilu di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika membayangkan pemuda ini tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya.

"Uchiha Sasuke… kau telah menghancurkanku."

.

.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan**

**.**

**SasuSaku fans stay away!**

**.**

**9 : Birthday**

**.**

**.**

"Aku lapar~" Naruto menggaruk-garuk perutnya. Pemuda berambut kuning ini sengaja cuti dari menjalankan misi selama seminggu demi membantu sahabatnya membangun rumah. "Mengapa Sakura-chan belum datang juga... Sakura-chan sebelumnya tak pernah lupa membawakan makan siang untuk kita."

Sasuke menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahinya. "Dia tidak akan datang."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Naruto berubah panik. "Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siang kita?!"

_Kenapa?_ Tentu saja karena Sasuke dan Sakura kemarin baru saja bertengkar.

Perut Naruto berbunyi nyaring. "Sasuke~ apa kau punya ramen? Membangun rumah adalah sesuatu yang sulit dan juga membuat lapar. Jika aku tidak mendapatkan makan siang— ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto kini berseri-seri saat melihat kedatangan Sakura. Ah, lebih tepatnya melihat bento makan siang yang dibawa Sakura.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Ujar Sakura dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura kemudian membagikan makan siang pada Naruto dan para pekerja lainnya.

Ketika tiba giliran Sasuke, Sakura bersikap normal seperti biasa. Bahkan senyumnya juga normal seperti biasa. "Ini bentomu, Sasuke-kun. Aku menambahkan banyak tomat."

Sasuke merasa sikap Sakura sedikit tidak biasa. "Sakura..."

"Aku juga menambahkan acar kubis."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dan para pekerja yang terlihat asyik menyantap makan siang. "Apa kau sedang berpura-pura jika semuanya baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya lirih.

Sakura berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, besok kau mau kubawakan apa?"

"Apa kau berpura-pura kita tidak pernah berdebat dan berselisih?"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Pekerjaanku di rumah sakit masih banyak."

"Kau bahkan menamparku."

Sakura langsung bungkam.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Meski kau berpura-pura normal, perdebatan kita dulu memang terjadi."

"Bisakah kita..." Mata hijau Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya, berusaha memastikan jika pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tidak didengar. "...Berpura-pura jika perdebatan kita kemarin tidak pernah terjadi? Aku ingin hubungan kita kembali normal."

"Hubungan _persahabatan_ kita maksudmu." Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata _persahabatan_ untuk memberikan batasan yang jelas.

"Persahabatan?" Sakura tertawa getir. "Baiklah... jika kau hanya akan menganggapku sebagai sahabat maka aku akan belajar menerimanya." Tangannya kemudian menyelipkan helaian rambut merah muda ke belakang telinga. "Aku pergi dulu... _Sasuke_."

_Sasuke... bukan lagi Sasuke-kun..._

Selepas kepergian Sakura, Sasuke memandangi bento dihadapannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. _Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat,_ ucap batinnya. Menggantungkan harapan Sakura adalah hal yang tidak dibenarkan. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adalah temannya, Sasuke tidak mau Sakura terus menerus kecewa karena Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Sakura dengan cara yang dia inginkan. Sasuke bukanlah Pangeran Impian seperti yang ada dalam khayalan Sakura. Sasuke bukanlah pria romantis yang diharapkan Sakura. Sasuke bukanlah pria yang membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Sakura.

Yang dicintai oleh Sakura adalah sosok Uchiha Sasuke si murid akademi yang pendiam dan berbakat. Sampai saat ini Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa Sakura bisa mencintainya hingga sedalam itu. Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat oleh Sakura? Sasuke dulu selalu mengacuhkannya... bersikap dingin padanya... mengabaikannya... menganggapnya gadis berisik dan pengganggu...

Apakah Sakura mencintai penampilannya? Apakah Sakura mencintai wajahnya? Apakah Sakura mencintai kemampuannya sebagai ninja?

Seandainya ia bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke... seandainya ia hanyalah bocah laki-laki biasa yang berasal dari keluarga biasa dan memiliki kemampuan biasa... apakah Sakura masih bisa mencintainya? Apakah Sakura masih akan tertarik padanya?

"Oi teme!" Naruto menyambar lauk di bento Sasuke. "Mengapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Naruto semakin aktif memunguti makanan Sasuke.

"Makan saja semuanya, _dobe._"

"Kau tahu... terkadang aku sangat iri padamu." Naruto mengacung-acungkan sumpitnya ke wajah Sasuke. "Kau memiliki seorang gadis yang begitu mencintaimu. Dia selalu mengharapkanmu... menunggu kepulanganmu... menyayangimu tanpa menginginkan imbalan..."

_Kalau kau iri, ambil saja dia. _Sasuke melemparkan bentonya ke pangkuan Naruto. _Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu._

"Sakura-chan sangat baik... dia rela melakukan banyak hal untukmu. Dia rela terluka dan berkorban karena mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak _menyuruhnya_ untuk mencintaiku. Sakura _sendiri_ yang memutuskan untuk mencintaiku. Dia _sendiri_ yang memutuskan untuk mengangkat beban berat demi alasan cinta."

"Mengapa kau tidak menikahinya? Aku sudah mengetahui persyaratan yang diajukan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Di Konoha ini, gadis yang begitu mencintaimu hanyalah Sakura-chan saja."

"Aku tidak mau dia menjadi istriku." Ucap Sasuke dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, seolah-olah perkataan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang begitu ajaib. "Kenapa?!"

_Kenapa?_

Mungkin karena perempuan yang ia bayangkan akan menjadi penghuni rumah yang sedang ia bangun ini bukanlah Sakura.

.

.

Hinata mengusap-usap sampul novel yang berjudul _Cinta di Musim Gugur_ dengan perlahan. Ia baru saja selesai membaca novel ini. Cerita novel ini sangat bagus, tidak payah seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke dulu.

Um... setelah Hinata selesai membaca buku ini... apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Bagaimanapun juga buku ini milik perpustakaan umum Konoha... haruskah Hinata mengembalikannya?

Tapi buku ini hasil curian... dan pencurinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke!

Haruskah Hinata mengembalikan buku ini pada Sasuke?

Setelah bimbang untuk sesaat, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke dan mengembalikan buku ini. Hinata tidak mau berlama-lama menyimpan barang illegal yang merupakan hasil curian.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Hinata yang hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah harus berhenti sejenak saat mendapatkan teguran dari Neji.

"Um..." Hinata mencengkeram tas plastik yang berisi buku novel. "Mau... pergi keluar sebentar."

Neji mengerutkan dahi sambil mengamati penampilan Hinata –kaos longgar, blazer lengan panjang dan rok panjang hingga mencapai betis— Setelah memastikan jika sepupunya itu tidak berniat pergi ke tempat aneh –_atau pergi berkencan— _dengan pakaian sederhana dan _jelek_ seperti itu, ekspresi Neji berubah lunak. Paman Hiashi pernah berkata jika salah satu ketakutan terbesarnya adalah Hinata menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan pemuda gelandangan dan kampungan yang tidak selevel dengan Hyuuga. Sebagai sepupu dan keponakan yang baik, sudah selayaknya Neji menginterogasi... um... maksudnya memastikan jika Hinata tidak pergi berkencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Jangan lupa membawa payung."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan patuh sambil menyambar payung hitam yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Cuaca memang sulit untuk diprediksi, sebentar hujan namun sebentar lagi panas. Lebih baik sedia payung daripada kehujanan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Neji nii-san."

"Ah, Hinata-sama!"

"Y-ya?"

"Jangan berbicara dengan pemuda yang tidak dikenal."

"...baiklah."

"Jika ada pemuda yang ingin mengundangmu ke suatu tempat, kau harus menolaknya."

"Uh... oke."

"Yang terpenting, jauhi Uchiha Sasuke." Neji menatap Hinata dengan serius. Adegan di perpustakaan masih tergambar jelas di benak pemuda berambut panjang itu. Neji tidak mau Sasuke melakukan tipu muslihat pada Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi, kedekatan mereka harus dihentikan! "Si Uchiha itu bukan orang yang baik. Semakin kau menjauhinya, maka akan semakin bagus."

"..." Ah gawat, semoga saja Neji tidak tahu jika Hinata hendak pergi menemui Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Hinata pergi pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Beberapa kali matanya menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan jika Neji tidak membuntutinya. Jika sampai Neji tahu niatan Hinata saat ini... hiii...

Setelah berada di persimpangan jalan, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memang berniat untuk menemui Sasuke, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa... ragu.

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu, sepertinya tidak lama lagi hujan akan turun. Hinata mencengkeram erat payung hitam yang ia bawa. _Haruskah ia menemui Sasuke?_

Ya?

Tidak?

Ya...

Hinata menghela nafas. Saat-saat seperti inilah ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu baik hati. Hari telah sore, mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah pulang ke apartemennya... ataukah Sasuke masih berada di kompleks Uchiha?

Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju kompleks Uchiha, lebih baik mengeceknya terlebih dulu sebelum pergi mengunjungi apartemen Sasuke. Jalan menuju kompleks Uchiha sangat sepi dan sunyi, tidak ada orang yang berjalan disini selain Hinata. Jalanan ini bukanlah jalan utama, oleh karena itu tidak banyak orang yang melewati jalan ini jika tidak memiliki tujuan khusus.

Rumah Uchiha yang sudah sepertiga jadi terlihat sepi tanpa ada satu orangpun disana, termasuk pula Sasuke.

Hinata kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, kini tujuannya beralih ke apartemen Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata memikirkan tentang sikap dirinya yang begitu aneh ini. Mengapa ia begitu sering mengujungi apartemen Sasuke? Mereka berdua bukan sahabat dekat... bukan rekan satu tim...

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya saat gerimis mulai turun. Payung yang ia bawa sengaja tidak dibuka. Ketika Hinata tiba di kompleks apartemen Sasuke, rambutnya sedikit basah namun syukurlah pakaiannya masih kering.

Setelah tiba di depan apartemen Sasuke, Hinata mengetuk pintunya dengan hati-hati.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke tidak berada disini.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan... ia sudah terlanjur sampai disini...

Ia kemudian meletakkan tas plastik yang berisi buku novel ke gagang pintu. Ketika Sasuke melihat buku ini, semoga saja dia tahu jika orang yang mengembalikan buku ini adalah Hinata.

.

.

"_Temeee~"_ Suara Naruto terdengar melengking di apartemen mungil milik Sasuke. "Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu tiba. Kau mau merayakannya dimana?"

_Ulang tahun?_ Bahkan Sasuke lupa jika sebentar lagi ia akan berulang tahun... "Aku tidak ingin merayakannya."

Sakura yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur, tanpa sengaja mendengar topik pembicaraan dua orang itu. Ia kemudian bergabung bersama Sasuke dan Naruto di depan TV setelah mengeringkan tangannya. "Sayang sekali rumah Sasuke masih belum jadi, pasti sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa mengundang semua teman-teman untuk merayakannya disana."

Sasuke berpura-pura menyimak acara TV sambil berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Sakura yang masih mendambakannya dan penuh dengan pengharapan. Sakura memang setuju menjaga hubungan mereka dalam batas _persahabatan_, meski begitu sepasang mata hijau Sakura tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa cinta yang masih menjangkiti hatinya.

Terkadang Sasuke berpikir jika Sakura masih belum mau menyerah. Buktinya, Sakura masih belum mau membantah rumor mengenai _'Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran'_.

Ugh, kini semua orang di Konoha yakin jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Tidak perlu dirayakan, aku tidak suka pesta."

Naruto dan Sakura langsung mengabaikan penolakan Sasuke. Kedua orang itu lebih memilih bermusyawarah untuk mengundang semua teman-teman demi menghadiri perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke.

Sasuke pada akhirnya memilih pergi ke kamar dan meninggalkan dua orang berisik itu. Ia tidak mau terlibat dalam berdebatan yang tidak berguna.

_Ulang tahun huh..._

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas futon. _Dulu _ia pernah merasa bahagia setiap kali hari ulang tahunnya tiba. Ayah dan kakaknya akan meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama. Ibunya akan memasak semua makanan kesukaan Sasuke... ayahnya yang kaku akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan suaranya yang dingin... kakaknya akan tersenyum sambil memberikan kado untuknya...

_Kini mereka tidak ada lagi..._

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan meraih novel yang tergeletak di samping futon. Sayang sekali beberapa hari yang lalu si Hyuuga mengembalikan buku ini ketika Sasuke tidak berada di apartemen. Padahal Sasuke ingin sekali melihat ekspresi si Hyuuga saat mengembalikan novel ini padanya.

.

.

Meskipun Sasuke sudah berkali-kali menolak, Sakura dan Naruto tetap merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan sedikit malas, Sasuke membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Naruto menuju bar yang menjadi lokasi 'pesta' mereka. Untuk apa menolak? Jika Sasuke sampai melarikan diri dari pesta pasti Naruto akan mengeluarkan jurus _kage bunshin_ lalu mengerahkan pasukan berambut kuning itu untuk menyusuri Konoha demi menyeret Sasuke. Demi kebaikan bersama, Sasuke akan merelakan dirinya menjadi korban.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Meski belum begitu larut, bar sudah penuh sesak dengan pengunjung. Ketika Sasuke memasuki bar, hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah suara teriakan Yamanaka Ino yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat bergabung.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Naruto langsung menghempaskan Sasuke ke salah satu kursi yang tersedia. _Oh wow..._ Naruto lebih antusias dibandingkan si pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun.

Ino tertawa sambil menyikut Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. "_Ne... ne... _Sakura, pacarmu sudah datang. Kenapa kau tidak memberikan ciuman selamat ulang tahun padanya?" Suara Ino yang lumayan kencang membuat semua orang yang hadir tertawa.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat Sakura yang berwajah merah mulai menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Lihatlah... apakah sikap Sakura yang seperti itu menunjukkan jika dia memang sudah ikhlas hanya dijadikan sahabat?

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Otaknya yang masih lugu berusaha mencerna situasi di depannya. _Pacar?_ _Tapi si teme mengatakan jika dia tidak berniat menjadikan Sakura-chan sebagai istrinya..._ Sebagai pemuda yang masih asing dalam bidang percintaan, Naruto belum mampu memahami secara keseluruhan sesuatu yang disebut dengan _cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

Perlu diingat: Naruto itu tidak bodoh, dia hanya mengalami bebal yang begitu parah.

"_Teme_... kau dan Sakura-chan..."

"Kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menciptakan drama saat ini. Mengenai kesalahpahaman yang sudah terjadi... biarlah. Selama Sakura tidak melompati batas maka Sasuke akan tutup telinga dengan semua rumor itu.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun saat mata birunya mengamati tamu yang hadir, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan "Eh?! Kiba tidak datang?!"

Shino membetulkan kacamata hitamnya. "Kiba sedang menjalankan misi."

"Neji juga tidak bisa hadir dengan alasan yang sama." Tenten tersenyum dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Tenten. "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian semua bisa hadir di pesta Sasuke...kun."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terdengar ragu mengatakan 'kun'. Pemuda berkuncir itu kemudian melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil berusaha menebak-nebak tingkah Sakura yang sedikit tidak biasa.

"YOSH!" Naruto menggebrak meja dengan penuh semangat. "Karena semua orang sudah hadir, mari kita menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengerang saat lagu selamat ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan secara asal-asalan mulai berkumandang. Benar-benar membuat telinga menjadi sakit! Suara Lee dan Naruto yang keras dan sumbang berbanding terbalik dengan suara Shikamaru yang malas. Shino, Sai dan Chouji bernyanyi dengan nada yang datar. Masih untung Tenten, Sakura dan Ino memiliki suara yang bagus sehingga lagu ini tidak hancur total. Sementara itu si Hyuuga... Sasuke tidak tahu apakah dia bernyanyi atau tidak.

Huh... Sasuke tidak mengira si Hyuuga juga datang.

Setelah lagu mengerikan itu selesai, Naruto menuangkan segelas sake untuk Sasuke. "Karena kau yang berulang tahun hari ini, kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang minum."

Tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung meraih gelas itu dan meminumnya. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar Ino dan si cepol Tenten mendesak Sakura untuk segera memberikan ciuman selamat ulang tahun pada Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat botol sake yang ada di tangannya sambil berteriak "Siapa selanjutnya?!"

Kehebohan langsung terjadi. Lee dan...entah siapa itu namanya mulai berdebat untuk minum. Perdebatan mereka berubah sengit saat Naruto turut bergabung. Dasar _dobe..._

Ujung alis Sasuke berkedut saat melihat Ino dan si cepol mulai cekikikan sambil mendorong Sakura untuk mendekati Sasuke. Oh astaga... jangan katakan jika mereka serius mengenai ciuman ulang tahun itu?!

Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke. "Selamat ulang tahun—"

"Apa kau mau minum?" Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Sakura sebelum perempuan bermata hijau itu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke langsung meraih botol sake dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kosong. Dengan ujung telunjuknya, Sasuke menyodorkan gelas itu pada Sakura. "Minumlah."

Sakura menyambar gelas itu sambil tersenyum riang. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Mungkin dia sedang bahagia karena Sasuke mau menawarinya minum. Perempuan berambut pink itu kemudian mulai meneguk sake hingga tandas.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang ternyata saat ini sedang memperhatikannya –atau mungkin sedang memperhatikan kedekatannya dengan Sakura— Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan begitu cepat. Meski begitu, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah yang menjalari pipi Hinata.

_Malu karena ketahuan eh?_

Sakura kini meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. Pipinya kini berubah merona akibat sake yang baru saja ia minum. "Sasuke-kun, bisakah aku—"

Sasuke buru-buru mengisi gelas Sakura hingga penuh. "Minumlah lagi." Ia kemudian mengisi gelasnya sendiri hingga mencapai sepertiga.

"Tapi Sasuke—"

"Mari bersulang." Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya dan menyuruh Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

Gelas mereka berdenting. Saat Sasuke meneguk sakenya, ia kembali beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata jernih milik Hyuuga Hinata. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah saat ia telah ketahuan.

Suasana di meja mereka semakin riuh. Naruto dan Lee kini memutuskan untuk lomba minum. Mereka juga turut menyeret Shino dan Sai untuk ikut bertanding. Pertandingan memang belum dimulai, akan tetapi Ino sudah begitu bersemangat mendukung Sai. Tak mau kalah dengan Ino, Tenten mulai meneriakkan dukungannya untuk Lee. Shikamaru dan Chouji lebih memilih duduk manis sambil menyantap kudapan yang telah dipesan.

Nampaknya mereka semua lupa jika acara ini adalah pesta ulang tahun Sasuke.

Terserahlah.

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke... bolehkah aku terus memanggilmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau tahu, sepertinya aku—"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyemangati Naruto?" Sasuke mulai menjaga jarak dari Sakura. "Dia sedang mengikuti lomba minum."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang mulai meneriakkan kata motivasi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Um... yah... tapi saat ini kita sedang—"

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Kau harus mendukungku!" Teriak Naruto.

Sakura sempat ragu sejenak, tak lama kemudian ia meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto "Kau harus menang Naruto! Kalahkan mereka!" Keraguan yang ada dalam dirinya menghilang dan berganti dengan teriakan penuh semangat.

Kepergian Sakura membuat Sasuke bernafas lega. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sakura dan ia juga tidak mau tahu.

Suasana yang semakin berisik membuat Sasuke pergi meninggalkan bar. Ia menyukai ketenangan. Berada di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti itu rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengamati langit malam. Ia menghargai semua usaha Naruto demi membuat Sasuke bisa beradaptasi di tengah-tengah Konoha, meski begitu terkadang Sasuke membutuhkan kesunyian untuk menenangkan diri. Seandainya diijinkan, Sasuke ingin sekali meninggalkan Konoha dan pergi mengembara. Ia ingin sekali menjelajahi dunia ini dan meninggalkan jejak kakinya di atas—

"Uchiha-san?"

Suara lembut milik Hyuuga Hinata berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh. Huh? Mengapa si mata pucat berada disini dan bukannya menyemangati Naruto-_kun_ yang dia cintai?

"Um..." Meski berada di keremangan seperti ini, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi si Hyuuga yang merona merah.

"Apa?"

"Um... selamat ulang tahun, Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata dengan lirih dan ragu-ragu.

"Hn."

Hinata kemudian menundukkan wajah. Bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan dengan jelas jika perempuan berambut panjang itu merasa canggung.

Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata merasa canggung saat berada di dekatnya. "Apa kau akan memberiku kado?" Pertanyaan itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sepasang matanya yang jernih terbelalak lebar. "Itu... aku minta maaf!" Kini Hinata terlihat panik. "Aku tidak bermaksud... oh astaga, aku lupa tidak memberikan kado untukmu. A-aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Sasuke berusaha menghentikan senyum yang hendak muncul di bibirnya. "Satu."

"Huh?" Hinata yang sedang panik langsung terdiam.

"Kau melupakan kado untukku. Sebagai gantinya kau harus mengabulkan satu keinginanku."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "K-keinginan apa?"

"Untuk saat ini belum ada." Sasuke berusaha bersikap cuek. "Namun jika sudah ada, apakah kau mau mengabulkannya?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya. "Um... t-tergantung apa keinginanmu..."

"Baiklah Hyuuga, kau sudah berjanji."

"Aku mengatakan _tergantung,_ aku t-tidak langsung menyetujuinya!"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan."

"U-Uchiha-san!"

Sayang sekali tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan senyuman yang terukir di bibir Sasuke saat ini.

.

.

**TBC...**

**Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin menjelek-jelekkan tokoh Sakura. Tapi demi kepentingan cerita... Sakura harus saya korbankan. Jadi bagi para fans Sakura, mohon pengertiannya jika cerita ini hanyalah FIKTIF belaka. Dalam kehidupan nyata, SasuSaku hidup bahagia bersama Sarada.**


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Fireworks**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlihat cantik, Hanabi-chan." Puji Hinata saat melihat adiknya mengenakan kimono sutera berwarna merah.

"Aku tidak menyukai ini." Hanabi memasang ekspresi masam sambil mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Hinata berdiri di samping Hanabi dan memeriksa degan detail kimono yang hendak digunakan saat upacara penobatan pewaris klan Hyuuga kelak. "Mengapa? Kimono ini bagus dan sangat sesuai di tubuhmu."

Hanabi mengisyaratkan pada para pelayan untuk pergi. Kini tinggal Hanabi dan Hinata dalam ruangan besar yang beralaskan tatami.

"Nee-chan… aku tidak pantas dengan semua ini. Seharusnya semua ini menjadi milikmu. Semua ini adalah hak-mu." Suara Hanabi berubah lirih. "Seharusnya yang menjadi pewaris adalah kau… bukannya aku."

"Hanabi, kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya."

"Nee-chan, mengapa kau dengan sukarela menyerahkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas merupakan hak-mu?! Aku tidak menginginkan ini!"

"Orang yang pantas menjadi pewaris adalah kau." Hinata mencoba bersikap tegas. "Aku tahu itu. Otou-san tahu itu. Para tetua juga tahu itu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal ini."

"Maksudku…" Hanabi menatap kakaknya dengan gusar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah tidak menjadi pewaris?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. "Tentu saja melanjutkan kehidupanku seperti biasanya. Berlatih… menjalankan misi… menemui teman-teman…"

Hanabi mengerang. Terkadang kakaknya ini sulit sekali diajak berkomunikasi. "Yang kumaksud adalah masa depanmu! Kau adalah puteri ketua klan Hyuuga… mustahil kau diijinkan menikah dengan pemuda yang berasal dari kalangan biasa." Ekspresi Hanabi berubah masam. "Bukan hal yang mustahil jika para tetua berencana menikahkanmu dengan… seseorang yang mereka anggap _pantas_."

"Aah…" Hinata hampir melupakan hal itu. "Kira-kira dengan siapa aku hendak dinikahkan…" Hinata berusaha menerka-nerka calon suaminya dengan hati yang pahit.

Klan Hyuuga menganggap diri mereka sendiri sebagai klan _terbaik_ di Konoha dan memandang rendah klan-klan lainnya. Sejak dulu klan Hyuuga mengatur dengan ketat pernikahan anggota klan mereka demi reputasi klan dan menjaga kemurnian _byakugan._ Pernikahan dengan seseorang yang dianggap _rendahan dan tidak selevel_ adalah sesuatu yang tabu dan dilarang. Jika ada seseorang yang membangkang, maka dia akan dijatuhi hukuman atau yang paling berat yaitu dieksekusi mati.

Ekspresi Hanabi berubah gelap. "Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar nama Hyuuga Kazuo disebut-sebut hendak menjadi pendampingmu."

Seorang _souke_ tidak boleh menikahi _bunke._ Hyuuga Kazuo… dia adalah putera bungsu salah satu tetua klan. Kazuo adalah seorang _souke_… ninja yang hebat… berasal dari klan Hyuuga… usianya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata… tak heran dia dianggap sebagai salah satu kandidat yang akan menjadi calon suami Hinata.

Hinata mencoba bersikap positif. "Menikah dengannya bukan hal yang buruk. Setidaknya dengan begitu aku masih tetap berada di Konoha." Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya dia harus menikah dengan pemuda yang berasal dari luar Konoha. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan harus berpisah dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Hanabi mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Meski begitu…

"Nee-chan, kau dan Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya lagi."

.

.

_Cinta itu butuh perjuangan._

Sakura menghela nafas ketika menjumpai apartemen Sasuke yang tertutup rapat. Sebagai seorang ninja, Sakura bisa dengan mudah membuka pintu kayu dihadapannya ini namun Sakura tidak akan melakukannya karena hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dibenarkan.

"Sasuke-kun kemana…" Bisik Sakura sambil meletakkan dahinya di pintu. Ini sudah sore… seharusnya Sasuke sudah kembali ke apartemennya.

Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak berada di apartemennya karena ingin menjaga jarak dari Sakura yang senantiasa mengunjunginya setelah bekerja dari rumah sakit. Sakura paham itu… meski begitu hatinya terasa sakit.

Mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah melihat perjuangan Sakura?

Mengapa Sasuke selalu menganggap Sakura hanya sebagai temannya?

Apa kurangnya Sakura?

_Cinta itu butuh perjuangan._

Itu benar… cinta memang harus diperjuangkan… dengan begitu hal yang mustahil bisa berubah menjadi mungkin. Sakura mengakui jika dirinya memang egois, ia masih belum mau mundur meski Sasuke mengatakan untuk berhenti mengharapkannya. Sakura juga tidak pernah membantah rumor tentang dirinya yang berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Sakura melakukan semua itu karena… cintanya masih belum bisa dipadamkan.

Selama masih ada kesempatan… selama Sasuke belum bersanding dengan perempuan lain… Sakura akan terus berjuang.

Sasuke adalah cintanya… impiannya… motivasinya… harapannya… Sasuke adalah segalanya… Seandainya Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya meninggalkan Konoha dan pergi berkelana maka Sakura akan langsung menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Aah… cinta berhasil membuat Sakura menjadi lemah dan cengeng.

Plastik belanjaan yang berisi tomat segar ia letakkan di depan pintu. Semoga Sasuke bisa melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan hati Sakura.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah perayaan ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke, diadakan festival kembang api di Konoha. Tahun ini perayaan kembang api diadakan tanggal 27 Juli dan Hokage keenam sengaja meliburkan kantor Hokage dan juga akademi. Sejak siang hari suasana Konoha sudah riuh dan meriah. Kedai-kedai dipenuhi pengunjung, orang-orang berlalu-lalang di jalan, anak-anak berlarian dengan riang… namun puncak kemeriahan masih terjadi malam nanti dengan dinyalakannya kembang api yang menghiasi langit Konoha. Para perempuan yang menghadiri festival kembang api biasanya berlomba-lomba menjadi yang tercantik dengan berdandan rapi dan memakai yukata.

"Nee-chan, lihat ini." Ucap Hanabi dengan antusias.

Hinata mengamati benda berbentuk kotak yang berada di tangan adiknya. "Apa itu?"

"Kamera!" Hanabi tidak mampu menutupi rasa senangnya. "Barang ini masih langka dan harganya lumayan mahal. Sebenarnya ini milik otou-san, namun aku meminjamnya untuk mengabadikan festival malam ini." Dengan penuh keseriusan, Hanabi mulai menjelaskan cara penggunaan kamera tersebut pada kakaknya. Saat ini zaman semakin modern dan peralatan semakin canggih. Jika dulu mengabadikan foto harus dilakukan oleh orang yang professional namun kini semua orang bisa melakukannya.

"Nee-chan, cepat berpose." Hanabi ingin mengabadikan kakaknya yang malam ini terlihat cantik dan anggun dengan mengenakan yukata putih milik mendiang ibu mereka.

"Ta-tapi aku…"

Hanabi tidak menerima penolakan kakaknya. "Kau berdiri di sana, aku akan memotretmu dari sini."

Pada akhirnya Hinata menuruti keinginan adiknya. Ia berdiri dengan anggun di bawah cahaya lampu sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Kedua tangannya dilipat ke depan dan matanya lurus menghadap ke arah kamera.

"Nee-chan! Jangan memasang pose kaku seperti itu! Tertawalah… pasang ekspresi imut… bergaya dengan tanganmu… kibaskan rambutmu… atau apapun itu!"

"A-aku tidak tahu caranya… me-memasang ekspresi imut!"

"Manyunkan saja bibirmu sambil meletakkan tangan di dagu! Jangan lupa mengerling manja!"

"I-itu… aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti saat melihat Hyuuga Neji memasuki ruangan. Dengan wajah kakunya, Neji bertanya kapan mereka akan berangkat.

"Kami akan berangkat saat nee-chan sudah dipotret!" Hanabi mengacung-acungkan kamera yang berada di tangan. "Neji nii-san sebaiknya jangan mengganggu!"

Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata yang melemparkan tatapan meminta pertolongan. "Kau bisa memotretnya nanti saat berada di festival."

"Itu—"

Hinata menyela perkataan adiknya. "Hanabi-chan, sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat."

Hanabi hanya bisa manyun sambil mengusap-usap kameranya.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Hinata berjalan mendekati Ino yang melambai ke arahnya. Gadis Yamanaka berambut pirang itu terlihat mempesona dengan yukata berwarna biru terang. Hanabi mengikuti kakaknya sedangkan Neji bertemu Lee yang memakai yukata hijau mengkilap lalu sekarang dia diseret entah kemana. Shikamaru dan Choji menyapa kedua Hyuuga itu dengan sopan, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ino berteriak senang saat melihat Hanabi membawa kamera dan langsung meminta untuk difoto baik sendirian, bersama Hinata, ataupun bersama teman-teman lainnya.

"Kudengar kembang api malam ini lumayan banyak." Ujar Ino seraya menyeret Hinata melihat-lihat aneka jajanan yang dijual di pinggir jalan. Di belakang mereka, Choji berhenti sejenak untuk membeli takoyaki sambil ditemani Shikamaru. Sedangkan Hanabi… baru saja dia mengatakan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama teman seumurannya. Entah kemana dia sekarang.

"Aku penasaran akan seperti apa kembang api malam ini."

"Kuharap kembang apinya cantik. Ah! Itu Sakura dan yang lainnya." Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang terlihat menari-nari seirama dengan langkahnya.

Hinata berhenti bernafas untuk sejenak saat menyaksikan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya seraya memanggilnya _Hinata-chan_. Jaket yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya kini berganti dengan yukata berwarna oranye terang. Kilau di mata birunya lebih terang dibandingkan dengan kembang api. Keramahan yang ada di dalam diri Naruto begitu tulus dan nyata… hal itulah yang membuat Hinata belum bisa melupakan pemuda itu hingga saat ini.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata membalas sapaan Naruto dengan tersenyum sopan. Meski begitu… ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang begitu ingin berlari ke pelukan Naruto sambil bertanya mengapa pemuda bermata biru itu tidak bisa mencintainya.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di yukata putih yang ia kenakan. Ia sudah bertekad untuk berhenti mengejar ataupun mengharapkan Naruto… mulai saat ini ia harus belajar menghapuskan perasaan cinta ini dari hatinya.

"Aku baru saja melihat Neji dan Lee bersama Tenten sedang duduk bersama sambil minum teh." Naruto kemudian menyodorkan satu tusuk dango pada Hinata. "Apa kau mau? Aku baru saja membelinya."

Sebelum Hinata sempat mengeluarkan jawaban, sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menyela interaksi mereka. "_Baka dobe,_ jangan menawarkan makanan bekas pada orang lain."

Secara refleks Hinata langsung mundur selangkah untuk menciptakan jarak ketika Sasuke berdiri diantara ia dan Naruto.

Naruto terlihat tidak terima dengan tuduhan yang diberikan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?! Ini bukan makanan bekas! Aku belum menyentuhnya!"

"Ck."

"Oi! Aku berkata yang sejujurnya!"

Sakura menghentikan Naruto yang hendak menyerang Sasuke. "Naruto, jangan berbuat onar di tengah keramaian seperti ini."

"Sakura-chan… si _teme_ yang memulainya lebih dulu."

Hinata mengamati Sakura yang malam ini begitu cantik dengan yukata berwarna merah bermotif kupu-kupu. Rambut merah mudanya yang biasa digerai bebas kini dicepol ke atas dan dihiasi jepit berbentuk bunga. Saat Sakura berada di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda itu… mereka bertiga terlihat sempurna. Mereka bertiga memang berbeda dan sangat kontras, meski begitu mereka justru saling melengkapi dan tidak terpisahkan.

Hinata berjalan menjauh. Ia merasa tidak memiliki tempat diantara mereka bertiga. Suara Naruto yang meminta Sakura untuk membelanya membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis. Senyuman Hinata semakin lebar saat melihat Kiba yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggendong Mirai.

"Hinata, kau dari mana saja? Mengapa baru muncul?"

"Maaf." Hinata mengusap rambut Mirai yang semakin panjang. "Tadi aku berjalan-jalan bersama Ino-san." Akamaru menyenggol tubuh Hinata, seolah-olah sedang menyapanya.

"Mirai-chan ternyata suka jajan, uang di dompetku hampir habis." Kiba mengguncang-guncang bocah kecil yang berada di gendongannya dan membuat bocah itu tertawa riang.

"Dimana Shino?"

"Bersama Kurenai-sensei."

"Permen!" Mirai berteriak gembira.

"Jangan makan permen lagi, ibumu nanti akan memarahiku."

Sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Senyum manis tidak berhenti menghiasi bibir Sakura. Sepasang mata hijaunya yang berbinar-binar menunjukkan dengan jelas jika gadis itu sedang kasmaran. _Sakura benar-benar beruntung… dia bisa bersanding dengan pemuda yang dia cintai… dia bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke setelah berjuang sekian lama…_

Seluruh Konoha bahkan mendukung Sakura…

Hinata menghela nafas sambil menatap Akamaru. _Ia tidak seberuntung Sakura…_

**Bum! Duar!**

Kembang api beraneka ragam dan warna mulai menghiasi langit Konoha. Semua orang terkesima, termasuk pula Hinata. Di langit yang gelap, cahaya kembang api begitu indah dan memikat mata.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kilatan yang berasal dari kamera Hanabi.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah festival kembang api, Hatake Kakashi bertopang dagu di kantor Hokagenya sambil menatap muridnya _–yang entah sudah berapa kali—_ merengek padanya untuk diberikan misi. Mungkin merengek bukan kata yang tepat, namun Kakashi lebih suka menggunakan kata itu untuk membuat Sasuke lebih… manusiawi.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, aku tidak memiliki misi seperti yang kau inginkan."

"Berhentilah berbohong." Sasuke tidak mempercayai perkataan Kakashi. Sorot matanya yang begitu tajam seolah-olah mengatakan _jika aku tidak mendapatkan misi maka aku akan menghanguskan kantor ini._

Kakashi menghela nafas sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan undangan dari Daimyo _Kaze-no-kuni_. Beliau mengundang Konoha untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan puteri bungsunya. Saat ini _Hi-no-kuni _dan _Kaze-no-kuni _memiliki hubungan yang baik, kerjasama keduanya mencakup berbagai bidang. Konoha yang merupakan bagian dari _Hi-no-kuni _mendapatkan kehormatan untuk undangan ini. Karena aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai Hokage, aku menugaskan dua orang untuk menggantikanku menghadiri acara itu. Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai… _hal-hal sosial_ semacam ini, namun jika kau mau ikut serta bersama mereka maka aku akan mengijinkannya." Kakashi kembali bertopang dagu. "Apa kau mau? Anggap saja ini sebagai salah satu bentuk liburan."

Sasuke mendecih. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kakashi? Yang Sasuke inginkan adalah misi yang melibatkan aksi dan membutuhkan skill seorang ninja, bukannya berbincang-bincang bersama kerumunan domba tidak berotak. Sasuke tidak pernah mau berada di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti itu dan mengharuskannya untuk mengeluarkan _kemampuan sosial_. Ia lebih suka ketenangan. Dan siapa pula dua orang itu? Sasuke tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang-orang yang menyebalkan. Setiap hari selalu diganggu oleh Naruto dan Sakura sudah cukup membuatnya jenuh, ia tidak mau tambah lagi. Apakah Kakashi dengan sengaja menawarkan misi ini karena tahu Sasuke akan menolaknya? Ha! Tentu saja Sasuke akan menolak! Daripada menjalankan misi seperti ini Sasuke lebih memilih—

"Aku sudah menugaskan Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Hinata, jika kau setuju maka lima hari lagi kau berangkat bersama mereka."

"Baiklah."

Kakashi terdiam untuk sejenak. "…kau setuju?"

"Hn."

"…benarkah?"

"Ya."

Kakashi menggaruk dagunya dengan sikap bingung. "Ah… oke."

.

.

Hanabi bersenandung lirih sambil mengamati foto-foto saat festival kembang api beberapa hari yang lalu. Foto-foto ini sengaja ia cetak karena ia ingin memanfaatkannya untuk lahan bisnis. Ia akan menawarkannya pada Ino… Sakura… dan yang lainnya.

Hmm… kira-kira berapa harga yang bisa ia berikan untuk satu lembar foto?

Perlu dicatat: Hanabi tidak miskin, dia hanya suka berbisnis. Bisa meraih keuntungan yang tinggi dari modal yang sedikit adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Hanabi mulai mengelompokkan foto-foto tersebut. Mana yang ada Ino, mana yang ada Sakura, mana yang ada—

Eh?

Apa ini?

Hanabi memungut foto yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Secara sekilas, ini adalah foto yang biasa-biasa saja. Beberapa orang dalam foto ini terlihat menengadahkan wajah mereka ke arah langkit untuk melihat kembang api yang gemerlapan. Namun jika ada yang memperhatikan foto ini secara detail, ada sesuatu membuat foto ini menjadi lebih spesial.

_Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, bahkan Mirai dan Akamaru memperhatikan kembang api di langit. Namun Uchiha Sasuke…_

_…dia justru memperhatikan Hinata._

Tidak salah lagi! Uchiha Sasuke memang memperhatikan Hinata! Lihatlah arah pandangan matanya yang begitu intens!

Hanabi tertegun. "Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat….."

.

.

**Tbc…**

**Sangat apa? Mohon dilanjutkan sendiri sesuai imajinasi kalian.**


	11. Chapter 11

**11 : Bunga Mawar**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Hokage-sama mengatakan bahwa akan ada satu orang lagi yang turut serta dalam menghadiri undangan pernikahan di _Kaze-no-kuni,_ Hinata tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Namun ketika ia mengetahui jika orang yang turut serta adalah Uchiha Sasuke, berbagai pemikiran melintas di benaknya. Ia tidak keberatan Sasuke ikut, meskipun mereka berdua bukanlah… emm… _sahabat,_ namun hubungan mereka berdua bisa dibilang _baik_. Yang membuat Hinata sedikit bertanya-tanya adalah mengapa Hokage-sama justru memilih Sasuke. Hinata tidak membenci Sasuke, ia hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Mengingat masa lalu Sasuke yang pernah menjadi kriminal level atas, Hinata takut ada orang yang akan mempersulit Sasuke dengan membawa-bawa sejarah kelam itu.

Namun bila Hokage-sama tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini… Hinata akan mencoba melakukan hal yang sama.

Hinata menjadi yang pertama kali tiba di gerbang Konoha. Ia mengenakan pakaian khusus untuk misi sedangkan ranselnya berisi perlengkapan yang mungkin dibutuhkan selama berada di perjalanan. Sejak semalam Hinata sudah berkali-kali mengecek perlengkapan yang harus dibawa, tidak boleh ada yang terlewat. Ini memang bukan misi yang berbahaya, namun ini adalah misi yang penting karena menyangkut hubungan diplomasi Konoha dengan negara-negara dan desa ninja lainnya. Kesan baik harus bisa ia ciptakan karena itu berkaitan langsung dengan citra Konoha.

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, Uchiha Sasuke datang. Penampilannya begitu sederhana. Jubah berwarna hitam yang dia kenakan menyembunyikan pakaiannya sekaligus membuat tampilannya menjadi semakin misterius.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum sopan sebagai bentuk ucapan salam. Pria Uchiha itu juga turut menganggukkan kepala, membalas salam Hinata.

Setelah itu mereka berdua diam…

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan menggunakan ujung sandalnya. Situasi seperti ini membuatnya canggung dan Hinata tidak pernah menyukai hal yang canggung. Ketika Hinata masih satu tim dengan Kiba dan Shino dulu, suasana diantara mereka tidak pernah canggung atau kaku karena ada Kiba yang selalu mampu menceriakan suasana. Hinata ingin mencairkan kebekuan ini, namun ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia bukanlah orang yang cerewet, sulit menemukan topik yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ano… Uchiha-san…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh.

"Um…" Hinata berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Sasuke yang entah kenapa terasa sangat intens. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Setelah menanyakan itu, Hinata ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. _Bagaimana kabarmu?_ Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat amat payah! Mengapa Hinata tidak bisa menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih keren?!

Sasuke menaikkan alis, ekspresi wajahnya seolah mengatakan jika pertanyaan barusan sangatlah konyol. Namun entah karena alasan apa, pada akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Kabarku baik." Seandainya Sasuke orang yang ramah, seharusnya dia balik menanyakan kabar Hinata atau berbicara basa-basi. Sayangnya si Uchiha ini kaku bagaikan batu.

"Ah… syukurlah… um… ahaha." Hinata tertawa canggung. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu berkomunikasi dengan baik saat ini. Hati kecilnya berbisik jika saat ini ia bertingkah seperti perempuan bodoh dan justru mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau memang tidak ingin bicara, kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

Hinata membeku. Apakah perkataan Sasuke barusan… menandakan jika dia tidak suka dengan Hinata yang berbicara basa-basi? "Um… aku hanya…"

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk. Tubuh yang tadinya kaku karena tegang kini berubah rileks. Ada sedikit kelegaan dalam hatinya. Benar, tidak ada yang mengharuskannya untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Diam bukan berarti saling bermusuhan.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru tiba dan mereka bertiga memulai perjalanan. Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang pendiam, tak mengherankan perjalanan mereka penuh dengan kesunyian. Meskipun mereka bertiga lebih banyak diam, Hinata justru merasa tenang. Tidak ada kecanggungan.

Setelah beberapa hari menempuh perjalanan, pada akhirnya mereka tiba di ibukota _Kaze-no-kuni._ Menjelang hari pernikahan puteri Amari –puteri bungsu sang _Daimyo—_ penjagaan di pintu gerbang ibukota semakin ketat. Setiap orang yang hendak masuk harus diperiksa secara detail dan teliti untuk menghindari adanya penjahat yang bisa merusak keamanan. Ketika tiba giliran Sasuke, pemeriksaan yang dilakukan jauh lebih detail dibandingkan dengan pemeriksaan Shikamaru dan Hinata. Seandainya Sasuke tidak memiliki surat tugas dari Hokage dan juga undangan puteri Amari, bisa dipastikan Sasuke akan langsung ditendang saat itu juga.

"Sambutan yang ramah dan menyenangkan." Sindir Sasuke saat petugas penjaga gerbang ibukota yang berwajah sadis telah selesai memeriksanya.

"Semua ini sangat penting dilakukan. Saya harap anda bisa memakluminya." Penjaga itu mengacuhkan sindiran Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke, berusaha memastikan keadaan pemuda itu. Apakah Sasuke merasa tersinggung atau tidak senang dengan perlakukan yang baru saja diterimanya? Sebelum Hinata sempat bertanya, pemuda berambut hitam itu menepuk pundaknya dengan perlahan, seolah mengatakan jika dia baik-baik saja.

Mereka bertiga kemudian menuju hotel yang sengaja dijadikan tempat penginapan para tamu yang menghadiri pesta. Para karyawan hotel dengan ramah menyambut mereka dan lansung mengantarkan mereka menuju kamar masing-masing –yang ternyata saling berjejer— Mereka tiba di ibukota saat pagi, sementara itu pesta resepsi diselenggarakan saat sore. Saat-saat seperti ini langsung mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat, atau dalam kasus Shikamaru langsung digunakan untuk tidur.

Ketika Hinata hendak membuka pintunya, matanya tanpa sengaja melirik Sasuke. Sayangnya ia hanya mampu melihat ujung jubah hitam yang berkelebat dan pintu kamar yang akhirnya tertutup.

.

.

Untuk menghadiri resepsi hari ini, Sasuke menanggalkan jubah kesayangannya dan beralih mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam. Saat melihat bayangannya di cermin, dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika menyaksikan lengan kiri kimononya yang kosong. Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan kekurangan dalam tubuhnya, kekurangan itu adalah bagian dari pribadinya dan sekaligus sebagai medali atas perjuangannya. Yang sedikit ia permasalahkan adalah penampilannya malam ini terlihat… aneh dan tidak natural. Kimono hitam ini sangat bagus –Sakura yang membelikan ini sebelum menghadiri pesta kembang api— namun entah bagaimana Sasuke tidak menyukai penampilannya ini. Dia terlihat seperti warga biasa yang lemah, terlebih lagi dia tidak diperbolehkan membawa senjata saat menghadiri acara.

Ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar, Shikamaru sudah menantinya. Pemuda berkuncir itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok sambil menyapanya. Kimononya yang berwarna abu-abu terlihat sedikit kusut, apakah dia tanpa sengaja tidur sambil mengenakan kimono itu? Nampaknya iya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang masih mengantuk, kuncirnya yang sedikit berantakan dan juga bekas lipatan selimut yang menghiasi pipi kanannya. Jelas sekali dia baru saja bangun.

Menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari bersama Shikamaru membuat Sasuke sedikit bisa memahami karakter pemuda Nara ini. Singkatnya, Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang efisien. Dia tidak suka melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap _merepotkan _seperti bergosip atau melakukan pembicaraan yang tidak ada intinya. Bagi Shikamaru, daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan bergosip maka lebih baik tidur atau menyaksikan awan yang berarak di langit.

Kini giliran Hinata yang keluar dari kamar. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sasuke menyaksikan si Hyuuga itu mengenakan kimono. Jika saat festival kembang api si Hyuuga itu memakai kimono berwarna putih, kali ini dia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua yang entah bagaimana warna itu sama seperti pakaian Sasuke saat masih berada di akademi dulu.

Saat berjalan menuju tempat acara, beberapa kali Sasuke melirik tengkuk si Hyuuga yang berjalan di depannya. Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengan perempuan itu, ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke melihat rambut panjang itu ditekuk ke atas dan digulung rapi sehingga menampilkan tengkuk dan leher yang putih. Saat berada di akademi dulu, si Hyuuga itu memiliki potongan rambut super pendek yang memperlihatkan tengkuknya. Sasuke sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis lemah itu tidak memanjangkan rambutnya seperti gadis-gadis akademi dan juga anggota Hyuuga lainnya.

_Mustahil baginya untuk tidak memperhatikan gadis Hyuuga itu…_ Awalnya dia memperhatikan si Hyuuga itu karena alasan iri dan dengki. Mengapa si Hyuuga itu memiliki segalanya?! Ayahnya seorang pemimpin klan yang begitu dihormati dan disegani. Dia memiliki keluarga dan kerabat yang masih hidup. Dia tinggal di rumah mewah dan selalu dikelilingi para pelayan. Itu benar-benar tidak adil! Mengapa Sasuke tidal bisa memiliki semua itu?! Seluruh anggota klan dan orang tuanya meninggal… kakaknya menjadi seorang kriminal… kebahagiaannya telah hancur! Mengapa si Hyuuga itu tidak menderita sepertinya?!

Namun ketika ia memperhatikan gadis itu, ia justru menemukan kejanggalan. Kehidupan gadis itu begitu sempurna… tapi mengapa dia tidak bahagia? Dia begitu pemalu. Kepalanya selalu menunduk sedangkan bicaranya selalu terbata-bata. Dia memiliki keluarga dan klan yang kuat namun mengapa dia begitu lemah? Gadis-gadis lain berlomba-lomba untuk memiliki kulit yang mulus namun si Hyuuga itu terkadang menghadiri akademi dengan jari-jari yang memar dan terluka. Dia memiliki status yang terhormat namun mengapa dia begitu merendahkan dirinya sendiri? Dia selalu diam… bahkan ketika ada anak nakal yang mengganggunya. Ketika Sasuke menyusuri jalanan Konoha, terkadang tanpa sadar dia mendengarkan bisik-bisik mengenai puteri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi yang tidak berguna dan begitu mengecewakan.

Ternyata gadis itu tidak memiliki kehidupan sempurna seperti yang Sasuke bayangkan…

Ketika Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dan mulai menempuh jalan balas dendam, memori tentang si gadis Hyuuga berambut pendek ia singkirkan jauh-jauh, bahkan Sasuke sudah bisa dibilang telah melupakannya. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya… kini gadis itu kembali berjalan di hadapannya.

Si gadis kecil pemalu yang lemah kini sudah berganti menjadi perempuan anggun yang tangguh. _Seperti bunga mawar yang telah mekar. _Ha! Itu pemikiran yang sangat lucu karena saat ini Hinata tengah mengenakan kimono dengan corak bunga mawar berwarna merah dan putih.

Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak bisa menyaksikan perubahan dalam diri Hinata. Seandainya ia tetap tinggal di Konoha, mungkin ia bisa menyaksikan rambut Hinata yang sedikit demi sedikit memanjang dan kecantikan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terpancar.

Shikamaru yang mengamati interaksi dua orang rekannya itu hanya bisa menggaruk pipi sambil berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Ada beberapa hal yang sebaiknya tidak ia gali lebih dalam. Drama itu sangat merepotkan, terlebih lagi drama tentang asmara.

Karena ini adalah pesta pernikahan puteri bungsu sang _daimyo,_ maka tamu yang diundang berasal dari berbagai kalangan. Bagi para politikus, ini adalah kesempatan terbaik untuk menjalin koneksi. Dengan berbekal mulut manisnya, mereka mulai mendekati targetnya dan berusaha menjeratnya dengan kata-kata semanis madu.

Sebagai perwakilan dari Konoha, sudah menjadi kewajiban mereka bertiga untuk berinteraksi dengan para tokoh-tokoh yang berstatus tinggi itu. Sayangnya, hanya Hinata yang bisa diandalkan dalam situasi ini. Sasuke tidak mau membuang-buang energinya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak dia sukai sedangkan Shikamaru—

Kemana dia pergi?

Ah, ternyata dia sedang mendekati gadis cantik berkuncir yang merupakan kakak dari sang Kazekage. Seandainya ada yang bertanya pada Shikamaru apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Pemuda itu akan memberi jawaban jika dia sedang menjalin koneksi dengan utusan dari Suna.

Cih, alasan. Bilang saja kau sedang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menemui gadis pujaanmu!

Sasuke hanya berdiri di samping Hinata sambil memasang wajah dinginnya. Ia tahu banyak orang ingin berbicara dengannya karena dia adalah si Uchiha terakhir, namun saat melihat wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat maka orang-orang itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

Saat Sasuke memperhatikan figur Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya, secara samar-samar ia teringat pada sosok ibunya. _Tenang, anggun, sabar dan lemah lembut._ Sasuke dibesarkan dalam keluarga tradisional yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama, oleh karena itu Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas pendidikan tata krama pada perempuan yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan utusan dari Kumo.

Hinata adalah wanita dengan nilai-nilai tradisional yang melekat kuat dalam pribadinya. Bersikap vulgar dan kasar adalah hal yang dilarang. Berbicara dengan volume keras dan penuh urakan adalah hal yang tabu. Oleh karena itu Hinata selalu berbicara dengan sopan dan perlahan-lahan dengan lawan bicaranya. Postur tubuhnya tegap, kedua tangannya dilipat ke depan dan saling bertumpu, punggungnya tegak, bahunya lurus, dagunya terangkat, meski begitu pandangan matanya sedikit tertunduk untuk memperlihatkan jika dia seorang wanita dan wajib menjaga batasan dengan pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Ketika dia membungkuk untuk memberi salam, dia selalu memperhatikan status orang lain. Dia adalah perempuan Hyuuga terhormat, dia tidak boleh membungkuk terlalu rendah pada orang yang lebih rendah 'derajatnya' demi menjaga harga diri Konoha dan juga Hyuuga.

Bagi Sasuke, Hinata terlihat seperti bunga mawar. _Cantik dan anggun walau terlihat rapuh. Duri-durinya yang tajam menunjukkan dengan jelas jika bunga itu bisa melukai_. Hinata itu terlihat lemah lembut, meski begitu dia bisa membunuh musuhnya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Setelah utusan dari Kumo itu pergi, Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis "Uchiha-san, sebentar lagi acara hendak dimulai. Sebaiknya kita segera duduk di kursi yang telah ditentukan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata lekas pergi. Ujung lengan kimono sutera miliknya yang begitu halus tanpa sengaja menyapu punggung tangan Sasuke dan sebuah perasaan aneh turut menyapu hatinya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari jari-jari tangannya bergerak, seolah hendak menahan agar Hinata tidak menjauh darinya.

.

.

Aula yang begitu luas kini telah disulap menjadi tempat pernikahan yang begitu menawan. Bunga-bunga beraneka warna menghiasi seisi ruangan dan menebarkan aroma harum yang memikat. Kursi-kursi ditata berderet dan para tamu undangan mulai menanti kedatangan sang pengantin.

Ketika sang mempelai wanita tiba, setiap mata mulai memperhatikannya. Puteri Amari begitu cantik dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin bergaya barat. Gaun putih itu begitu panjang dan menyapu karpet berwarna merah yang diletakkan diatas lantai. Shikamaru yang duduk di samping kanan Hinata kali ini tidak terlihat bosan. Pria berkuncir itu memperhatikan sang pengantin, lalu nampak memikirkan sesuatu, pada akhirnya dia berusaha mencari-cari sosok perempuan Suna yang duduk nan jauh disana. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini.

Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata menyaksikan pernikahan ala barat. Pernikahan para anggota klan Hyuuga diselenggarakan secara tradisional dan khidmat, bahkan terkadang hanya dihadiri oleh anggota klan Hyuuga saja. Hyuuga hanya akan menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan yang meriah saat si pengantin tersebut memiliki status yang tinggi dalam klan misalnya seperti anak sang ketua klan.

Mau tidak mau Hinata mulai memikirkan nasib pernikahannya dan juga pernikahan Hanabi kelak. Akan seperti apakah nanti? Pasti Hanabi akan terlihat cantik—

Pemikiran Hinata langsung terhenti saat Sasuke yang duduk di samping kirinya mulai menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. _Sentuhannya lembut seperti kepakan sayap kupu-kupu. _Begitu lembut dan juga hati-hati, seolah takut melukai. Hinata hanya bisa terbelalak lebar sambil menatap Sasuke yang justru memperhatikan helaian rambut Hinata yang terlepas dari gulungannya. Kini sentuhan itu beralih ke tepi wajah Hinata lalu turun ke rahang. Pada akhirnya Sasuke menyelipkan helaian rambut itu ke belakang telinga Hinata dengan menggunakan ujung jarinya.

Jantung Hinata berdegub kencang.

Terlebih ketika bola mata hitam itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mampu Hinata pahami.

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah membuat mereka tersadar jika saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Mereka tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang bisa memancing gosip. Hinata berusaha bersikap tenang sambil turut bertepuk tangan untuk pengantin yang telah resmi menjadi suami istri. Dalam hati, Hinata berdoa semoga saja tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan kejadian barusan.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan perjamuan. Aneka macam hidangan mewah dan lezat ditata dalam sebuah meja panjang dan setiap tamu mengambil sendiri hidangan yang mereka inginkan. Seandainya Hinata tidak mengingat saat ini ia sedang menjalankan misi dari Hokage, pasti ia langsung duduk sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu telah berhasil membuatnya canggung dan bingung! Apa maksud dari… sentuhan tadi?!

Rupanya Kami-sama masih sayang pada Hinata. Temari sang malaikat penolong datang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Momen ini seperti angin segar yang membantu Hinata untuk bernafas. Meski kedatangan Temari dikarenakan ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru, Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Malam semakin larut namun suasana semakin meriah. Para tamu undangan belum ada yang meninggalkan acara karena masih sibuk menikmati hiburan dan makanan yang disediakan. Dengan menggunakan sudut matanya, Hinata menyaksikan salah seorang pelayan mengantarkan sebotol sake untuk pria Uchiha yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Setelah menerima itu, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan acara resepsi dengan membawa botol sake ditangannya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan acara?

Kening Hinata berkerut. Tak peduli bagaimana bentuk hubungannya dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua adalah rekan. Apalagi Sasuke juga kekasih dari Sakura. Mungkin ada baiknya Hinata memastikan keadaan Sasuke.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Shikamaru dan Temari, Hinata mulai membuntuti Sasuke. Ah, ternyata dia meninggalkan acara dan menuju kamarnya. Ketika melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamar, Hinata bimbang untuk sesaat. Haruskah ia pergi mengecek Sasuke? Ataukah tidak?

Pada akhinya Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi mengecek Sasuke meski hanya sebentar saja. Saat Hinata berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sasuke, pintu itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Dengan memberanikan diri Hinata mulai mengetuk pintu kayu itu. "Uchiha-san…"

"Masuklah."

Hinata membuka pintu. Kamar itu begitu redup karena lampu utama tidak dinyalakan, hanya lampu kecil yang berada di sisi ranjang menyala dan memberikan pencahayaan di kamar yang berada di lantai lima. Untunglah tirai dibuka sehingga cahaya bulan yang lembut juga turut masuk.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan-lahan. Sepasang matanya yang jernih menatap Sasuke yang duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Botol sake telah dibuka, nampaknya Sasuke juga meminumnya sehingga ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh aroma sake.

"Uchiha-san—"

Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata kini duduk di depan Sasuke. "Darimana kau tahu aku hendak menanyakan itu?"

"Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung mengusap-usap pipinya. Apakah wajahnya memang mudah sekali dibaca?

"Hyuuga."

"Y-ya?"

"Sebelum kau memikirkan atau mengkhawatirkan orang lain, utamakan dirimu lebih dulu."

"Apa salahnya jika aku mengkhawatirkan orang lain…" Hinata bergumam lirih.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Asal kau tahu, ada seseorang yang telah memanfaatkan kebodohan dan kenaifanmu itu."

_Bodoh? Naif? _Tuduhan itu membuat Hinata merasa jengkel. "Si-siapa dia?"

"Temanmu."

Hinata berusaha menerka-nerka siapakah orang yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Teman? Ia memiliki teman lebih dari satu dan mereka semua sangat baik, mustahil mereka memanfaatkan Hinata. Ataukah mungkin Sasuke salah sangka?

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga kebodohanmu akan separah ini."

"H-hey!"

"Mau?" Sasuke menawarkan botol sake-nya pada Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak." Ia benci minuman keras seperti itu. Tapi nampaknya Sasuke tidak. Dia langsung meneguk sake langsung dari botolnya seperti sedang meneguk air.

"Hey Hyuuga."

"Mm?"

"Kau masih harus mengabulkan satu keinginanku."

Kening Hinata berkerut. Ugh, Sasuke seperti orang yang sedang menagih hutang. "Mm. Aku mengingat itu." Mana mungkin ia melupakan perkataan Sasuke yang begitu memaksa dulu. Kini ia berbisik lirih "Padahal aku tidak janji untuk mengabulkannya."

Sasuke meletakkan botolnya di lantai. "Kau sudah berjanji. Jangan mengingkarinya."

"Bagaimana jika kau meminta sesuatu yang tidak bisa kupenuhi?" Misalnya saja Sasuke meminta rumah Hyuuga atau meminta rahasia klan Hyuuga, tentu saja Hinata akan menolak permintaan Sasuke. Itulah mengapa dulu Hinata mengatakan _tergantung apa keinginanmu _sebelum memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Sasuke_._

"Aku tidak bodoh. Mana mungkin aku meminta sesuatu yang mustahil kau berikan."

"Apakah kau sudah tahu apa yang hendak kau inginkan?"

"Mm."

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke meraih lengan Hinata dan menariknya sehingga perempuan berambut panjang itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Hinata secara refleks meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Sasuke, berusaha menciptakan jarak. Sayangnya tangan Sasuke yang awalnya berada di lengan Hinata kini beralih memeluk pinggangnya sehingga tubuh mereka berdua semakin dekat.

Sebelum Hinata hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, Sasuke justru mendekatkan kening mereka berdua dan membisikkan perkataan yang sukses membuat dunia Hinata seakan jungkir balik.

"Cium aku…"

.

.

**TBC…**

**Kok digantung sih?! **

**Jawabannya: Biar tambah greget :-p**

**Bagi yang menebak jika Sasuke menggunakan satu permintaan itu untuk membuat Hinata menikahinya, maaf karena tebakan anda kurang tepat, wkwkwk**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 : Stupid**

**.**

**.**

Hanabi kembali menatap foto yang ia ambil saat festival kembang api.

_Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatap kakaknya…_

Hanabi enggan mengakui jika foto ini benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

Si Uchiha itu dengan kakaknya… oh ayolah! Itu adalah pemikiran yang menggelikan dan penuh dengan keanehan! Mereka… mereka… sangat bertolak belakang dan sama sekali tidak serasi! Terlebih lagi si Uchiha itu telah memiliki pacar si pinky Haruno!

Tunggu sebentar… apakah ini artinya si Uchiha itu pria playboy mata keranjang?!

Ah! Hanabi tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya terjebak dengan pria macam itu!

Dengan kesal Hanabi bersiap merobek foto itu, berusaha menghilangkan barang bukti. Namun sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya dan membuat Hanabi membatalkan niatnya. _Bagaimana jika si Uchiha itu memang menyukai kakaknya?_

Hanabi benci misteri! Apapun yang terjadi ia harus mengungkap teka-teki ini!

Tapi darimana ia harus memulainya…

Lima belas menit kemudian Hanabi menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Hari memang sudah malam namun belum begitu larut. Melacak keberadaan Uzumaki Naruto adalah hal yang mudah dengan menggunakan _byakugan_. Demi menggali informasi dari Naruto, Hanabi sudah bersiap menjalankan skenario '_oh astaga! Kita tidak sengaja bertemu!'_ lalu mengajaknya berbincang-bincang.

"Ah, Naruto-san." Hanabi sedikit membungkuk saat 'tanpa sengaja' berpapasan dengan Naruto. "Selamat malam."

"Oh! Adiknya Hinata!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Sambil berbasa-basi sebentar, Hanabi memperhatikan penampilan Uzumaki Naruto dari pucuk rambut hingga ujung kaki. Hanabi masih tidak menyangka kakaknya tertarik dengan pemuda… semacam ini. Jika meminjam istilah dari para tetua Hyuuga, penampilan Naruto bisa disebut _sangat tidak berkelas. _Kakaknya itu memang Hyuuga yang aneh, oleh karena itu Hanabi berusaha memaklumi jika selera kakaknya dalam memilih pemuda juga sangat aneh.

Ketika Uzumaki Naruto bertanya kemana Hanabi hendak pergi, gadis Hyuuga itu merasa mendapatkan kesempatan emas. Sambil memasang ekspresi ramah, Hanabi menjawab "Sebenarnya aku hendak pergi ke _Ichiraku._ Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menyantap ramen. Apakah Naruto-san mau ikut denganku?" Hanabi tertawa riang. "Aku yang traktir."

Kecintaan Uzumaki Naruto pada ramen _Ichiraku _bukanlah sebuah rahasia. Hampir semua orang di Konoha mengetahuinya. Hanabi akan memanfaatkan fakta ini untuk membuat Naruto jatuh ke perangkapnya!

Dan benar saja, tanpa perlu berpikir panjang Naruto langsung menyetujuinya.

Tapi…

Mungkin seharusnya Hanabi mengatakan jika ia hanya akan mentraktir _semangkok_ ramen. Saat Naruto sudah menghabiskan enam mangkok ramen, Hanabi merasa sedih pada uangnya yang semakin menipis.

Hanabi lalu menyingkirkan rasa sedihnya jauh-jauh. Ia masih memiliki misi yang harus diselesaikan. "Naruto-san suka ramen ya?"

Naruto menyeruput kuah ramen, setelah itu ia baru menjawab Hanabi. "Mm. Suka sekali."

"Pasti Naruto-san sering makan ramen bersama Uchiha-san dan Haruno-san." Hanabi berpura-pura sibuk mengaduk ramennya.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi Sakura-chan lebih suka makan _yakiniku_."

"Aah… apakah Uchiha-san sering menemani pacarnya untuk makan _yakiniku?_"

Naruto terdiam untuk sejenak. "Sakura-chan dan Sasuke jarang makan bersama diluar. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena orang-orang menganggap dia adalah pacar Sakura-chan."

Hanabi mencoba bersikap tenang. "Bukankah mereka berdua memang pasangan kekasih?"

"Bukan, mereka bukan kekasih. Um, bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya? Pokoknya hubungan mereka itu sangat rumit."

Hanabi seolah baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan.

.

.

Dia itu perempuan yang bodoh.

Dan naif.

Dan mudah sekali ditipu.

…juga mudah dimanfaatkan.

Itu adalah kesempatan yang bisa diambil Sasuke saat menggambarkan sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya.

Perempuan normal tidak mungkin mau masuk ke kamar hotel milik lelaki yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya. Terlebih lagi lelaki itu 'mungkin saja' berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan kamarnya remang-remang.

Tapi si Hyuuga ini…

Dia masih saja memberikan tatapan lugu dan naif padanya. Sebenarnya seperti apakah isi kepala perempuan ini?! Apakah dia tidak tahu jika setiap manusia memiliki sisi negatif dalam dirinya? Tak mengherankan dia begitu gembira karena telah dimanfaatkan oleh Sakura dan tetap menganggap sahabatnya itu suci dan baik.

Sasuke meraih lengan Hinata dan menariknya sehingga perempuan berambut panjang itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Telapak tangan Hinata menempel ke dadanya, bukan sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri dari ancaman namun lebih ke gerakan refleks untuk menciptakan jarak. Lihatlah… dalam situasi seperti ini pun Hinata masih menganggap Sasuke mustahil menyakitinya. Jika Hinata merasa curiga, waspada ataupun takut, pasti Hinata akan mengeluarkan gerakan penuh ancaman untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Tapi perempuan ini masih saja…

Tangan Sasuke yang awalnya berada di lengan Hinata kini beralih memeluk pinggangnya sehingga tubuh mereka berdua semakin dekat. Sasuke ingin mengetahui sampai dimanakah batas yang akan dibuat oleh perempuan bodoh ini.

Dia adalah perempuan bodoh yang terus tersenyum pada Naruto yang terus membuatnya kecewa dan selalu tertawa pada semua lelucon payah yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Dia adalah perempuan bodoh yang selalu gugup dan canggung meskipun tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Dia adalah perempuan bodoh yang selalu bersikap ramah pada semua orang dan tidak pernah sadar jika telah dimanfaatkan. Dia adalah perempuan bodoh dengan make-up berantakan yang berdiri sendirian di bawah guyuran hujan. Dia adalah perempuan bodoh yang tersenyum konyol saat membaca buku novel di perpustakaan.

Dia selalu bersikap baik pada orang lain… dia tidak pernah berpikiran negatif pada orang lain… dia selalu peduli pada orang lain… dia selalu mengutamakan orang lain…

Dia memang bodoh… namun terkadang Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan kening mereka berdua. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa menghitung jumlah bulu mata Hinata dan juga memperhatikan dengan detail lekuk hidung mungilnya.

"Cium aku…" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke tanpa mampu dicegah.

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia mengucapkan itu. Mungkin ini karena sake yang diminumnya. Mungkin ini karena Sasuke ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran agar Hinata tidak masuk seenaknya ke kamar pria yang sedang membawa sake. Atau mungkin ini karena perempuan ini begitu cantik dan anggun malam ini dan harus Sasuke akui ia merasa sedikit tergoda. Atau mungkin ini karena… saat mendekap tubuh perempuan ini ia merasa tenang dan ia tidak ingin perempuan ini meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya. Dalam keremangan seperti ini rona merah di pipinya masih terlihat jelas.

Dia malu…

Dia panik…

Dia bingung…

Namun tidak nampak sedikitpun ekspresi takut ataupun jijik.

Itu membuat Sasuke tertegun. Tangannya yang masih berada di pinggang Hinata tanpa sadar semakin menguatkan pelukannya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang dilanda kebimbangan. Apakah perempuan ini… sedang berpikir?

Nampaknya iya.

Karena beberapa detik kemudian Hinata dengan tiba-tiba mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut.

"A-aku sudah melakukannya." Bisikan Hinata terdengar jelas di kamar yang sunyi ini.

"Huh?"

"A-aku sudah menciummu. J-jadi hutangku sudah lunas."

Dengan kemampuan bagaikan kunoichi terbaik sedunia, Hinata langsung meloloskan diri dan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan tergesa-gesa membuat Sasuke kembali bereaksi. Sambil terkekeh, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Tangannya mengusap jejak yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Hinata dan sebuah perasaan aneh lagi-lagi menjangkiti hatinya.

"Sebenarnya siapakah orang yang bodoh itu?"

.

.

Hinata mengubur diri dalam selimutnya sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Seumur hidupnya, Hinata _sangat_ sering melakukan hal-hal yang memalukan. Ketika kecil ia selalu pingsan saat berada di hadapan Naruto, ia juga sering bersikap kikuk dan canggung saat menghadiri pertemuan klan, beberapa kali ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat ayahnya kehilangan muka, ia sering melakukan kesalahan yang begitu menggelikan, ia sering menabrak pejalan kaki saat ia tengah berjalan sambil melamun…

Tapi yang baru saja terjadi…

Oh Kami-sama… ampunilah Hinata. Ia tidak bermaksud mencium kekasih sahabatnya! Ia tidak bermaksud menodai hubungan asmara Sakura.

Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi?!

Oh ya… ia memang tidak berpikir dengan jernih.

Saat Sasuke mengatakan _'cium aku'_ yang ada di benak Hinata adalah ia tidak mau memberikan ciuman pertamanya dengan cara seperti ini. Kemudian ia berpikir jika memberikan ciuman di pipi maka tidak masalah, toh ketika Hanabi masih bayi ia sering sekali menciumi pipi adiknya.

Ciuman di pipi tidak dihitung kan?

Ketika ia mencium pipi Sasuke, ia baru sadar jika Sasuke adalah kekasih dari Sakura dan tidak seharusnya Hinata melakukan itu!

Sasuke dan Hanabi itu berbeda!

AAAAHHHH!

Hinata benar-benar bodoh!

Dan… dan… dan mengapa pula Sasuke meminta itu?! Tidak bisakah dia mengucapkan permintaan yang lebih logis?!

Dan mengapa pula Hinata menurutinya?!

Oh astaga… Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat berada di hadapan Sasuke nanti.

.

.

Keesokan paginya saat mereka hendak meninggalkan hotel, Hinata dengan sengaja memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Shikamaru. Misi mereka telah selesai dan kini saatnye mereka bertiga kembali ke Konoha.

Shikamaru hanya diam saat memperhatikan keanehan dua rekannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria berkuncir itu. Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu… atau mungkin dia tidak tahu dan tidak _mau_ tahu… yang jelas kini ketiganya meninggalkan ibukota _Kaze-no-kuni_ dengan situasi yang aneh.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Hinata berkali-kali hampir menabrak pohon karena tidak mampu fokus. Saat gerbang Konoha sudah mulai terlihat, rasanya Hinata ingin menangis bahagia. Akhirnya penderitaan yang ia alami selama beberapa hari di perjalanan bisa berakhir!

Itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Namun saat Sasuke meraih tangannya setelah mereka memasuki Konoha, Hinata merasa terlalu cepat berbahagia. Awalnya Hinata ingin menepis tangan Sasuke, namun ia tidak melakukannya karena tindakan seperti itu sangat kasar dan tidak sopan.

"Jika kejadian dulu membuatmu tidak nyaman, kita bisa berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi."

Hinata tertegun. "U-um… tentu. A-aku juga merasa tidak enak pada Sakura-san."

"Mengapa kau membawa-bawa nama Sakura?"

"Huh? Bukankah kalian—"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Suara teriakan Sakura membuat Hinata menarik tangannya. Akan tetapi melihat kening Sakura yang berkerut, sudah pasti gadis berambut merah muda itu telah melihatnya.

Rasa bersalah di hati Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan canggung ia berpamitan pada Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin berada diantara sepasang kekasih yang kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, apa yang barusan kau obrolkan dengan Hinata?"

Mendengar itu, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Rencananya, Hinata ingin menghindari Sasuke selama mungkin. Satu atau dua tahun mungkin sudah cukup…

Tapi mereka kembali bertemu dua hari kemudian saat berada di perpustakaan!

"….."

Takdir memang pantas dipukul!

"U-Uchiha-san."

"….Hyuuga."

Hinata mencengkeram erat-erat novel yang hendak dipinjamnya. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan disini?!

"Meminjam novel lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati novel yang berada di tangan Hinata.

"Ahahaha… b-begitulah… hey!" Kini Hinata nampak kesal karena Sasuke merebut novelnya.

"Lagi-lagi tentang cinta."

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Saat Hinata hendak merebut buku itu, Sasuke justru dengan sigap menyembunyikannya.

"Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke berbisik lirih. "Ayo kita curi buku ini."

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar. Apa… apa yang baru saja ia dengar ini?!

"Uchiha-san…" Kini Hinata turut berbisik lirih. "Dulu kau juga pernah mencuri buku. Ja-jangan mengulanginya lagi!"

Sayangnya pria Uchiha itu tidak mempedulikan ucapan Hinata. Dengan santainya dia melenggang keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Pada akhirnya Hinata turut membuntutinya. Kebiasaan Sasuke ini… tidak boleh dilanjutkan lagi!

"Uchiha-san!"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan dan bisa menguping pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau mencurinya?!"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Itu adalah perbuatan yang—"

"—illegal dan tidak dibenarkan. Aku tahu. Dulu kau pernah mengatakannya."

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Mengapa susah sekali berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke…

Sebuah buku novel mendarat di kepala Hinata. Tidak menyakitkan namun cukup untuk membuat terkejut. Dengan hati-hati Hinata meraih buku itu lalu mendekapnya.

"Terkadang kau itu sangat bodoh."

Ekspresi Hinata langsung berubah masam saat mendengarkan ejekan Sasuke. Hinata tahu dia bukanlah orang yang jenius seperti Uchiha Sasuke ataupun Neji nii-san, tapi haruskah Sasuke merendahkannya seperti ini?

"Apa kau suka membaca novel tentang cinta karena kau berharap memiliki sebuah kisah cinta yang mengharukan?"

"Uchiha-san, apa yang kusukai atau apa yang tidak kusukai, itu semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Nada kalimat Hinata berubah tajam.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

Ekspresi Hinata sedikit melunak. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia berubah tajam seperti tadi. Mungkin itu karena pertanyaan Sasuke… memang apa salahnya jika Hinata memiliki harapan untuk menjalani sebuah kisah cinta yang romantis? Semua orang memiliki hak untuk berimajinasi dan berharap. Hanya saja… saat perkataan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke, Hinata merasa seperti sedang diejek dan dicemooh. Kisah cinta yang ia impikan bersama Naruto memang telah kandas… dan ucapan Sasuke tadi seperti sebuah pengingat yang membuka luka lama.

Hinata menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum pahit. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. K-kau memang benar. Sejak dulu aku selalu bermimpi untuk memiliki sebuah kisah cinta seperti apa yang kubaca dalam novel."

Bagi klan Hyuuga, sesuatu seperti cinta adalah hal yang remeh. Cinta membuat lemah. Cinta membuat cengeng. Cinta membuat kehilangan fokus. Cinta bukanlah hal yang utama.

Tapi Hinata juga seorang gadis. Dia mendambakan cinta. Dia memimpikan bisa bertemu sang pangeran yang akan menyelamatkannya dan mereka berdua akan bahagia selama-lamanya.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya mengejar _konsep_ tentang cinta?"

Tatapan Sasuke membuat Hinata merasa kecil. "A-aku…"

"Kau memimpikan sebuah konsep cinta yang ideal dan berharap bisa menjumpainya di kehidupan nyata. Kau menginginkan kisah cintamu berjalan seperti apa yang kau harapkan. Kau menyebut apa yang kau lakukan selama ini adalah perjuangan meskipun sebenarnya semua itu hanyalah kebodohan."

"Kebodohan?!" Hinata mencengkeram erat-erat buku novel yang ada di dekapannya. "A-apakah kau sedang berusaha mengguruiku? Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu apa itu cinta!"

Tatapan Sasuke berubah keras. "Meski aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada lawan jenis, aku tahu apa itu cinta. Keluargaku dan kakakku adalah bukti nyata cinta yang kini telah hilang."

Hinata merasa seolah ada duri yang menusuk hatinya.

.

.

**TBC…**

**Entah kenapa saat ini saya sering menjumpai anak-anak yang belum cukup umur begitu mengagung-agungkan 'cinta' seolah mereka hanya menyukai konsep bernama cinta dan bukannya paham apa itu cinta. Mereka berlomba-lomba mencari 'pacar' dan terkadang melupakan dirinya sendiri.**

**Jika kalian sering membaca cerita saya, pasti kalian sadar jika saya bukan orang yang suka mengeluarkan kata-kata cinta yang penuh gombalan. Contohnya aja di Red String of Fate, sasuhina belum bilang cinta namun menunjukkan cinta itu dalam bentuk yang nyata. Bagi saya cinta yang ideal seperti itu, tak perlu dikatakan namun bisa dirasakan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**13 : Tetangga**

**.**

**.**

"—mendengarku? Nee-chan? Hey! Nee-chan!"

Suara teriakan Hanabi membuat Hinata sadar dari lamunannya. "H-huh? Y-ya?"

"Apa kau mendengar apa yang baru saja kukatakan?"

"Um….."

"Sudah kuduga!" Hanabi menggerutu. "Aku berbicara panjang lebar namun kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Maaf…" Hinata meletakkan kunai yang sedang ia poles. Nampaknya menggenggam senjata tajam sambil melamun bukan hal yang tepat. Untung saja tangannya tidak terluka.

Hanabi meraih kunai milik kakaknya yang kini telah mengkilap dan juga tajam. Sambil memasang ekspresi cuek, dia mulai bertanya "Ehem… jadi… bagaimana misimu bersama si Uchiha kemarin? Nee-chan belum menceritakannya padaku. Apakah dia sangat berbahaya, pemarah, keji dan tidak bisa dikontrol seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang?"

"Uchiha-san tidak seperti itu! Dia orang yang baik! Jangan menyebarkan rumor buruk tentangnya!"

Tidak hanya Hanabi, bahkan Hinata sendiri juga merasa terkejut karena dengan spontan ia membela Sasuke dengan gigih.

Hanabi memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya hubungan kakaknya dengan si Uchiha itu… cukup baik.

Terlepas apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang, Hanabi menganggap kakaknya adalah perempuan paling sempurna di Konoha— atau malah paling sempurna di dunia ini. Kakaknya itu sangat cantik, baik, sopan, lembut, ramah… pokoknya kakaknya itu dipenuhi segudang karakter positif yang menjadikannya sempurna. Oleh karena itu Hanabi tidak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya itu tidak bisa menarik perhatian si Uzumaki Naruto dan tidak pernah _sekalipun_ mendapatkan pacar! Apakah para pemuda Konoha tidak bisa melihat pesona kakaknya?!

Mungkin sifat kakaknya yang pendiam, pemalu, dan tidak begitu gaul menjadi faktor utama mengapa kakaknya selalu tersisihkan. Pergaulan kakaknya itu terlalu sempit! Temannya tidak begitu banyak!

Hanabi hanya ingin kakaknya bisa bersanding dengan pemuda yang tepat. Sejak dulu, kakaknya selalu ditekan oleh Hyuuga hingga nyaris remuk. Oleh karena itu Hanabi tidak mau kakaknya menikahi pemuda dari klan Hyuuga dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di bawah aturan klan yang begitu mencekiknya. Si Uzumaki itu sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi, sudah saatnya Hanabi mencari kandidat baru untuk mengisi posisi calon kakak iparnya. Tapi masalahnya… tidak banyak pemuda Konoha bisa memenuhi kriteria yang ditetapkan Hanabi!

Pada akhirnya Hanabi melihat foto itu dan mau tak mau ia turut memasukkan Uchiha Sasuke dalam daftar 'pemuda yang harus dipertimbangkan pro dan kontranya'.

Apakah Hanabi mendukung Uchiha Sasuke?

Untuk saat ini belum.

Tidak tahu akan seperti apa nanti.

Yang jelas saat ini Hanabi sedang meninjau dampak yang mungkin ditimbulkan Sasuke pada Hyuuga Hinata. Jika si Uchiha itu hanya membawa dampak negatif, Hanabi sendiri yang akan menendangnya jauh-jauh!

"Um…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Misi kami berjalan dengan… lancar."

Hanabi menunggu kakaknya bercerita panjang lebar. Sayangnya, kakaknya itu justru diam membisu dengan pipi yang merona merah.

Huh…..

Hanabi meraih sebuah foto dari tumpukan foto-foto yang berada di pangkuannya. "Lihat ini nee-chan. Ini adalah foto kita bertiga saat festival kembang api kemarin. Ugh, seandainya Neji nii-san tersenyum pasti foto ini akan semakin bagus lagi."

"Ah, kau benar." Hinata meraih foto itu dan tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Neji yang kaku seperti biasa. "Bolehkah aku menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih memiliki foto-foto lainnya." Hanabi bangkit berdiri. "Aku harus menemui Neji nii-san dulu untuk menyerahkan foto-foto rekan se-timnya."

Dan secara _'tidak sengaja'_ Hanabi menjatuhkan sebuah foto dan _'pura-pura'_ tidak menyadarinya.

Hinata memungut foto yang tergeletak di lantai. "Hanabi-chan, fotomu terjatuh."

Sayang sekali Hanabi _'tidak' _mendengar perkataan kakaknya dan langsung pergi secepat kilat.

Hinata yang hendak pergi mengejar Hanabi justru berdiri mematung saat melihat foto itu.

Dalam foto ini, Sasuke menatapnya.

Ini pasti hanya sebuah kebetulan saja… kan?

Hinata tertawa canggung. Mengapa otaknya memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh?

.

.

"Rumahmu lumayan bagus."

"Hn."

"Sayangnya masih sangat kosong. Kenapa di rumah sebesar ini hanya ada satu futon, satu almari, satu meja, dua kursi, satu kompor, satu panci dan dua buah piring?! Kau bahkan tidak punya gelas!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_teme!_"

"Aku tidak mungkin mengangkut barang-barang dari apartemen lamaku."

"Mengapa tidak?!"

"….semua itu adalah barang-barang pinjaman."

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di selasar rumah baru Uchiha. Aroma cat tembok masih tercium jelas. Rumah Uchiha ini begitu kosong dan… membosankan. Tidak ada hiburan yang bisa ditemukan disini. Bahkan si _teme_ ini tidak memiliki TV!

"Sakura-chan mengatakan padaku akhir-akhir ini kau semakin menjauhinya, apalagi setelah kau selesai menjalankan misi. Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar kan?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding seraya mengabaikan tatapan Naruto yang begitu menyelidik. Ia tahu Naruto begitu ingin mereka bertiga hidup harmonis dan bahagia seperti sebuah keluarga. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Naruto itu. Ia harus menjaga jarak dari Sakura. Seandainya ia dan Sakura terlalu dekat… maka sebuah hubungan yang rumit akan kembali tercipta.

"Sakura-chan marah padamu. Dia mengatakan tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini sampai kau mau berbicara lagi dengannya."

"Apakah Sakura menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan semua ini padaku?" Mata Sasuke menyipit. Apa yang sedang direncanakan Sakura kali ini? Memberikan sebuah peringatan? Berusaha menekankan makna dirinya dengan membuat Sasuke menyadari hidupnya tidak akan lengkap tanpa Sakura?

Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Kau itu seorang calon Hokage. Mulailah belajar cara menjadi Hokage yang baik dan bukannya selalu berkeliling untuk mengurusi masalah asmara."

Naruto bangkit duduk. "Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian! Setiap kali aku melihat kalian berdua yang semakin dingin, aku merasa takut jika hubungan kita bertiga akan kembali pecah!"

"Kau takut jika suatu saat nanti timbul situasi dimana kau harus memilih antara aku atau Sakura."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin mengakui jika ucapan Sasuke itu benar. Ia memang takut… ia tidak mau meninggalkan sahabatnya karena membela sahabatnya yang lain. Selama ini ia berhasil menjadi pihak yang netral, tapi jika suatu saat nanti…

Ketika sore tiba, Sasuke masih duduk di selasar. Bedanya, ia hanya duduk sendirian sementara Naruto sudah pergi.

Sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba. Pohon momiji yang ia tanam baru lekas tumbuh. Semoga saja pohon itu tidak mati saat musim dingin nanti.

Setiap kali Sasuke melihat daun momiji, ia akan teringat pada musim gugur yang ia lalui bersama kakaknya. Daun momiji yang berguguran menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka dulu. Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas empat buah kunai yang dilemparkan kakaknya tepat mengenai target sasaran. Ia begitu kagum… kakaknya adalah ninja terhebat yang pernah ia temui.

_'Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau bisa melakukannya karena kau sama hebatnya denganku.'_

Itu yang dikatakan kakaknya dulu.

Tapi kakaknya salah… sampai kapanpun juga Sasuke tidak akan pernah sehebat Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

Selama tiga minggu ini Hinata tidak bertatap muka dengan Uchiha Sasuke sejak terlibat dalam pembicaraan terakhir mereka yang… tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke di Konoha adalah sebuah sensasi tersendiri. Sosoknya yang melegenda begitu ditakuti sekaligus dikagumi. Meskipun Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan, opini publik terhadapnya masih sangat buruk.

Dari kejauhan Hinata melihat punggung Sasuke yang berjalan tegap meski dihujani tatapan tidak bersahabat. Simbol kipas yang ada di punggungnya mendeklarasikan identitas dirinya sebagai Uchiha terakhir.

Dia terlihat… sendirian dan kesepian.

Pemikiran ini membuat Hinata membeku di tempat.

Seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar sedang berbisik-bisik dengan si bibi penjual pakaian.

"Kudengar si Uchiha itu sangat berbahaya. Dia begitu keji dan haus darah."

Hati Hinata terasa nyeri. _Tidak… Sasuke tidak seperti itu… _dia adalah pemuda yang membiarkan dirinya kehujanan karena meminjamkan payung pada orang lain. Dia itu pemuda usil yang mencuri buku di perpustakaan tanpa ada maksud. Dia itu pemuda yang dengan terang-terangan mengatakan tidak menyukai ramen namun pada akhirnya selalu mengunjungi Ichiraku.

"Dia sangat mengerikan. Jangan sampai kau menatap matanya secara langsung. Dia bisa menghabisimu hanya dalam satu kedipan mata."

_Mereka salah…_ Sasuke adalah orang yang perhatian. Dia terlihat angkuh dan cuek, meski begitu dia selalu memperhatikan semuanya dengan detail.

_Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya mengapa kau memaksakan diri?_

_Meskipun kau tidak nyaman, gugup, dan canggung, Naruto tidak akan menyadarinya._

_Jika kau memang tidak ingin bicara, kau tidak perlu melakukannya._

_Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri._

_Darimana kau tahu aku hendak menanyakan itu? Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu._

Dia bisa memahami kegugupan Hinata… dia mengetahui kecanggungan Hinata… dia bisa membaca kekhawatiran Hinata… dia…

Dia…

Dia…

_"Karena mustahil bagiku untuk tidak memperhatikanmu."_

"Dia itu penebar teror. Anak-anak takut padanya. Tak mengherankan dia dipecat dari akademi."

_Itu semua omong kosong… _Sasuke hanya seorang pria pendiam yang memotong rambutnya sendirian. Sasuke itu orang yang dengan penuh kesabaran menjelaskan pada Hinata sketsa rumah yang hendak ia bangun. Sasuke itu orang yang meremehkan novel cinta namun diam-diam membacanya hingga selesai. Sasuke adalah pria penyuka ketenangan yang lebih memilih mengasingkan diri saat pesta ulang tahunnya daripada berlama-lama di tengah kerumunan.

"Tak mengherankan tidak ada orang di Konoha ini yang mau menerimanya."

_Itu tidak benar!_

Tanpa sadar Hinata mulai berlari. Kakinya dengan cepat membawanya menghampiri Sasuke. Semakin ia mendekat, simbol kipas itu terlihat semakin jelas.

Orang-orang itu salah… di Konoha ini masih ada orang yang mau menerima kehadiran Sasuke.

Salah satunya adalah Hinata.

Tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, Hinata akan selalu menerima kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

_Satu kata itu berhasil membuat hubungan mereka mulai berubah…_

Sasuke berhenti. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Mata mereka beradu.

"Kau menyebut namaku." Sebenarnya Sasuke begitu terkejut karena Hinata memanggil namanya di tengah keramaian seperti ini, meski begitu ekspresimya yang tenang berhasil menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya dengan begitu baik.

Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya perlahan mulai memanas. "U-um… ya…"

"Tidak lagi memanggilku _Uchiha-san_?" Meskipun Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang datar, Hinata bisa melihat keramahan di matanya.

Dia tidak keberatan dengan hal ini.

Hinata mengangkat pundaknya dengan sikap cuek. "K-kurasa ini saatnya kau berhenti memanggilku _Hyuuga._"

"Sejak kapan kau memutuskan itu?"

"Mungkin sejak… detik ini."

Mereka berbisik-bisik. Hinata sadar itu. _Hyuuga hime dan si Uchiha tunggal… siapa yang mengira mereka berdua terlihat akrab?_ Tapi Hinata tidak ingin mempedulikan semua bisik-bisik itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh?"

"Kau memanggilku."

Ah! Hinata hanya memanggil namanya tanpa memiliki tujuan apapun! Mustahil Hinata akan mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menghampirinya karena ingin membungkam mulut ibu-ibu cerewet. Ayo berpikir… apa yang bisa ia katakan… "Um… a-aku… belum membaca novel yang kau berikan padaku kemarin."

"….."

"….." Hinata ingin sekali membenturkan dahinya ke tiang lampu! Dari sekian banyak alasan yang bisa dikemukakan, haruskah Hinata mengatakan itu?!

"….begitu ya." Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas.

"A-aku belum membacanya, j-jadi… jadi jangan mencuri buku lagi."

"Hn."

"A-aku serius! Jangan mengulanginya lagi! A-aku tidak mau kau tertangkap!"

"Kau benar-benar lucu, apa kau tahu itu?" Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi lembut.

Hinata terkesima.

Saat ia menatap mata Sasuke saat ini, ia teringat pada foto milik Hanabi.

Dalam foto itu, Sasuke memandanginya persis seperti ini. Tanpa suara… tanpa kata-kata… meski begitu Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas perhatian dan rasa peduli yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya.

Mengapa?

Dari sekian banyak orang yang menghadiri festival kembang api, mengapa Uchiha Sasuke justru menatapnya?

"Hey Sasuke—"

"Ah! Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini."

Hinata menggigit lidahnya untuk menghentikan pertanyaan yang hendak meluncur. Bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto saat ini… pasti hanya sebuah kebetulan.

Naruto memandangi Hinata dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Kalian sedang mengobrol?!" Naruto tidak bermaksud menyelidik atau mencemooh, dia hanya kaget karena si _teme_ yang pendiam ini mau mengobrol dengan seseorang dan bukannya mengacuhkan orang lain seperti biasa.

Sahabatnya ini telah membuat kemajuan dalam hal berinteraksi dengan orang lain! Naruto sangat bangga dengan ini. Ia yakin sebentar lagi si _teme_ ini akan menjadi seorang selebriti desa. Dengan begitu, jumlah fans yang mengejar-ngejar dirinya akan berkurang karena mereka berganti mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Mwahahahaha!

Lain Naruto lain Sakura. Jika Naruto memandang interaksi Sasuke dan Hinata sebagai hal yang positif, Sakura justru merasa interaksi antara Sasuke dan Hinata sebagai sesuatu yang bisa mengancamnya. Mungkin Sakura memang berlebihan, tapi ia memang merasa ada sesuatu yang istimewa dalam interaksi Sasuke dengan Hinata. Mereka memang tidak saling menempel atau bersikap vulgar, meski begitu…

Mungkin ini semacam insting, atau naluri, atau mungkin firasat, atau apapun itu… yang jelas Sakura benar-benar tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka berdua. Ini mungkin terdengar menggelikan, tapi Sakura benar-benar takut jika suatu saat nanti Hinata akan merebut Sasuke darinya. Itu benar-benar lucu bukan?! Sasuke dan Hinata?! Ha! Itu… itu… sangat mustahil!

Tapi…

Tapi mengapa Sakura mendapati Sasuke menatap Hinata? Mengapa Sakura melihat mereka mengobrol dengan begitu akrab? Mengapa Sakura melihat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata?

Sakura memasang senyum sambil memposisikan dirinya diantara Sasuke dan Hinata, berusaha menjadi pembatas diantara mereka. "Wah, kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Aku dan Naruto rencananya ingin makan siang sebelum aku kembali bertugas di rumah sakit. Ne Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?"

Oke, kemarin Sakura memang bertekad untuk tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke sendiri yang mulai mengajaknya bicara. Hal itu memang agak kekanak-kanakan, namun itu Sakura lakukan karena ia sudah terlalu jengkel pada Sasuke. Tapi kini ia berubah pikiran. Ia tidak mau ada orang baru yang diam-diam menggusur posisinya di sisi Sasuke.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan mundur selangkah. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar, ia tahu jika Sakura tidak suka jika ia terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Perkataan Sakura barusan menunjukkan dengan jelas jika kehadiran Hinata disini tidak diharapkan, Sakura bahkan enggan berbasa-basi dengan mengajak Hinata untuk ikut serta. Hey, Hinata juga tidak akan mau ikut meski diundang!

Sekelebat rasa bersalah muncul di hati Hinata saat mengingat kecupan yang ia berikan di pipi Sasuke. Seandainya Sakura tahu Hinata melakukan itu… Sakura pasti akan sangat kecewa dan sakit hati.

Hinata kemudian berpamitan, ia tidak mau berlama-lama berada diantara mereka. Ajakan dan bujukan Naruto untuk ikut serta langsung ia abaikan.

"Aah… Hinata-chan kenapa sih? Dia sangat aneh hari ini." Bisik Naruto saat Hinata sudah pergi. "Biasanya dia mau ikut makan siang jika diajak, mengapa hari ini dia begitu gigih menolaknya? Apakah ini karena dia sedang sibuk?"

Kedua orang temannya tidak mengomentari perkataan itu.

.

.

Hinata menyelipkan foto festival kembang api ke dalam buku novel curian Sasuke lalu menyembunyikan buku itu diantara tumpukan bajunya.

Hinata menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu almari yang telah ia kunci rapat. Terkadang persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan bisa menjadi rumit. Kesalahpahaman adalah hal yang umum terjadi.

"Nee-chan." Hanabi masuk ke kamar kakaknya tanpa permisi. "Ayo kita mengunjungi tetangga baru kita."

Hinata berusaha memahami perkataan adiknya. "Tetangga… baru? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke! Oke, dia memang tidak tinggal _bersebelahan_ dengan kita. Tapi jika kita lihat dengan seksama, kompleks Hyuuga memang bersebelahan dengan kompleks Uchiha. Jadi, menyebut Uchiha itu sebagai tetangga baru kita bukanlah hal yang aneh." Hanabi terlihat bangga dengan alasan yang baru saja ia kemukakan.

"Um…." Hinata merasa heran dengan sikap Hanabi yang berubah menjadi ramah pada Sasuke. Seingat Hinata, dulu Hanabi masuk dalam tim _'Hyuuga benci Uchiha'_ yang dipelopori oleh Neji. Mengapa kini adiknya menjadi berubah?

Tapi bersikap ramah pada tetangga baru bukan hal yang buruk… kan?

Satu jam kemudian Hanabi dan Hinata berada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke sambil membawa beberapa toples makanan.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Semoga Sasuke tidak keberatan jika ia dan Hanabi datang berkunjung.

"Halo tetangga!" Hanabi menyapa dengan suara riang. "Aku Hanabi, dan ini kakakku, Hinata. Kami adalah tetangga barumu! Tak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan diri, kami sudah tahu namamu."

Apakah ini cara memperkenalkan diri yang baik dan benar? "Hanabi-chan…"

"Hey tetangga, mengapa kau hanya diam saja di pintu dan tidak mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk? Kami bahkan membawakanmu makanan." Dan tanpa aba-aba, Hanabi langsung mendorong Sasuke sehingga dia bisa masuk ke rumah itu tanpa dipersilahkan oleh si tuan rumah.

"Maafkan sikap adikku." Hinata langsung membungkuk. "Tidak biasanya dia bersikap kasar seperti ini."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Masuklah."

"I-ini…" Hinata menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa. "Mohon diterima. Anggap saja ini hadiah perkenalan antar tetangga."

"Jadi aku ini tetanggamu huh? Kau tahu kan jarak antara rumahku dan rumahmu ratusan meter jauhnya."

Hinata memanyunkan bibir ketika mendengar Sasuke berusaha menggodanya.

Hanabi berpura-pura tidak mendengar pembicaraan si Uchiha itu dengan kakaknya. Ternyata asumsi Hanabi selama ini memang benar. Ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua!

Hanabi sejak lahir sudah tinggal di klan Hyuuga yang berisi orang-orang kolot yang mengenakan topeng berupa ekspresi dingin dan kaku di wajah mereka. Bibir yang tersenyum sekian senti saja sudah memiliki makna yang berbeda-beda! Oleh karena itu, Hanabi sangat ahli membaca ekspresi wajah. Si Uchiha itu terlihat melunak dan bersikap terbuka, dia benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Hinata disini. Melihat ekspresi si Uchiha itu… Hanabi yakin Hinata memiliki tempat di hatinya.

Haruskah Hanabi membeberkan hasil temuannya ini pada Neji?

Kini si Uchiha itu mengajak Hinata untuk berkeliling menjelajahi rumah barunya. Dengan tenang dia menjelaskan dengan detail setiap bagian rumahnya mulai dari lantai hingga langit-langit. Toples makanan yang tadi dibawa Hinata entah diletakkan dimana. Kini Hinata melipat tangannya di punggung sambil sesekali tersenyum atau mengomentari perkataan Sasuke. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab…

….dan melupakan keberadaan Hanabi.

Oh astaga, apakah mereka berdua menganggap keberadaan Hanabi disini tidak ada bedanya dengan rumput liar?!

Tapi entah kenapa Hanabi tidak mau mengusik mereka.

"Kau menggunakan saran dariku dulu." Hinata menatap Sasuke untuk beberapa detik lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah saran yang bagus."

"Dapurmu sangat cantik." Dengan perlahan Hinata mengelus permukaan meja dapur yang masih mengkilap.

"Kau pernah mengatakan dapur yang bersih dan luas membuatmu merasa nyaman saat memasak makanan."

Hinata tertawa. Suara tawanya yang merdu menggema di rumah yang masih kosong tanpa hiasan. "Kau benar."

Hanabi yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan itu merasa… aneh. Mengapa si Uchiha itu seolah-olah membangun rumah ini untuk kakaknya?!

Tapi saat Hanabi memperhatikan detail rumah ini dengan seksama, ia tahu rumah seperti inilah yang diinginkan oleh kakaknya. Hanabi tahu kakaknya tidak menyukai rumah Hyuuga yang terlalu besar dan berkelok-kelok. Hanabi juga tahu jika kakaknya itu begitu suka bereksperimen di dapur dan tidak menyukai dapur yang sempit.

Mungkin Hanabi memang agak gila saat membayangkan kakaknya bisa tinggal dengan nyaman rumah ini. Hanabi bisa membayangkan kakaknya yang asyik merajut di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar sambil menikmati angin musim semi dan sesekali terdengar suara lonceng angin yang merdu. Hanabi juga bisa membayangkan kakaknya duduk di selasar rumah sambil menikmati salju yang turun dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Melihat ruang tamu itu, Hanabi bisa membayangkan kakaknya meringkuk di sofa dengan secangkit teh hangat di tangan sambil melihat rintik hujan dari balik jendela kaca.

Apakah si Uchiha itu juga bisa membayangkan hal yang dibayangkan Hanabi saat ini?

Ketika Hanabi mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke tanpa adanya Hinata –dia sedang mengambil toplesnya yang ia letakkan di pintu depan— tanpa basa-basi Hanabi langsung mengatakan: "Kau harus menjelaskan dengan _jelas _padanya jika Sakura itu bukan pacarmu."

Melihat Sasuke yang mematung dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar, Hanabi yakin Sasuke tidak menyangka akan mendengar itu.

"Kakakku percaya jika kau dan Sakura memang berpacaran, itulah mengapa dia selalu menjaga jarak darimu. Oh iya, kakakku sudah tidak mengharapkan si Uzumaki itu jadi sainganmu sudah menghilang. Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi kakakku akan dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga Kazuo yang merupakan anak dari salah satu tetua klan Hyuuga. Ah, hampir lupa. Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Neji nii-san, dia akan mengamuk kalau sampai tahu kau mendekati kakakku. Kau juga perlu waspada dengan Inuzuka Kiba, dia bisa menggigitmu jika kau menyakiti kakakku. Ah, anjingnya juga begitu. Tapi kau harus lebih waspada lagi dengan Aburame Shino, dia itu sangat mematikan jika sudah marah. Pssst… kakakku suka warna ungu dan makanan yang manis. Rumahmu lumayan bagus, kau harus membeli sofa empuk dan juga TV. Oh ya, jangan lupa memasang tirai."

Hinata tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa toples makanan yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Saat ia melihat situasi antara Sasuke dan Hanabi terasa aneh, ia menjadi curiga. "Apa yang sedang kalian obrolkan?"

Hanabi tertawa jahil. "Aku hanya bertanya mengapa dinding rumah ini tidak diwarnai biru."

Kini Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung.

"….hn." Sasuke berusaha bersikap normal. Dalam benaknya, ia bertanya-tanya apakah semua anggota klan Hyuuga memang aneh seperti ini.

.

.

_"Aku sudah berhenti mengejar Naruto-kun. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah."_

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat ketika mengingat ucapan Hinata dulu.

Jika Hinata memang sudah menyerah pada Naruto… apakah itu berarti ada kemungkinan Hinata bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang baru?

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakanku makanan." Dengan riang Naruto menyantap ramen _Ichiraku _yang Sakura bawakan untuknya. "Tapi jika kau memang mau membawakannya, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati!"

"Makan saja ramenmu, Naruto."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menghabiskan semuanya!"

_Naruto dan Hinata adalah pasangan yang serasi, _ucap Sakura dalam hati. _Seandainya mereka berdua berpacaran… pasti Sasuke-kun akan menjauhi Hinata._

Sakura tidak tahu seperti apakah perasaan Hinata pada Naruto saat ini. Meski begitu, Sakura yakin Hinata akan kembali luluh seandainya Naruto mendekatinya. Hinata sudah mencintai Naruto selama bertahun-tahun, mustahil perasaan seperti itu bisa lenyap hanya dalam hitungan minggu.

Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tidak boleh mendekati Sasuke-kun. Setiap kali mengingat kedekatan Hinata dengan Sasuke, firasat Sakura menjadi tidak enak. Daripada menyesal nanti, lebih baik Sakura menjauhkan mereka sekarang.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto menyeka kuah ramen yang ada di pipinya. "Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu… sejak dulu hingga sekarang Hinata begitu mencintaimu… dia benar-benar mencintaimu…"

.

.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLAGIAT ITU SALAH. Apapun alasannya, mencuri karya milik orang lain adalah hal yang tidak dibenarkan.**

**Bagi saya, semua cerita yang telah saya tulis sudah saya umpamakan seperti anak sendiri. Saya yang membesarkan cerita itu mulai dari ide yang berlompatan di kepala, mengetik kata demi kata, mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk koneksi internet, berjuang melawan rasa malas dan lelah, menghadapi haters, hingga akhirnya menyelesaikan cerita itu. Semua cerita-cerita itu telah menjadi bagian hidup saya karena mereka menemani saya saat senang dan sedih. Jika ada orang yang seenaknya mencuri karya saya, pasti saya akan luar biasa sakit dan kecewa. Jadi please… stop plagiat dalam bentuk apapun!**

**Menulis cerita tidaklah mudah. Para penulis juga tidak mendapatkan keuntungan setiap kali membuat fanfic. Meski begitu, mereka terkadang masih harus menghadapi hinaan, cacian, nyinyiran, hingga plagiat. Please… hargailah para penulis yang telah bersusah payah menghadirkan cerita untuk dinikmati bersama.**

** Sekian uneg-uneg dari saya -_- **

.

**14 : Teh Hangat**

**.**

**.**

Ketika upacara pelantikan Hanabi dilaksanakan, langit sore begitu cerah dan berwarna keemasan.

Hinata menyaksikan upacara pelantikan adiknya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Melihat adiknya tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang cerdas dan berbakat, ia merasa senang dan bangga. Di sisi lain ia tidak bisa mengkhawatirkan adiknya, apakah adiknya akan baik-baik saja dengan semua tanggung jawab yang dibebankan di pundaknya? Namun Hinata harus mengakui jika ada bagian kecil dari dirinya yang merasa pahit saat membandingkan perlakuan yang diterima Hanabi dan perlakuan padanya dulu.

Beberapa kali Neji dan Ko menoleh padanya. Dari tatapan mereka, Hinata tahu jika mereka berdua merasa khawatir. Berkali-kali Hinata tersenyum dan mencoba menunjukkan pada mereka jika ia baik-baik saja.

Ia memang baik-baik saja…

Hinata menundukkan wajah. Tatapan penuh kebanggaan ayahnya kepada Hanabi membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

.

.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Hyuuga Kazuo?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Dia pemuda yang baik." Hinata tetap memasang wajah tenang meskipun tangannya terkepal erat.

"En. Dia pemuda yang tepat untukmu."

Rasa sesak itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Otou-san, saya mohon undur diri."

Upacara pelantikan Hanabi memang belum selesai namun tidak ada yang menegur Hinata saat ia dengan tergesa-gesa berlari meninggalkan acara dan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Hinata tahu ayahnya memiliki maksud baik saat menjodohkannya dengan Hyuuga Kazuo. Berulang kali Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Hyuuga Kazuo bukanlah pilihan yang terburuk. Hyuuga Kazuo masih muda, usianya 20 tahun dan dia seorang _jounin._ Wajahnya juga lumayan tampan. Di klan Hyuuga ini, Kazuo bisa dikategorikan sebagai shinobi yang hebat.

Saat ayahnya memerintahkannya untuk berbincang dengan Kazuo, Hinata langsung menyanggupinya. Mengenal pemuda yang hendak dijodohkan dengannya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Namun saat Hinata menatap sepasang mata Kazuo yang dingin, Hinata merasa sesak. Sepasang mata putih milik Kazuo begitu mengingatkannya pada Hyuuga dan mau tidak mau Hinata mengenang semua perlakuan klan Hyuuga kepadanya. Ketika ia masih kecil, klan Hyuuga memberikan sebuah beban yang terlalu berat kepadanya. Hinata tumbuh sambil memikul beban itu. Ia menderita… ia kesepian… ia merasa tercekik… ia merasa tidak berharga…

Dan Hinata bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri… apakah ia sanggup menghabiskan sisa hidupnya berada di bawah tekanan klan Hyuuga? Apakah ia sanggup membuang kebahagiaan dirinya demi menjunjung nama besar klan Hyuuga? Apakah ia sanggup… menikahi pemuda yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki perasaan padanya?

Apakah Kazuo bisa memahami Hinata? Apakah Kazuo bisa mengerti keinginan Hinata? Apakah Kazuo bisa menerima kelemahan Hinata? Ketika Hinata membayangkan masa depannya bersama Kazuo, dadanya terasa sakit. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang istri yang hanya bisa diam dan mematuhi perintah suaminya tanpa bisa membantah. Ia tidak mau menjadi seorang istri yang hanya dijadikan alat mengurus rumah dan membesarkan anak.

Hinata tidak mengharapkan akan dicintai oleh calon suaminya. Sejak awal ia sudah sadar jika sesuatu bernama cinta itu terlalu mustahil untuk ia dapatkan. Hinata hanya ingin… dihargai. Ia hanya ingin diperlakukan sebagai _Hinata_ dan bukannya dianggap sebagai kewajiban atau misi yang harus dijalankan.

Akan tetapi Hinata tidak mungkin mengatakan semua itu pada ayahnya. Jika Hinata mengatakannya… ayahnya pasti akan menganggap ia bersikap cengeng dan merajuk. Ayahnya akan menganggapnya kekanak-kanakan dan mencoba lari dari kewajibannya. Hyuuga tidak pernah mengutamakan perasaan. Hyuuga itu kuat. Hyuuga itu tidak pernah ragu-ragu. Hyuuga itu tidak bisa tumbang karena air mata.

Hinata memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Pandangannya terasa kabur karena air mata yang tidak mampu ia cegah. Dinding-dinding kamarnya terasa ingin menghimpitnya. Menjebaknya. Mengubur dirinya untuk selama-lamanya sehingga ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini.

Ia ingin pergi…

.

.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk dagunya sambil berusaha memproses perkataan yang dilontarkan Sakura kemarin. Ramen instan kesukaannya ia abaikan begitu saja di atas meja. Apartemennya begitu gelap karena ia lupa menyalakan lampu.

Kemarin Sakura mengatakan jika Hinata mencintainya?

Cinta?

Hinata-chan mencintainya?

Selama seharian ini ia terus memikirkan itu namun ia merasa belum juga mendapatkan titik terang.

Cinta?

Hmm… mari ingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura kemarin… _"Apa kau tahu… sejak dulu hingga sekarang Hinata begitu mencintaimu… dia benar-benar mencintaimu… Ketika kita masih berada di akademi, dia selalu memperhatikanmu secara diam-diam. Semua orang menyukai Sasuke, namun Hinata hanya menyukaimu. Hinata tidak pernah kasar padamu, Hinata tidak pernah memarahimu, Hinata tidak pernah menghinamu. Cintanya padamu begitu besar hingga dia rela mati demi melindungimu saat serangan Pain. Dia rela berkorban untukmu! Hey Naruto… mengapa kau tidak bisa membalas cinta Hinata?"_

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya dengan penuh rasa frustasi. "Argh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"

Hinata…

Naruto teringat pada sosok gadis kecil sedang mengintipnya dari balik pohon. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum dengan malu-malu. Pipinya selalu merona merah. Setiap kali Naruto mengatakan sesuatu, gadis itu langsung pingsan.

Gadis itu akan memanggilnya _'Naruto-kun'_ dengan suara yang begitu lirih seolah-olah takut didengar.

Sebenarnya apa itu cinta?

.

.

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, ia menjumpai sosok Hinata sedang duduk di selasar rumahnya.

Dia sedang menangis. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia duduk sambil memeluk kakinya. Dahinya bertumpu di lutut sehingga wajahnya yang sedang berlinangan air mata tersembunyi.

Dia terlihat sangat rapuh.

Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak pandai menghibur orang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Sasuke hanya bisa duduk diam dan menunggu tangis Hinata mereda. Seandainya orang yang sedang menangis di rumahnya saat ini bukanlah Hinata, Sasuke akan langsung mengusirnya karena merusak kedamaian dan ketenangan.

Tapi mengapa ia tidak ingin mengusir Hinata?

…..entahlah. Sasuke tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku hidup dalam klan yang menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan." Ujar Hinata sambil tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kelemahan adalah hal yang harus disingkirkan jauh-jauh. Setiap kali aku merasa lelah… setiap kali aku ingin menangis… setiap kali aku putus asa… diam-diam aku akan meraih buku novel dan mulai membacanya. Kisah-kisah itu berhasil membuatku terhanyut dan untuk sesaat aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit dan juga kesedihanku. Saat aku selesai membaca, aku bisa bermimpi dan berimajinasi, aku merasa optimis jika kisah hidupku akan berakhir bahagia."

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sepasang matanya terlihat merah dan sembab. "Mungkin perkataanmu dulu ada benarnya. Mungkin selama ini aku hanya mengejar konsep tentang cinta. Kisah-kisah yang pernah kubaca membuatku mendambakan sosok pangeran yang akan membawaku lari dari semua kepahitan hidup. Aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun saat hari tengah bersalju dan ada tiga orang anak nakal yang menggangguku karena aku memiliki mata Hyuuga. Ketika Naruto-kun menolongku… aku langsung menyukainya karena aku mengagumi keberaniannya dalam menghadapi lawan yang jauh lebih unggul darinya."

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah masam saat Hinata mengungkit-ungkit Naruto.

"Naruto-kun seperti pangeran dalam kisahku. Dia pemberani dan suka menolong. Dia baik hati dan pantang menyerah." Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu aku mengharapkannya… mendambakannya… aku memimpikan sebuah dunia yang sempurna dimana dia akan datang padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya lalu kami hidup bahagia selama-lamanya—"

"Seandainya saat itu orang yang menolongmu bukanlah Naruto melainkan aku… apakah kau juga akan menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke langsung membuat Hinata terdiam. Seandainya orang yang datang saat itu adalah Sasuke… akan seperti apakah kisah Hinata?

Apakah Hinata masih akan menyukai Naruto?

"Sasuke, aku—"

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Pertanyaan _seandainya_ terkadang tidak memerlukan jawaban." Terlebih lagi Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar jawaban seperti apa yang hendak diucapkan Hinata. Toh, semua itu hanya seandainya dan tidak mungkin bisa terwujud dalam kehidupan nyata. "Sekarang bisakah kau mengatakan padaku alasan mengapa kau datang kemari?"

Hinata meluruskan kaki yang sejak tadi ia tekuk. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia datang ke tempat ini. Ada banyak sekali tempat yang bisa ia datangi untuk menumpahkan air matanya, lalu mengapa tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah ke rumah Sasuke?

"Um… a-aku ti-tidak tahu…"

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis?"

"Um… i-itu…" Pipi Hinata memerah saat ia mengingat kelakuannya yang cengeng dan memalukan. Datang tanpa diundang ke rumah seseorang lalu menangis tanpa sebab… itu bukan hal yang pantas dilakukan oleh orang pada umumnya.

Hinata masih menundukkan wajahnya sehingga tidak melihat seperti apakah ekspresi Sasuke saat mengatakan "Apakah kau menangis karena aku pernah mengatakan jika kau hanya mengejar konsep tentang cinta? Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu ataupun merendahkanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranku."

"Kau juga mengatakan jika aku ini bodoh. Kau mengatakannya berkali-kali. K-kau juga mengataiku naif." Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Hinata agak sakit hati ketika Sasuke mengatainya bodoh.

Sasuke melirik perempuan yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya. Demi langit, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam kepala perempuan ini. Dia datang tanpa diundang… lalu menangis… lalu mengungkapkan kesedihannya… lalu bercerita tentang Naruto… lalu mengungkit-ungkit perkataan Sasuke dulu…

"Jadi kau menangis… karena dulu aku mengataimu bodoh dan naif?" Itu adalah kesimpulan yang bisa diambil Sasuke dari interaksinya dengan Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "B-bukan! K-kau salah paham! A-aku tidak me-menangis karena itu."

Ujung mata Sasuke berkedut. "Aku sedang tidak berminat bermain tebak-tebakan. Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan alasan mengapa kau menangis, aku juga tidak akan menanyakannya."

Hinata kembali mengubur kepalanya dalam-dalam karena merasa baru saja dimarahi Sasuke. "Maaf karena aku sudah mengganggumu."

Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah langit. Mengapa berkomunikasi dengan Hyuuga Hinata… sangatlah sulit?

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja pembicaraan ini." Sasuke memijat keningnya. "Apa kau mau masuk?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, sepasang matanya membulat karena ia tidak menyangka Sasuke mau mengundangnya. "Uh…"

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh."

.

.

Ini adalah kali kedua Hinata memasuki rumah Uchiha.

Tidak banyak hal yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Hinata berkunjung. Rumah ini masih kosong melompong, dindingnya masih polos tanpa pernak-pernik, dan masih belum ada furniture yang mengisi ruangan disini.

Ruang tamu Uchiha yang lumayan luas hanya berisi satu buah futon. Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke tidur dan beraktivitas di ruang tamu ini. Sambil menunggu teh-nya siap, Hinata duduk di atas futon sambil mengabaikan hati kecilnya yang berteriak jika situasi ini sangatlah absurd.

Hinata duduk di atas futon bukan karena kemauannya, Sasuke sendiri yang mempersilahkannya. Mengingat tidak ada sofa di rumah ini, mau tidak mau si tamu harus duduk di atas futon dan bukannya duduk di atas lantai yang dingin. Di sekeliling futon, nampak beberapa buah buku yang berserakan dan juga beberapa peralatan ninja seperti kunai dan shuriken. Hinata juga melihat satu buah kaleng soda yang sudah dibuka dan toples berisi camilan. Sebuah pedang terlihat tergeletak di sudut ruangan bersama beberapa tumpuk pakaian.

Benar-benar… sederhana. Entah seperti apa dapur Sasuke. Apakah ada pisau sungguhan disana dan bukannya kunai untuk mengiris wortel?

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke muncul dari arah dapur. Sebuah gelas kecil diletakkan di hadapan Hinata lalu Sasuke menuangkan teh panas dari teko yang berbahan tembaga.

"K-kenapa hanya satu?" Mengapa sang tuan rumah hanya menyajikan teh untuk tamunya saja?

"Aku hanya punya satu buah gelas."

Jawaban jujur Sasuke… membuat Hinata merasa tidak enak hati. "B-bagaimana dengan… oh…"

Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia melihat Sasuke mengambil kaleng soda lalu melubangi bagian atasnya sehingga menjadi sebuah gelas.

Sangat… kreatif.

Dan juga sedikit… menyedihkan.

Teh yang disajikan memang tidak bisa dibandingkan teh yang ada di dapur Hyuuga, meski begitu Hinata sangat menikmatinya karena teh ini dibuat oleh Sasuke dengan segala kemurahan hatinya.

Hinata berusaha membuka pembicaraan. "Siapa saja yang sudah berkunjung ke rumah ini?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, dan kau." Sasuke dengan sengaja mencoret nama Hyuuga Hanabi dari daftarnya.

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. "Sakura-san belum datang kemari? Tapi dia kan…"

_"Kakakku percaya jika kau dan Sakura memang berpacaran, itulah mengapa dia selalu menjaga jarak darimu."_ Ugh, entah kenapa perkataan si chibi itu terngiang di kepala Sasuke.

"Dia bukan pacarku." Pernyataan Sasuke terdengar begitu tegas.

Hinata terlihat shock. "T-tapi Sakura-san sendiri y-yang mengatakan jika kalian berdua… berpacaran."

"Dia berbohong."

"EH?!" Hinata tidak bisa menerima kebenaran ini. "T-tapi… tapi… kalian…"

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Menurutmu siapa yang sedang berbohong? Aku atau Sakura?"

_Siapa yang sedang berbohong?_ Hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ketika gosip tentang Sasuke dan Sakura berhembus kencang, semua orang di Konoha tidak terkejut karena mereka mengetahui kedekatan antara Sasuke dengan Sakura dan juga bagaimanakah perasaan Sakura pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakura dengan lantang mengatakan jika dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke, bahkan Hinata mendengar pernyataan itu dengan kedua telinganya sendiri. Selama ini Hinata menganggap hubungan mereka memang nyata…

Tapi kini…

_Mana yang benar?_

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Apakah kau meragukanku?"

Hinata memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Gosip tentang hubungan kalian sudah beredar luas. Mengapa kau tidak pernah membantahnya dan membuat semua orang berpikir jika kabar itu memang benar? Saat pesta ulang tahunmu dulu… kau juga tidak membantah saat Sakura mengatakan pada semua orang jika kau adalah kekasihnya."

Dengan sabar Hinata menunggu Sasuke meminum tehnya hingga habis. Jakun di lehernya bergerak-gerak saat dia meneguk. Setitik teh mengalir dari sudut bibir Sasuke dan membuat Hinata cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum Sasuke tahu jika Hinata diam-diam memandanginya.

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu malas untuk membantahnya." Ujar Sasuke dengan santai sambil memegangi kalengnya yang telah kosong.

Uh… itu bukan jawaban yang diperkirakan oleh Hinata.

"Sakura adalah temanku, aku menghargainya karena aku tidak bisa membantah semua pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan untukku. Tapi Sakura… menginginkan hal yang lebih dari hubungan kami dan aku tidak bisa menurutinya. Sakura bisa berubah menjadi sangat keras kepala jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Percayalah, aku sudah menolaknya, aku sudah memberikan batas untuknya, aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas agar dia berhenti mengharapkanku. Tapi sifat keras kepala membuat Sakura enggan mundur. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

Ujung jari Hinata mengelus permukaan futon. "T-tapi jika kau hanya diam… salah paham itu tidak akan berhenti."

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk beberapa detik lalu ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Tatapan Sasuke membuat dirinya merasa… aneh. Aneh dalam artian yang positif.

"A-a-aku tidak tahu." Suara Hinata terdengar gemetar.

Mereka berdua diam untuk beberapa saat hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk membereskan teko dan gelas yang kini sudah kosong.

Ketika Sasuke pergi ke dapur, Hinata menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Apakah Hinata bisa disebut seorang yang pengecut? Ia melarikan diri dari rumah dan bersembunyi di rumah Uchiha demi menghindari rasa sakit dihatinya. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa berada disini selamanya. Cepat atau lambat Hinata harus pergi dari tempat ini dan kembali menghadapi klannya yang dingin dan kaku.

Tapi… kenapa Sasuke tidak mengusirnya?

Apakah Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Hinata?

Seandainya Sasuke memang tidak keberatan…

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, berusaha mengusir berbagai pemikiran aneh yang hendak hinggap di benaknya. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu –entah apa itu– agar bisa membantunya kembali fokus.

Pada akhirnya Hinata tanpa sengaja menjumpai buku novel yang ia kembalikan pada Sasuke dulu. Buku berjudul _Cinta di musim gugur_ itu tersembunyi diantara tumpukan-tumpukan buku tebal lainnya.

Menyentuh barang milik orang lain tanpa ijin adalah sesuatu yang salah, Hinata tahu itu. Tapi hey, buku ini adalah buku curian. Secara teknis buku ini bukan milik Sasuke kan? Apa salahnya jika Hinata menyentuhnya untuk sebentar saja?

Karena ada halaman yang terlipat, Hinata langsung membuka bagian itu. Ternyata halaman itu berada di bagian akhir buku dan…berisi tulisan tangan?

_Perpisahan sangatlah menyakitkan,_

_Aniki…_

_Jika aku kehilangan arah dan tujuan,_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_._

_._

**Tbc…**


	15. Chapter 15

**15 : Cangkir**

**.**

**.**

Terlepas dari apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang, Uchiha Sasuke hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan malu.

Sasuke tidak menyangka akan tiba saat dimana ia merasakan sesuatu yang dinamakan malu. Mengingat rekam jejaknya, perasaan malu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh. Ia tidak pernah malu dianggap sebagai pengkhianat Konoha karena ia sendiri dengan sukarela meninggalkan desa demi mengejar balas dendamnya. Ia juga tidak pernah malu dianggap sebagai kriminal dan si Uchiha keparat, tatapan sinis orang-orang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya. Ia tidak pernah malu dipanggil sebagai manusia busuk karena ia memang bukan manusia berhati malaikat. Manusia yang menyakiti kakaknya sendiri bukanlah manusia yang baik, Sasuke tahu itu.

Namun ketika Sasuke melihat tatapan iba Hinata saat menyaksikan kaleng soda yang ia jadikan gelas… entah kenapa ia merasa malu. Ia merasa seperti seorang gelandangan miskin yang tidak memiliki sepeser uang di kantongnya.

Sasuke tidak miskin. Uang yang tersimpan di bank dan juga harta warisan Uchiha menunjukkan dengan jelas status ekonominya. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Sasuke tidak membeli furniture dan perabotan rumah, maka Sasuke akan menjawab jika ia malas membelinya. Untuk apa membeli sofa dan meja? Lantai rumahnya cukup luas. Orang yang datang berkunjung bisa bergulung-gulung di lantai tanpa perlu disediakan sofa. Makanan, minuman, dan apapun itu cukup diletakkan di lantai.

Sasuke melemparkan kaleng kosong ke tong sampah. Selama ini orang yang sering bertamu ke rumahnya hanya si _dobe_ dan juga Kakashi. Sasuke tidak pernah merasa perlu membeli teko baru dan juga gelas karena dua orang itu cukup bahagia hanya dengan disodori soda dan bir kalengan.

Sasuke melirik ke arah ruang tamu dimana Hinata berada saat ini. Daripada kehilangan muka seperti ini… seharusnya Sasuke tadi menawarkan soda dan bukannya teh.

Perasaan mengganjal ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sasuke pergi ke halaman belakang untuk mencari angin dan sekaligus menenangkan pikirannya. Ia tahu Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah orang yang akan mencemooh atau mengolok-olok dirinya hanya karena masalah sepele. Meski begitu...

Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat merasakan aura chakra Naruto yang… mendekati rumahnya.

Tidak bagus.

Situasi ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

Yang langsung dilakukan oleh Sasuke adalah menghampiri Naruto dan membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya. Jika Naruto sampai mengetahui saat ini Hinata berada di rumahnya, si _dobe_ akan bertanya ini-itu dan itu akan sangat merepotkan. Naruto itu memiliki hati yang lapang dan pikiran yang terbuka, dia akan langsung menerima penjelasan yang dilontarkan Sasuke tanpa ada rasa curiga. Tapi jika sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya –baik sengaja atau tidak sengaja— maka akan timbul gosip dan rumor!

Laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan saat malam di sebuah rumah yang kosong— pasti bisa ditebak gosip macam apa yang akan muncul. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gosip miring tentang dirinya, meski begitu ia tidak mau nama baik Hinata tercemar.

"_Teme!_ Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Naruto berusaha menghempaskan tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram lengannya. Pemuda bermata biru ini tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya dengan tiba-tiba menyeretnya pergi sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya. Naruto hanya ingin bertamu, selama ini Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan kunjungannya, lalu malam ini dia kenapa?!

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa datang?"

Naruto menaikkan alis. Setiap kali Naruto berkunjung saat malam, Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya. Lalu mengapa malam ini dia aneh sekali? "Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sasuke hendak membantah dan berdebat namun niat itu ia batalkan. Ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya, ia tidak mau berlama-lama bersama Naruto. Pada akhirnya ia menayakan poin penting dari kunjungan Naruto saat ini. "Ada masalah apa?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Uh… um… aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Ujung mata Sasuke berkedut. Si _dobe…_ malam-malam bertamu karena ingin mengajukan pertanyaan?! Benar-benar menggelikan. "Apa?"

Ujung telinga Naruto memerah. "Apa itu cinta?"

"…"

"Uh… a-aku tahu cinta! Aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya… bingung tentang apa itu cinta. Maksudnya, kenapa ada orang yang mencintai orang lain?"

"…"

"Mengapa mereka mencintai? Bagaimana cara memunculkan cinta?"

"…..bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok?"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?! Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan cinta! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku bisa tidur malam ini gara-gara ucapan Sakura-chan."

"…..Sakura?" Kenapa nama Sakura dibawa-bawa dalam masalah ini?!

"Sakura-chan mengatakan jika—"

"Berhenti."

Naruto menggigit lidah untuk menghentikan kata-kata yang hendak meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sasuke memiliki firasat jika kata _cinta_ yang disejajarkan dengan _Sakura_ akan membawa masalah. Tapi masalah apapun itu, akan lebih baik jika diselesaikan besok. Saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus, contohnya seperti membujuk Uzumaki Naruto agar mau pulang.

"Mungkin ada baiknya jika kita membicarakan tentang… apapun ini… besok."

Naruto bersungut-sungut.

"Dengar." Sasuke _mencoba_ bersikap sabar. "Aku berjanji akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu besok_._ Ini sudah malam dan aku ingin tidur. Jadi kuharap kau bisa pulang, lalu kita sambung pembicaraan kita _besok_."

"Tapi…"

"Aku _berjanji._"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, akhirnya Naruto setuju. "Awas jika kau melanggar janjimu."

"Hn."

"Oi Sasuke, aku lapar. Apa kau memiliki sesuatu di dapurmu yang bisa—"

"Pulang sana!"

Kedua pemuda itu mematung. Sasuke tidak mengira akan mengeluarkan bentakan yang… sangat tidak maskulin. Sedangkan Naruto… dia tidak mengira sahabatnya itu bisa mengeluarkan teriakan yang begitu melengking.

"Bwahahaha!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau mirip sekali dengan Ino-chan yang tidak ingin diganggu setiap kali dia hendak _tidur cantik. _Maaf sudah mengganggu agenda tidur cantikmu. Apa kau juga akan memakai masker dan krim wajah?" Naruto bergegas pergi sebelum tendangan Sasuke bisa mendarat di tubuhnya. "Selamat malam _teme!_ Semoga mimpi indah~ Dan jangan lupa menggulung rambutmu~"

Teriakan dan juga tawa Naruto menggema di jalanan yang sepi.

Sasuke mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan gusar. "…ugh, aku benar-benar membencinya."

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama ia berada di luar bersama Naruto. Yang jelas, ketika ia kembali ke ruang tamu rumahnya, ia mendapati sosok Hyuuga Hinata sudah terlelap di atas futonnya sambil mencengkeram erat buku novel.

"Tch, merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Meskipun dia terlihat kesal, dia tetap menyambar selimut dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi Hinata dengan gerakan yang begitu hati-hati seolah tidak ingin membangunkannya.

.

.

Ketika Hinata terbangun, ia langsung merasa panik karena mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang asing. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri dan mengingat-ingat dimanakah ia berada saat ini. Saat Hinata sadar ia terbangun di rumah Sasuke, pipinya langsung merona merah dan berbagai perasaan campur aduk memenuhi hatinya.

Namun ketika Hinata melihat Sasuke yang tertidur di sudut ruangan tanpa beralaskan futon atau tertutupi selimut, ia merasa bersalah.

Ia sudah menjadi beban.

Ia memanfaatkan kebaikan yang ditawarkan Sasuke dengan seenaknya.

Saat ini masih pagi buta. Matahari baru saja terbit sehingga jejak-jejak malam masih tersisa. Hinata sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk bermalam disini. Dia hanya berbaring sebentar di futon sambil memegang buku novel dan… dan… dan tanpa sadar tertidur.

Helaan nafas Hinata terdengar jelas di rumah yang begitu sepi ini.

Dan sang tuan rumah terbangun karena itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata bangkit dari futon dan langsung membungkuk. "S-s-saya sungguh b-berterima ka-kasih atas kebaikan anda, Uchiha-san!" Sebagai seorang tamu yang baik, Hinata wajib menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya pada sang tuan rumah yang telah berbaik hati menampungnya.

"Berhenti bersikap formal."

Hinata bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya, meski begitu matanya masih menatap lantai dan tidak berani beradu pandang dengan Sasuke. Seumur hidupnya, Hinata tidak pernah bermalam di tempat orang lain –kecuali saat menjalankan misi— klan Hyuuga begitu kaku dan kolot sehingga tidak mungkin mengijinkan Hinata tidur sembarang tempat.

Hinata mencengkeram ujung bajunya. "A-a-aku… a-aku—"

Sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat membelai pucuk kepala Hinata dan membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku lega kau baik-baik saja."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata membungkukkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi. Ucapan sederhana itu berhasil membuat sepasang mata Hinata menjadi basah dan ia tidak ingin Sasuke menyaksikan itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi," Telapak tangan itu masih membelai kepalanya dengan begitu lembut "kau akan selalu diterima disini. Pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

Kali ini Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Rambutnya memang acak-acakan dan sepasang matanya basah oleh air mata. Meski begitu, senyum yang terukir di bibirnya begitu terang.

Seperti sinar mentari yang merekah di ufuk timur.

Meskipun senyuman itu berhasil membuat jantung Sasuke berdegub kencang, dia tidak akan mengakui hal ini pada siapapun.

.

.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara Neji yang menyambut kepulangannya. Hinata memang telah mempersiapkan mentalnya saat hendak memasuki kediaman Hyuuga, namun ketika ia berhadapan dengan situasi yang nyata dan juga mencekam, nyalinya menciut.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" Neji memicingkan matanya. "Dimana kau menginap tadi malam?"

Uh-oh…

Hinata menelan ludah. Apakah dia bisa mengecoh Neji? Selama ini Hinata jarang sekali berbohong, semoga saja ia bisa meyakinkan Neji—

"Apa kau menginap di rumah Yuuhi Kurenai?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Neji kembali berbicara. "Aku lega kau memiliki sensei yang selalu ada untukmu."

Huh?

Apakah barusan Neji…

"Y-ya! Kurenai-sensei memang baik!" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Beliau benar-benar baik! Sangat sangat baik!"

Nampaknya Neji berhasil melemparkan pertanyaan dan juga menarik kesimpulan (yang salah) dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Neji telah menganggap Hinata bermalam di rumah Kurenai-sensei semalam, Hinata tidak mungkin (dan tidak mau) meluruskan kesalahpahaman itu karena ia masih ingin hidup.

Hinata tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Neji tahu semalam ia menginap di rumah Sasuke…

Ketika Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, ia mendapati Hanabi duduk dengan murung. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat begitu kusut, begitu pula dengan kimononya. Tadi Neji mengatakan jika orang yang pertama kali menyadari Hinata tidak berada di kamarnya adalah Hanabi dan gadis berambut cokelat itu langsung murung saat mengetahui dia-lah yang menjadi alasan kepergian kakaknya.

"Hanabi-chan… semua ini bukan salahmu."

Kepala Hanabi masih tertunduk lesu.

"Aku menyerahkan posisi sebagai pewaris bukan karena terpaksa. Aku menyerahkannya dengan ikhlas karena aku tahu kau lebih pantas mendapatkannya."

"Nee-chan! Berhenti merendahkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya." Hinata mendekati Hanabi dengan hati-hati. "Aku memang kuat. Aku tidak lemah seperti dulu." Hinata menghela nafas. "Kau tahu betul aku tidak mungkin menikmati hidupku seandainya aku menjadi ketua klan. Aku hanyalah orang sederhana yang menyukai hal-hal sederhana. Aku menyukai kehidupan sederhana yang terkadang dianggap membosankan. Politik klan dan segala kerumitannya bukanlah hal yang tepat untukku."

Tatapan Hanabi berubah keras."Nee-chan, kau bisa menjadi pemimpin klan yang hebat. Kau bisa—"

"Aku memang bisa, tapi aku tidak akan sebaik otou-san. Ataupun kau."

Hanabi masih tidak sependapat dengan Hinata.

"Otou-san mengatakan jika hatiku terlalu lembut dan terlalu baik." Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Terkadang dalam sebuah kepemimpinan diperlukan ketegasan dan juga… kekerasan. Aku… aku tidak bisa bersikap keras dan kasar. Aku mencintai kedamaian, aku tidak bisa jika harus melukai orang lain…"

Hinata tidak perlu berbicara panjang lebar untuk bisa menegaskan argumennya. Hanabi tahu kakaknya terlalu lembut untuk menjadi seorang ninja. Kakaknya memang kuat dan hebat, sayangnya hatinya terlalu pemaaf. Kakaknya selalu berusaha berpikiran positif pada orang lain dan selalu memandang kebaikan orang tersebut entah sekecil apa kebaikan itu. Namun politik klan penuh dengan kerumitan dan juga hal-hal kotor. Kakaknya memang bisa bertahan, namun semua kebaikan dan kelembutan hatinya akan terkikis dengan perlahan seiring berjalannya waktu. Kakaknya akan berubah. Hatinya yang hangat akan menjadi pahit karena menyaksikan kelicikan dan keegoisan para tetua Hyuuga.

Dan Hanabi tidak menginginkan itu.

Hanabi menubruk kakaknya. "Nee-chan, kini giliranku untuk melindungimu."

.

.

Agenda Uchiha Sasuke hari ini: berbelanja perabot dan furniture untuk mengisi rumah.

Sambil ditemani Naruto.

Asal tahu saja, Sasuke tidak mengundang Naruto untuk turut serta. Si kuning itu langsung menawarkan diri untuk ikut berbelanja saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke di jalan. Dan saat Sasuke ingin mengusirnya, si Uzumaki itu langsung menuduh Sasuke ingkar janji.

Siapa yang ingkar?! Sasuke memang setuju untuk membicarakan cinta (ugh, kata itu membuatnya mual) tapi _nanti_ setelah Sasuke selesai berbelanja.

Sayangnya berdebat dengan Naruto akan membuahkan hasil percuma.

"Oooh… piring ini bagus sekali. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang piring keramik berwarna oranye cerah.

"Hn." Terserah Naruto ingin mengartikan apa dari jawaban Sasuke yang super singkat itu.

Setelah memilih sofa, meja, kursi, rak dan yang lainnya, kini Sasuke mulai memilih peralatan dapur yang hendak ia beli.

(Tidak ada yang tahu jika saat ini Sasuke diam-diam menangisi rekeningnya yang semakin menipis. Sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengemis pekerjaan pada Kakashi.)

"Ah, ini juga bagus!" Naruto menunjuk cangkir yang memiliki gambar kodok berwarna hijau. "Kau harus membelinya."

Sasuke berusaha mengabaikan bisikan jahat di kepalanya yang mengatakan jika saat ini ia dan Naruto terlihat seperti pasangan yang memilih perabotan untuk mengisi rumah baru mereka.

"Jika kau memecahkan sesuatu, bayar dengan uangmu sendiri."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh cangkir kodok.

Sasuke mengamati dereten piring keramik berwarna putih polos. Sepertinya ia akan membeli ini. Mungkin… lima buah cukup. Selanjutnya dia akan membeli mangkuk, gelas, ah juga wajan dan panci.

Sebuah cangkir berwarna ungu lembut dengan gambar bunga matahari berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati ia meraih cangkir itu agar bisa mengamatinya dengan lebih mendetail. Cangkir seperti ini tidak mungkin ia pakai. Terlalu… feminim. Mungkin cangkir ini akan lebih cocok untuk… Hinata.

Naruto berdehem-dehem. "Jadi… bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi malam?"

"Mm." Haruskah Sasuke membeli cangkir ini? harganya lumayan murah…

"Um… Sakura-chan tiba-tiba mengatakan jika Hinata-chan mencintaiku…"

Seandainya Hinata kembali berkunjung, Sasuke bisa menyajikan teh dalam cangkir ini— "Apa?!" Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ke arah Naruto "Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu?!"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Um… yah… Sakura-chan mengatakan jika Hinata-chan mencintaiku sejak dulu. Sejak berada di akademi! Itu sangat mengejutkan!"

"Dia mengatakan itu?!"

"Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa menerima perkataan Sakura-chan. Kau tahu kan selama ini aku selalu menganggap Hinata-chan sebagai sahabat karibku. Saat Sakura-chan mengatakan jika kebaikan hati Hinata padaku selama ini karena dia menyukai— ah bukan, lebih tepatnya mencintaiku, aku langsung WHOAA! Benar-benar tidak terduga—"

"Sakura membeberkan semua itu?!"

"–lalu Sakura-chan juga bertanya mengapa aku tidak bisa membalas cinta Hinata. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menjawab apapun!"

"Hah?!"

Dan Sasuke menyadari sesuatu…

Alasan mengapa ia tidak ingin Naruto menyadari cinta Hinata.

Alasan mengapa ia selalu memikirkan Hinata.

Alasan mengapa ia selalu bersikap baik pada Hinata.

Alasan mengapa ia tidak mampu berhenti menatap Hinata.

Alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah keberatan dengan kehadiran Hinata.

Ternyata selama ini Sasuke telah menyukai Hyuuga Hinata namun tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Sialan." Sasuke mengumpat perlahan saat pencerahan ini datang dengan begitu tiba-tiba dan tanpa pemberitahuan atau persiapan apapun.

Dan yang lebih ironis lagi, pencerahan ini datang ketika Sasuke berada di toko perabot sambil menggenggam cangkir ungu bermotif bunga matahari seraya ditemani Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan pujaan hati Hyuuga Hinata.

"Benar-benar sialan."

"Apanya yang sialan?" Tanya Naruto dengan begitu polosnya.

Sasuke memandangi cangkir di tangannya, lalu ia memandangi Naruto yang begitu bebal.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengembalikan cangkir itu ke rak. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

Jadi… ia menyukai Hinata.

Oke, ia akan menerima fakta ini. Hal-hal yang lebih mendetail akan ia pikirkan nanti. Terutama Haruno Sakura dan mulut sialannya itu.

Dan tentang Naruto…

Karena Sasuke sudah mengakui jika dirinya menyukai Hinata, mustahil ia akan membiarkan Naruto memiliki Hinata.

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah ninja yang sedang berada dalam misi: tenang, dingin, dan tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. "Naruto, aku akan bertanya padamu."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa yang sedang kau utamakan saat ini?"

Naruto mengerutkan kening sambil berpikir serius. "Menjadi Hokage!"

Ah, itu bukan jawaban yang mengejutkan. Menjadi Hokage adalah obsesi Naruto sejak kecil, tentu saja Naruto akan mengutamakan itu melebihi yang lainnya.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau mengerahkan segala upaya untuk meraih cita-citamu. Jangan memikirkan yang lainnya, kau harus fokus untuk menjadi Hokage. Hal-hal yang tidak penting harus kau singkirkan jauh-jauh."

Sebut saja Sasuke licik dan bermain curang, ia tidak peduli.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?"

"Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti saat sudah menjadi seorang Hokage." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya. "Pikirkan baik-baik Naruto, mana yang ingin kau utamakan?"

Naruto tersenyum lega. "Aah… begitu ya… terima kasih untuk sarannya, _teme._"

"Hn."

Karena Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan permasalahan yang berjudul Naruto, kini ia dihadapkan dengan masalah lain yang lebih besar.

Dia menyukai Hinata…

…lalu selanjutnya apa?

.

.

**Tbc…**


	16. Chapter 16

**16 : Putus?**

**.**

**.**

Setelah upacara pelantikan Hanabi, semua orang mengira Hinata akan berubah menjadi murung dan sedih.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Hinata terlihat… baik-baik saja. Dia tetap seperti Hinata yang riang dan murah senyum. Situasi ini membuat orang-orang mengerutkan kening. Kalimat penghibur untuk Hinata yang sudah mereka persiapkan jauh-jauh hari menjadi tidak berguna.

Benarkah Hinata memang riang dan tidak memiliki beban?

Ataukah jangan-jangan…. Sikap riang itu hanyalah topeng yang digunakan untuk menutupi kesedihannya? Apakah Hinata sedang berpura-pura tegar dan kuat meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat terluka?

Kesimpulan itu membuat banyak orang merasa iba dan kasihan…

Namun jika diperhatikan dengan detail, Hinata tidak sedang berpura-pura. Dia memang riang dan ceria, tidak ada sandiwara dan kepura-puraan. Bahkan sesekali dia bersenandung dan tersenyum manis! Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Hinata jadi seperti itu, Hinata akan menjawab jika dia tidak tahu. Pokoknya dia hanya merasa… gembira.

Masalah klan Hyuuga dan posisi baru Hanabi dia singkirkan jauh-jauh. Kini Hinata lebih memilih membeli bingkai baru untuk foto festival kembang api kemarin lalu menggosok kaca bingkai –terutama di wajah Sasuke— dengan begitu detail dan cermat sehingga kaca tersebut menjadi mengkilap dan berkilau. Ah, dia juga tidak lupa membeli sampul plastik untuk buku novel –hasil curian Sasuke— yang belum sempat ia baca.

_"__Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu diterima disini. Pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu."_

Mengingat perkataan itu, Hinata tertawa. Meskipun dia berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dengan cara menutupinya dengan bantal, suara tawa yang merdu itu tetap terdengar. Hinata benar-benar terlihat gembira, pipinya bersemu merah sementara bibirnya tidak berhenti melengkung karena tersenyum.

Dua orang pelayan yang sedang membersihkan lantai di luar kamar Hinata tanpa sengaja mendengar tawa itu. Si perempuan yang lebih muda melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya dan penuh rasa heran pada si perempuan yang lebih tua seakan bertanya mengapa nona muda mereka menjadi seperti itu. Si perempuan yang lebih tua hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri seakan mengatakan nona mereka kini menjadi tidak waras lagi. Mengetahui itu, si perempuan muda mencoba menahan tangisnya. Nona muda yang malang… dia menjadi tidak waras akibat stress dan tertekan.

Sambil tetap tersenyum, Hinata meraih buku novel yang kini telah diberi sampul dan mulai membacanya. Buku itu memiliki sampul berwarna biru dan berjudul _'Benang Merah'._ Namun baru satu halaman Hinata membacanya, dia kembali menutup buku itu sambil berpikir.

_Dia sudah menerima kebaikan hati Sasuke… mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi Hinata untuk membalasnya._

Pemikiran itu membuat Hinata kembali tersenyum. Dengan riang dia pergi ke dapur dan tidak memperhatikan tatapan iba dua pelayan yang sedang mengepel lantai ataupun tatapan kasihan para juru masak yang sedang bekerja di dapur. Dulu Hinata pernah memberikan kari untuk Sasuke, bagaimana jika kali ini dia membuatkan kari yang sama? Sasuke tidak keberatan kan?

Sambil bersenandung lirih, Hinata mulai mengupas wortel dan kentang. Ia mengupas dengan begitu seksama, tidak ada sedikitpun kulit sayuran yang tertinggal. Setelah mencuci sayuran hingga bersih, Hinata mulai memotong-motong sayuran itu dengan sangat detail.

Hanabi dan Neji yang mengintip dari pintu dapur bisa merasakan hati mereka menjadi sakit melihat Hinata mencoba mengalihkan rasa sedihnya dengan memasak. Kedua orang itu kemudian saling berpandangan dan mencoba berkomunikasi, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan kali ini.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal romantis ataupun cara mengejar wanita.

Itu adalah fakta.

Masa kecilnya begitu kelam dan suram, balas dendam menjadi tujuan utamanya. Saat ia mulai beranjak remaja, anak-anak seusianya mulai memiliki ketertarikan pada lawan jenis dan mulai terjun dalam dunia percintaan –termasuk pula sip ayah Naruto— sedangkan dia masih sibuk mengejar balas dendam. Sasuke tahu dia memiliki fisik yang menarik, banyak gadis tertarik padanya –bahkan juga pria— namun Sasuke tidak pernah sudi melirik mereka. Dia memang sering memikirkan cara meneruskan klan Uchiha, namun strategi yang ada dibenaknya adalah memilih salah satu wanita yang menyukainya lalu mengajaknya menikah. Atau jika memang tidak ada wanita yang menyukainya, toh masih ada Sakura. Sederhana dan mudah kan?

Sayangnya pemikiran itu dia buang jauh-jauh karena kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata.

Lalu apa yang perlu ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sasuke mendapati dirinya diseret oleh Naruto menuju salah satu bar yang ramai pengunjung. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyukai keramaian, namun demi melancarkan aksinya mau tidak mau dia harus menahan rasa jengkelnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Kau bahkan selalu menghilang saat aku hendak mengajakmu!" Cengkeraman tangan Naruto di lengan Sasuke menguat, seakan tidak mau si _teme_ tiba-tiba menghilang. "Tapi tidak masalah!"

"Hn."

Saat mereka berdua memasuki kedai, kehadiran mereka nampak diabaikan oleh pengujung. Ah, mungkin tepatnya bukan diabaikan namun orang-orang sudah terbiasa melihat dua ninja hebat itu bersama-sama sehingga keberadaan mereka bukan hal yang luar biasa.

Ino nampak terkejut melihat Naruto menyeret Sasuke, namun rasa terkejut itu langsung menghilang dan berganti tatapan jahil saat Ino mulai menyikut Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara itu Sakura membelalakkan mata, seolah tidak percaya Sasuke ada disini. Choji yang sedang menikmati keripiknya berhenti mengunyah sementara Shikamaru terlihat bosan seperti biasa.

Dengan riang Naruto menyapa teman-temannya dan menanyakan misi yang baru saja mereka jalani. Nampaknya Ino-Shika-Cho pergi ke kedai setelah menjalankan misi lalu mengajak Sakura yang baru saja selesai bekerja di rumah sakit untuk pergi makan.

Ino tertawa sambil menyenggol Sakura untuk menggodanya. "Ne Sakura, Sasuke ada disini. Mengapa kalian berdua hanya diam tanpa mengobrol?"

Sakura tertawa malu-malu. "Ino! Kau ini kenapa sih…"

"Aku dan Sakura sudah putus."

Perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke memang singkat namun dampaknya sungguh luar biasa, terutama untuk Sakura.

Seisi meja itu terdiam. Naruto yang mengetahui jika sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berpacaran kini mengerutkan dahinya sebagai pertanda bingung sementara mata birunya bergantian menatap Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura mematung untuk beberapa saat. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, mata hijaunya menatap Sasuke, seakan meminta penjelasan.

Dengan tenang Sasuke menuang sebotol sake yang ada di meja lalu menuangkannya ke gelas. Alasan mengapa Sasuke memilih mengeluarkan pernyataan saat ini karena ini adalah tempat umum, terlebih lagi saat ini ada Yamanaka Ino yang siap menyebarkan gosip tanpa perlu diminta. "Aku dan Sakura sudah putus." Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius.

Tangan Sakura yang berada di bawah meja terkepal erat. Ia tidak tahu alasan Sasuke membawa-bawa sandiwara yang ia ciptakan. Namun apapun itu, seharusnya Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun saat berada di tempat umum. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke meraih gelasnya yang kini sudah terisi sake. "Itu memang benar. Bukankah begitu, Sakura?"

Tangan Sakura semakin terkepal erat saat Sasuke berusaha menutupi seringaian licik di bibirnya dengan mulai minum. Mata hitam Sasuke menyiratkan provokasi. Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini hanya diam meskipun rumor hubungannya dengan Sakura berhembus kencang kini mulai mengambil sikap.

Dan Sakura tidak siap saat ini.

_Bukankah begitu, Sakura?_

Itu adalah ancaman sekaligus tantangan.

Ino membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Akan tetapi dia kembali menutupnya saat Shikamaru menyenggol kakinya. Shikamaru bisa merasakan peperangan yang sedang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura dan akan lebih baik jika mereka tidak ikut campur. Ikut campur dalam drama itu sangat merepotkan.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum untuk mencairkan ketegangan. "Sasuke-kun, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita tidak membawa-bawa masalah pribadi dalam tempat umum seperti ini."

Sakura begitu membenci senyuman arogan di bibir Sasuke saat ini. "Tapi itu adalah kenyataannya. Mengapa harus ditutup-tutupi?"

Dan Sakura menyadari sesuatu…

Alasan mengapa Sasuke selalu diam selama ini… alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah membantah atau mengklarifikasi rumor yang dihembuskan Sakura…

Ternyata Sasuke menggunakan kebohongan yang dihembuskan Sakura untuk menggali sebuah lubang.

Dan kini Sasuke menunggu Sakura terjun dalam lubang itu.

Jika Sakura tidak terjun ke dalamnya, maka Sasuke sendiri yang akan mendorongnya.

Sasuke diam karena menunggu momen yang tepat untuk mendorong Sakura untuk terjatuh dalam lubang itu.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menghembuskan rumor dan kebohongan karena dia tahu suatu saat nanti akan muncul saat yang tepat dimana dia bisa menggunakan kebohongan Sakura untuk menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Sakura dengan naifnya berpikir Sasuke diam karena merasa tidak keberatan. Oleh karena itu dengan senang hati Sakura membiarkan rumor berhembus kencang dan menjadi fakta yang diterima masyarakat Konoha. Sakura berpikir Sasuke tidak akan membantah kabar itu karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura.

Dan kini… Sasuke bisa dengan mudahnya menghancurkan Sakura hanya dengan satu pernyataan saja. Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengubur Sakura dengan cacian dan komentar miring seandainya semua masyarakat Konoha tahu kebohongan yang telah Sakura sebarkan.

Saat Sakura melihat Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, Sakura tahu Sasuke bermaksud melibatkan Naruto. Seandainya Sasuke mengatakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura selama ini adalah kebohongan, warga Konoha tidak banyak yang percaya. Namun jika pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, mereka akan percaya karena Naruto begitu murni dan jujur dan hanya akan menjunjung kebenaran. Dan itu memang benar, jika kedua sahabatnya berkonflik, Naruto akan memilih kejujuran.

Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengatakan jika Sakura berbohong. Namun dia memilih mengatakan jika mereka berdua putus.

Mengapa?

Apakah karena Sasuke masih merasa kasihan pada Sakura?

Dan kini nama baik Sakura dipertaruhkan.

Seandainya Sakura menjawab _'kami tidak putus' _otomatis Sasuke akan membeberkan semua kebohongan Sakura dengan mudahnya dan membuat nama baiknya tercemar. Reputasi yang diperoleh Sakura dengan susah payah sebagai kunoichi terbaik Konoha dan ninja medis yang hebat akan berganti menjadi si perempuan pembohong. Namun jika Sakura menjawab _'Ya. kami putus' _maka…

Maka…. Sakura tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan Sasuke karena di mata warga Konoha kisah mereka telah berakhir.

Dan pada akhirnya banyak perempuan bisa mendekati Sasuke.

Namun Sakura tidak menginginkan itu. Sakura tahu banyak perempuan merasa tertarik pada Sasuke, namun mereka mundur karena rumor itu. Jika sampai kabar 'putus' tersebar, maka mereka akan berbondong-bondong mendekati Sasuke tanpa bisa dicegah.

Namun Sakura juga mencintai reputasinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar-benar tega." Mata Sakura berubah berkaca-kaca. Ia memang ninja yang kuat, namun dalam hal perasaan cinta ia bisa berubah lemah.

Sasuke mengamati gelasnya, berpura-pura tidak mengamati ekspresi Sakura yang begitu sedih dan pilu. "Aku menunggumu mundur, namun kau tidak mau. Jangan salahkan aku jika harus mendorongmu."

"Aku pikir kau…" Tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat. _Aku pikir kau menganggapku istimewa. Aku pikir kau menempatkanku di hatimu. Aku pikir hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di hatimu. Aku pikir kau menyayangiku…_

Naruto dan yang lainnya masih terdiam.

"Kau tidak memberikanku banyak pilihan." Sasuke kembali meminum sakenya hingga tandas. Rumor yang telah dihembuskan Sakura tidak akan bisa berhenti sekalipun Sasuke memintanya untuk berhenti. Rumor tersebut telah meresap di benak warga Konoha dan diterima sebagai fakta sehingga tidak mudah dibantah lagi. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan adalah melawan rumor dengan rumor. Membuat rumor tentang 'putus' jauh lebih cepat, efektif dan mudah daripada harus menjelaskan dan mengklarifikasi 'hubungan palsu' secara panjang lebar.

Dan juga Sakura bisa menyelamatkan nama baiknya. Sasuke berhutang banyak pada Sakura, ia tidak mau Sakura tenggelam dalam cacian.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dengan tangan terkepal erat. "Kau memang benar, _kita sudah putus._"

Ino membelalakkan mata. Apa… yang baru saja ia dengar ini.

Sasuke kembali menuangkan sake ke gelasnya. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengejar Hinata. Langkah pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah membersihkan rumor mengenai dirinya dan Sakura.

Semoga saja ini berhasil.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke tiba di rumah, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sosok Hyuuga Hinata sedang duduk di serambi rumahnya.

Menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia lupa kapan terakhir kali seseorang menunggunya pulang.

Melihat kedatangan Sasuke, Hinata bangkit dari duduknya sambil tersenyum. "Um… a-aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu."

Seharusnya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. Seharusnya dia bertanya sudah berapa lama Hinata menunggu disana dan berbagai pertanyaan lainnya. Namun yang terjadi adalah lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu karena… ia merasa gugup.

Namun kegugupan itu perlahan-lahan mencair saat mereka berdua pergi ke dapur dan menyantap kari buatan Hinata. Mereka berdua saling bercerita dan bercengkerama seolah-olah kedekatan mereka adalah hal yang biasa dan wajar.

Sambil duduk di kursi makan yang baru saja dibeli, Hinata tertawa lembut saat mendengarkan kekonyolah tim 7 saat menjalankan misi dulu. Cangkir berwarna ungu dengan gambar bunga matahari berada di tangannya dan berisi teh hijau yang masih mengepul. Mungkin ini efek dari sinar matahari sore yang menerobos jendela, namun kebersamaan mereka terlihat hangat. Sinar matahari yang berwarna keemasan juga membuat sepasang mata Hinata terlihat lembut dan senyum di bibirnya semakin manis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membeli ini." Ujar Hinata sambil mengamati cangkir berwarna ungu di tangannya.

"Pemilik toko memberikan cangkir itu sebagai bonus." Meskipun Sasuke berbohong, dia masih terlihat lugu dan tidak bersalah. Ha! Mana mungkin dia mau mengakui jika cangkir itu dia beli demi Hinata.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Cangkir ini cantik sekali. Terutama gambar bunga mataharinya."

Tentu saja cangkir itu cantik. Jika jelek, Sasuke tidak mungkin membelinya. "Kau menyukai bunga matahari?"

"Mm." Hinata mengangguk. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Menurutku bunga matahari sangat cantik. Dia tidak harum namun dia selalu berdiri kokoh dan selalu menghadap matahari tanpa kenal lelah."

Sasuke mencatat perkataan Hinata dalam hati. _Bunga favorit: bunga matahari._

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendirian?" Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata berubah panik. Dia tidak bermaksud mengingatkan Sasuke jika saat ini dia sendirian dan tidak memiliki keluarga. "Ah! Maaf! A-aku ti-tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tinggal sendirian sejak lama."

"Oh…" Kini Hinata merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke mengingat tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya.

Melihat Hinata berubah murung, Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Dan bagaimana rasanya tinggal di rumah besar dipenuhi orang-orang yang bisa melihat menembus tembok? Privasi hal yang langka bukan?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Meski begitu, senyum di bibirnya kembali muncul. "Mengaktifkan _byakugan_ di dalam kediaman Hyuuga adalah hal yang dilarang."

"Hn."

"Itu memang benar!"

"Sulit mempercayainya."

"Tapi itu memang benar."

"Apakah ada Hyuuga mesum yang menggunakan _byakugan_ miliknya untuk mengintip seseorang?"

Tatapan Hinata berubah horror. "Tentu saja tidak ada!"

"…sungguh?"

"Ah! Mengapa banyak orang menganggap Hyuuga itu mesum hanya kerena memiliki _byakugan_?!"

Mereka berbicara… berbicara… berbicara… hingga mereka tidak sadar matahari hampir tenggelam.

Dan saat Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring di dapurnya, Sasuke menyadari satu hal. _Ia menginginkan kebersamaan dengan Hinata seperti saat ini untuk seterusnya._

.

.

**Tbc…**


	17. Chapter 17

**17 : Gosip dan Rumor**

**.**

**.**

Neji bukanlah orang yang suka bergosip.

Bagi Neji, bergosip adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak bermanfaat dan membuang-buang waktu serta tenaga. Daripada menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bergosip bukankah lebih baik jika menggunakan waktu itu untuk berlatih atau melakukan kegiatan yang bermanfaat?

Meski Neji tidak suka bergosip, dia masih memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi saat semua orang di Konoha membahas kabar putusnya Uchiha _'kau tahu siapa'_ dengan Haruno Sakura.

Sebagai seorang pria dan juga seorang Hyuuga yang anti ikut campur dalam masalah romansa, Neji hanya ingin tahu hal apa yang mendasari putusnya dua orang itu untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya timbul sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan misalnya dua ninja hebat yang sedang patah hati meluapkan emosinya dengan cara menghancurkan tebing dan membabat habis pohon-pohon di hutan. Lihat, itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil kan? Oleh karena itu Neji (untuk pertama kalinya) merasa penasaran saat Tenten bergosip tentang kabar putusnya _'kau tahu siapa'._

"Mengapa mereka putus?"

Tidak hanya Tenten, bahkan Lee terlihat shock saat Neji turut serta dalam aktivitas yang dinamakan bergosip.

Tenten mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil berusaha mengingat gosip yang beredar di seluruh penjuru Konoha. "Banyak yang mengatakan mereka putus karena merasa tidak cocok lagi."

Neji mendecih dalam hati. _Sejak kapan mereka berdua cocok?_

Si enerjik Lee berbaring di rerumputan sambil memandangi langit. Kedua tangannya terkepal ke atas dan ia berteriak dengan penuh semangat. "Patah hati dan pasang surutnya kisah cinta adalah bumbu masa muda!"

Neji berusaha mengabaikan keanehan sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura beberapa hari ini terlihat murung, matanya juga sembab." Tenten menghela nafas panjang saat memikirkan kondisi sahabatnya yang malang. "Dari gosip yang beredar, Sasuke kini di cap sebagai pria brengsek yang tidak bisa menghargai perasaan wanita yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Saat berada di penjara dulu Sakura mendukung dan menantinya dengan sabar, saat Sasuke sudah bebas dia malah membuang Sakura."

"Eh?" Lee bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Aku justru mendengar jika Sakura-chan yang membuang Sasuke karena saat ini Sakura-chan ingin mencari pria yang lebih baik lagi."

"Psssh! Itu hanya rumor! Ino sendiri yang mengatakan padaku jika Sasuke yang mengucapkan kata putus pada Sakura!" Meskipun Ino bermulut besar, Tenten merasa gosip yang dikeluarkan Ino memiliki tingkat keakuratan yang tinggi. Daripada mendengarkan gosip dari bibi-bibi yang belanja di pasar, akan lebih baik jika langsung mendengarnya dari Ino.

Lee menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Hmm… jadi… mana yang benar? Sakura yang membuang Sasuke ataukah Sasuke yang membuang Sakura?"

"Memangnya itu penting?" Potong Neji. "Tidak masalah siapa yang membuang siapa, intinya mereka sudah putus."

Lee dan Tenten terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh astaga Neji…" Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dengan iba. "Kau tidak mengerti… gosip ini menyangkut citra shinobi di mata dunia!"

Neji: "….."

Kini sepasang mata Tenten berseri-seri. "Kisah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sangat melegenda! Mereka berkenalan sejak di akademi… menjadi rekan satu tim… melewati suka dan duka bersama-sama… saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, Sakura tetap setia padanya. Saat perang dunia shinobi terjadi, mereka berdua bertarung bersama. Hampir semua orang tahu dalamnya perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Saat mereka berdua akhirnya berpacaran, banyak orang merasa takjub dan bahagia karena dua orang itu akhirnya bisa bersama setelah melalui banyak tragedi dan cobaan. Mereka berdua sangat serasi! Mereka adalah ninja yang kuat. Mereka adalah pasangan yang mempesona. Banyak orang mengira kisah mereka akan terkenang dan abadi sepanjang masa!"

Neji: "…."

Lee mengusap air matanya yang tumpah. "Sayangnya takdir berkata lain! Kisah cinta mereka harus kandas!"

"Benar! Padahal kisah cinta mereka adalah simbol dari ketulusan dan kesetiaan!"

"Kisah cinta mereka menunjukkan jika shinobi itu juga manusia yang bisa mencintai dan dicintai! Shinobi juga punya perasaan! Shinobi bukan hanya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin!"

"Hati seorang shinobi juga bisa merasakan cinta!"

"Shinobi itu orang yang setia!"

"Shinobi juga bisa romantis!"

"Shinobi sama dengan manusia biasa!"

"Dan kini… huhuhu…"

"Kini orang-orang menganggap cinta Shinobi mudah sekali berubah!"

Neji merasa menyesal telah ikut serta dalam kegiatan yang disebut bergosip.

"Jika kisah cinta Sakura dan Sasuke bisa kandas, bagaimana dengan nasib percintaan shinobi-shinobi lainnya?!" Tenten nampak histeris saat membayangkan masa depan percintaan kaum shinobi yang suram. Lihat saja, Hokage mereka adalah pria bujang lapuk. Mei Terumi-sama adalah perawan tua. Gaara, sang kazekage juga belum mendapatkan pacar. Jika para pemimpin desa seperti itu, bagaimanakah nasib anak buahnya?!

Tenten takut membayangkan masa depan dimana tim Gai akan menjadi tim jomblo akut. Gai-sensei tidak tertarik mencari pasangan. Lee mengikuti jejak Gai-sensei dan belum mau mencari pacar. Neji terlihat kaku dan dingin, mustahil dia akan mengejar-ngejar wanita. Dan Tenten… Tenten sampai saat ini belum pernah ditembak! Aargh! Bagaimana jika di masa depan nanti Tenten masuk dalam golongan perempuan tua yang tidak laku dan menghabiskan masa tuanya dengan ditemani senjata-senjata kesayangannya?!

TIDAAAAAK!

.

.

Ketika Neji tiba di kediaman Hyuuga, ia melihat pasangan kakak-adik Hanabi dan Hinata sedang duduk lorong sambil menikmati teh hijau dan juga dango. Melihat kakak-adik itu tengah asyik mengobrol, Neji berencana untuk pergi. Namun ketika Hanabi menyebut-nyebut nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' tanpa sadar Neji terpaku di tempat dan turut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Setelah putus dari Haruno Sakura, kini Uchiha Sasuke masuk dalam daftar pria paling diinginkan oleh para perempuan di Konoha dan juga wanita di daerah lain." Hanabi berhenti sejenak untuk mengunyah dangonya. "Bahkan popularitasnya hampir menyaingi Uzumaki Naruto! Jika dulu para perempuan enggan mendekati Sasuke karena Sakura, setelah kabar putus tersebar mereka muncul seperti jamur di musim penghujan. Liar dan tidak bisa diberantas!"

Hinata hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, gelas yang ada di tangannya dicengkeram kuat-kuat sedangkan ujung telinganya memerah.

"Nee-chan… menurutmu, Uchiha Sasuke itu seperti apa?" Hanabi berusaha membuat nada pertanyaannya senetral mungkin. Ia tidak ingin terdengar penasaran ataupun menyelidik.

"Um… i-itu…"

Hanabi tertawa jahil. "Dia sangat tampan kan?"

Hinata hanya bungkam. Meski begitu rona merah di pipinya menunjukkan jika dia menyetujui pernyataan Hanabi.

"Aish… tak mengherankan banyak perempuan diam-diam menyukai si Uchiha itu meski reputasi yang dimilikinya sangat buruk. Um, tapi menurutku reputasi buruk itulah yang menjadi daya tarik si Uchiha. Ketika pria sangat susah ditaklukan, maka perempuan justru semakin menggebu-gebu untuk bisa membuatnya tunduk. Bisa dibilang itu menjadi semacam tantangan."

Ugh! Neji tidak ingin mendengarkan obrolan mereka lebih lama lagi. "Hanabi-sama. Hinata-sama."

"Neji nii-san!" Hinata menyapa kakak sepupunya itu dengan ramah, tak lupa pula ia menawarkan teh dan dango pada Neji yang duduk di sampingnya.

Hanabi mengabaikan kehadiran Neji dan kembali bergosip. "Dari yang kudengar, Uchiha Sasuke mencampakkan si Haruno itu karena dia kurang cantik dan juga kurang seksi." Hanabi tertawa jahat. "Rambut pink yang dia miliki juga menjadi penyebab hubungan mereka kandas! Konon katanya, klan Uchiha tidak ingin keturunan mereka memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda karena itu akan sangat kontras dengan mata _sharingan_ mereka. Ah, rumor juga mengatakan Uchiha Sasuke mencampakkan Sakura karena tingkah laku perempuan itu kurang anggun dan lembut!" Tawa Hanabi semakin keras.

Ujung mata Neji berkedut. Siapa yang bisa mengira jika klan Hyuuga juga memiliki anggota yang suka bergosip?

Hinata berucap lirih. "J-jangan mendengarkan rumor yang belum terbukti kebenarannya."

"Nee-chan, menurutku tipe perempuan yang disukai Uchiha Sasuke itu…" Hanabi kembali terkikik. "…sepertimu."

"Jangan berkata omong kosong!" Potong Neji dengan kesal.

Hinata turut membantah perkataan Hanabi. "Neji nii-san benar. B-berhenti mengatakan omong kosong."

Hanabi memutar bola matanya. Ada dua kemungkinan yang menjelaskan perilaku kakaknya, dia tidak peka atau dia itu berada dalam tahap penyangkalan. Sebagai penonton, Hanabi tahu si Uchiha itu tertarik dan menyukai kakaknya. Sayangnya sampai saat ini tidak ada pergerakan yang berarti dalam hubungan dua orang itu.

Tadi malam, Hanabi kembali membaca buku catatan yang berisi _'daftar calon kakak ipar'_ yang telah ia buat dulu. Daftar itu berisi nama-nama pemuda terbaik Konoha dan juga pro kontranya. Hampir semua nama dalam daftar itu telah dicoret Hanabi setelah dipertimbangkan dengan matang. Sebagian besar nama-nama itu dicoret karena tidak memenuhi standar kelayakan yang ditetapkan Hanabi misalnya mereka terlalu kampungan, terlalu norak, terlalu tua, terlalu mesum, terlalu lemah, terlalu jelek dan juga terlalu miskin.

Setelah melalui serangkaian seleksi, ternyata nama Uchiha Sasuke berada dalam urutan teratas. Salah satu poin plus yang dimiliki Sasuke dibandingkan dengan kandidat lainnya adalah Sasuke memiliki perasaan pada kakaknya. Sebagai seorang adik, Hanabi hanya bisa berdoa semoga kakaknya bisa mendapatkan suami yang mencintainya dan bukan hanya dijadikan alat pembersih rumah dan mesin pembuat bayi.

"Uchiha tidak layak untuk Hyuuga." Perkataan Neji terdengar final dan tidak bisa didebat. "Akan lebih baik jika kalian menghindari Uchiha itu sejauh mungkin."

Hinata berubah pucat. Bibirnya ia katupkan rapat-rapat agar rahasia kedekatannya dengan Sasuke tidak terbongkar.

_Seandainya Neji nii-san tahu jika ia dekat dengan Sasuke… apakah Neji nii-san akan melaporkannya pada otou-san?_

.

.

Sakura memicingkan matanya saat sinar mentari menerobos masuk lewat celah tirainya. Dengan sikap malas, Sakura menaikkan selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan ibunya yang terdengar khawatir karena Sakura belum juga bangun dari kamar meski hari telah siang.

"…aku benar-benar khawatir…."

"…berikan sedikit waktu untuk Sakura… dia sedang patah hati…"

"…putriku yang malang….. apa yang bisa kita lakukan…."

Sakura mencengkeram erat selimutnya. Rumor tentang 'putus' sudah tersebar secara luas dan menjadi sebuah fakta. Mungkin hubungannya dengan Sasuke memanglah sebuah kebohongan, meski begitu rasa sakit di hati Sakura bukanlah kebohongan.

Hatinya memang sakit.

Hatinya memang hancur.

Air mata yang mengalir di pipinya itu nyata.

Terkadang Sakura memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke selama ini dan bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang telah ia buat sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan untuknya. Apa kurangnya Sakura? Seandainya Sasuke mau jujur dan terbuka mengenai alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa menerima Sakura, mungkin Sakura akan mencoba berubah dan memperbaiki diri.

Sayangnya tidak.

_"Jangan menantiku, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu lebih jauh lagi."_

_"Aku tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan seperti yang kau inginkan."_

_"Kumohon jangan mengharapkan cinta itu dariku."_

Sasuke-kun… mengapa…

Mengapa…

Mengapa…

**Tok! Tok!**

Sakura membeku ketika ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Sakura…" Ujar ibunya dengan hati-hati. "Naruto-kun datang berkunjung."

Karena Sakura tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, akhirnya Naruto masuk ke kamar Sakura setelah meminta ijin dari Mebuki.

Sakura masih bersembunyi di balik selimutnya ketika Naruto berjalan mendekati ranjang. Ia tidak mau Naruto melihat penampilannya yang kusut dan rapuh. Tanpa perlu bercermin Sakura sudah tahu jika penampilannya begitu berantakan dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan sepasang mata yang sembab.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Suara Sakura terdengar serak.

"Sakura…"

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…"

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke-kun untuk mencintaiku. Kau tidak bisa memaksa hatinya…" Bibir Sakura bergetar. "Kau… kau… tidak bisa… aku juga tidak… tidak bisa…"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Perkataan Naruto yang begitu jujur membuat Sakura kembali menitikkan air mata.

Dari sekian banyak pilihan… mengapa Sakura harus mencintai Sasuke?

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar kembali… Sakura tidak akan menjatuhkan hatinya pada Sasuke demi menghindari rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa ini.

"Naruto… apa kau pernah merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam? Apakah kau pernah menginginkan seseorang dengan segenap jiwa ragamu dan rela berkorban apapun demi mendapatkan hatinya? Apakah kau pernah merasakan rasa patah hati yang begitu menyakitkan hingga rasanya kau ingin menyerah pada segala hal? Apakah kau pernah menginginkan seseorang namun tidak akan bisa meraihnya hingga kapanpun juga dan memikirkan itu membuatmu merasa gila?"

Dari balik selimutnya, Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan Naruto.

Naruto yang baik dan tulus…

Naruto yang selalu ada untuknya…

Mengapa Sakura tidak bisa jatuh hati pada seseorang seperti Naruto?

"Aku memang pernah menyukai seseorang… tapi kurasa perasaanku tidak begitu dalam karena aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kau gambarkan tadi."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Perasaan Naruto padanya dulu… sedalam apakah perasaan itu?

Apakah rasa sakit yang dialami Sakura saat ini adalah sebuah karma dan hukuman karena dulu ia selalu menginjak-injak perasaan Naruto demi Sasuke?

Sakura mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut. Saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat, air mata Sakura tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

_Aku adalah Sakura…_

_Sakura…_

_Ketika salju turun… aku akan gugur…_

_Namun aku akan selalu bertahan…_

_Saat musim semi tiba…_

_Aku akan kembali mekar dan berbunga…_

.

.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun sang Hokage sekaligus sensei-nya menatapnya selama sepuluh menit tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi…" Suara Kakashi memecah keheningan. "Kau dan Sakura…" Kakashi bertopang dagu dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Kakashi tahu jika Sakura dan Sasuke tidak pernah 'berpacaran' atau apapun itu. Bagi Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke bukanlah pasangan yang serasi. Bukan karena apa, Kakashi hanya merasa jika Sakura akan lebih banyak terluka dan tersakiti jika akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Perasaan Sakura dan Sasuke tidak seimbang. Sejak dulu mereka tidak seimbang. Sakura akan selalu mengalah sedangkan Sasuke tidak tahu caranya mengalah. Sasuke akan dengan mudahnya membuat keputusan yang egois sedangkan Sakura akan menerimanya mentah-mentah dan rela mengorbankan apapun atas nama cinta.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Terkadang ia bersyukur karena telah memilih hidup sebagai seorang bujangan.

"Kau mengatakan ada misi untukku." Ujar Sasuke sambil menutupi rasa tidak sabaran yang mulai menggerogoti dirinya. Jika Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke datang ke kantor Hokage hanya untuk bertanya tentang gosipnya bersama Sakura, maka Sasuke bersumpah akan menghanguskan kantor Hokage ini!

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Hokage, puluhan pasang mata mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Jika bukan karena reputasi buruk yang disandang Sasuke, bisa dipastikan ia akan diberondong ratusan pertanyaan yang diajukan warga Konoha yang berisik dan serba ingin tahu.

Hah… menjadi orang jahat ada untungnya.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan penuh rasa iba. "Jangan lupa, kau masih harus menikah. Dewan Konoha mengajukan beberapa nama padaku setelah mereka yakin kau tidak akan menikah dengan Sakura. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memilihkan calon istri untukmu…." Sebelum Sasuke sempat merasa lega, Kakashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "…..untuk saat ini."

Tatapan Sasuke berubah gelap.

"Maa~ maa~ jangan marah seperti itu, Sasuke." Kakashi tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan misi untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Aku memang memiliki misi untukmu."

Sasuke menerima gulungan misi yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu penjelasan Kakashi. Toh, detail misi sudah tercantum dengan jelas dalam gulungan itu dan ia bisa membacanya tanpa perlu diajari terlebih dahulu.

Namun ketika ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan Hokage, seseorang menubruknya tanpa sengaja. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Sasuke adalah rambut berwarna hitam keunguan. Tanpa diperintah, tangannya langsung meraih lengan orang itu dan sebuah wangi yang familiar memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"Ah! Maaf! Maaf…" Sepasang mata Hyuuga terbelalak lebar saat sadar siapakah yang telah dia tubruk.

Mereka berdua mematung untuk beberapa saat sebelum tersadar dari posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Hinata mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk menciptakan jarak. Wajahnya yang sedikit tertunduk membuat Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini.

Saat Sasuke sadar jika tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan Hinata, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan cengkeramannya. Meskipun lengan tersebut tertutupi sebuah jaket katun, entah kenapa telapak tangan Sasuke terasa hangat. "Hinata."

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan sepasang mata yang jernih menatap Sasuke. Dulu Sasuke menganggap anggota klan Hyuuga sangat aneh dan menyeramkan dengan mata mereka yang putih dan dingin. Namun setelah ia mengenal Hinata ia baru sadar jika mata putih itu bisa memancarkan kehangatan dan juga keramahan yang tulus.

Sasuke hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun saat ia membatalkan niatnya saat melihat beberapa pasang mata yang haus gosip mengawasi gerik-geriknya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengatakan "Hati-hati" lalu bergegas pergi.

Dorongan untuk berbalik dan menatap punggung gadis itu ia abaikan untuk kali ini saja.

.

.

Hinata datang berkunjung… lagi.

Gadis itu datang tanpa diundang, meski begitu Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan kehadirannya.

Ia justru selalu menanti kedatangannya. Rumahnya terasa lengkap jika dia ada didalamnya.

Cangkir bunga matahari itu hanya untuknya. Sumpit berwarna hitam itu hanya untuknya. Piring dan mangkok porselin itu hanya untuknya.

Dia adalah gadis yang aneh….

Hal-hal sederhana mampu membuatnya tertawa. Hal-hal sederhana mampu membuatnya takjub.

Dia selalu mencintai hal-hal yang dilupakan oleh dunia ini… tetes hujan yang jatuh ke bumi dan helaian daun yang berguguran….. denting lonceng angin dan bunga camellia yang tertimbun salju… debur ombak di pasir dan juga bulan sabit…

Dia mencintai setangkai bunga kering dan mampu merangkai cerita dari setiap kelopaknya. Dia akan bercerita tentang sekuntum bunga matahari dan juga capung serta kupu-kupu yang mengitarinya. Dia akan bercerita tentang kembang api dan riak air sungai. Dia akan bercerita tentang gugusan bintang namun dia tidak pernah sadar jika kilauan di matanya jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan kerlip ribuan bintang.

Dia selalu mengatakan dunia ini penuh dengan hal-hal yang ajaib dan menakjubkan… namun dia tidak pernah menyadari jika dirinya adalah bagian dari keajaiban itu.

Dia berhenti bercerita saat sebuah jari telunjuk meraih helaian rambutnya dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga. Pipinya berubah merah… pandangannya menjadi tertunduk… meski begitu dia tidak menghindar ataupun menampik saat jemari itu menyusuri rambut panjangnya.

_Aku menyukaimu… namun aku takut kau tidak menerima perasaanku…_

.

.

.

**Tbc…**

**Uwu… setelah sekian lama akhirnya update juga T.T**


	18. Chapter 18

**18 : Kelingking**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang penyabar.

Jika dilihat-lihat, karakter dirinya yang sekarang jauh lebih lunak daripada dirinya beberapa tahun lalu. Meski begitu, kata sabar masih sedikit sulit ditemukan dalam dirinya. Sasuke adalah orang dengan karakter pendiam dan sedikit bicara. Dia juga sedikit egois dan penuh rasa kompetitif terutama dengan Naruto. Faktor yang menyebabkan ia malas bicara biasanya karena ia tidak mau berbicara panjang lebar yang tidak ada intinya, atau karena ia tidak menyukai lawan bicaranya. Lihatlah... dia bukan pemuda penyabar yang suka bertegur sapa dengan orang lain.

Dan kini kesabarannya diuji saat harus menjalankan misi bersama... Inuzuka Kiba.

Mengingat status yang dimilikinya, Sasuke tahu menjalankan misi seorang diri adalah hal yang mustahil. Oleh karena itu ia tidak ambil pusing ketika tahu partner misinya adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Sayangnya oh sayangnya...

Mengapa Hokage sialan itu harus memasangkannya dengan si pantat anjing yang hobi menggeram dan menggonggong?! Mengapa Kakashi tidak bisa memilihkan partner yang tepat untuk Sasuke misalnya seperti si Nara pemalas atau seseorang yang irit bicara lainnya?! Si Inuzuka itu sangat berisik dan benar-benar mengganggu!

Misi yang seharusnya bisa diselesaikan hanya dalam hitungan jam berubah menjadi hampir seharian akibat cuap-cuap duo anjing berliur itu. Misi yang sederhana berubah rumit karena si duo itu bertingkah seenaknya dan membuat keadaan menjadi runyam. Dan si duo anjing bau itu dengan seenaknya menyalahkan Sasuke untuk semua kekacauan yang terjadi?! Ha! Menggelikan.

Sasuke mengenal Inuzuka Kiba... sepertinya. Ingatan tentang sosok itu berdasarkan pada kelakuannya saat berada di akademi dulu. Inuzuka Kiba sama berisiknya dengan Naruto, dia juga hobi berbuat onar dan mengganggu ketenangan kelas, wajar saja jika Sasuke masih mengenangnya.

Jika Sasuke tidak salah, si Inuzuka ini berada dalam tim yang sama dengan Hinata. Kepribadian si Inuzuka ini sangat... norak. Bagaimana bisa Hinata menoleransinya?

Ah... Sasuke hampir lupa. Hinata memang memiliki selera yang dipertanyakan. Lihat saja, cinta pertamanya adalah Naruto. Jadi jangan heran jika selera pertemanannya juga patut dipertanyakan.

Tapi... saat Sasuke mengingat jika teman terdekatnya saat ini adalah Naruto... sepertinya Sasuke tidak berhak menceramahi Hinata dalam hal pertemanan. Naruto adalah Naruto, tidak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar pasti banyak orang sudah memahami maksudnya.

Intinya, si Inuzuka itu sangat menjengkelkan. Jika bukan karena Hinata, mungkin Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Misalnya memberikan sebuah pukulan atau menjebaknya dalam genjutsu yang mengerikan. Sayangnya jika Sasuke melakukan itu, si duo anjing pasti akan mengadu dan merengek pada Hinata. Pada akhirnya reputasi Sasuke di mata Hinata akan menjadi buruk.

Tch...

Karena si idiot Kiba begitu lamban dan lembek, saat hari mulai senja mereka baru tiba di salah satu kota kecil yang bernama Haragi. Seandainya si idiot Kiba bisa lebih pintar _sedikit_, pasti saat ini mereka sudah tiba di Konoha sehingga tidak perlu menghabiskan malam di perjalanan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak keberatan melanjutkan perjalanan saat gelap, sayangnya si duo payah itu lebih memilih beristirahat sebentar, dalam kata lain mereka butuh makan, minum, dan hal yang tidak penting lainnya.

Lain Sasuke lain pula Kiba. Di mata Kiba, menjadi pengasuh si Uchiha angkuh itu sungguh teramat sangat menyebalkan. Jika bukan karena si brengsek Uchiha, pasti saat ini Kiba sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua rekan timnya, Hinata dan Shino. Sayangnya Hokage berpendapat lain, Kiba harus berbesar hati menghadapi tingkah Uchiha yang sok jago namun sebenarnya sangat payah. Jika bukan karena keangkuhannya, pasti misi ini sudah selesai sejak tadi dan saat ini mereka sudah sampai di Konoha.

Tch...

Dan saat Kiba memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak karena Akamaru terlihat lapar, si Uchiha angkuh malah memberikan tatapan mencemooh. Hey... hey... dasar tidak berperasaan!

Mood Kiba dan Akamaru memang sedang buruk, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka kehilangan selera makan. Sambil duduk di kedai, Kiba dan Akamaru menyantap makanannya dengan lahap sambil mengabaikan si pria arogan yang turut bergabung bersama mereka. Anggap saja lalat!

Namun tak lama kemudian mood mereka berubah cerah. Penyebabnya adalah dua orang rekan terkasihnya muncul. Ini adalah kebetulan yang begitu menggembirakan. Kiba berpikir jika Kami-sama masih sayang padanya sehingga menghadirkan Hinata dan Shino di hadapannya tepat saat jiwanya terasa lelah.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Kiba langsung berlari menghampiri dua rekannya itu dan memeluk mereka dengan erat. Semua kekesalan dan kejengkelan yang menumpuk di hatinya gara-gara Sasuke langsung sirna bersamaan dengan komplain yang keluar dari mulutnya. Shino bahkan berani bersumpah jika dia melihat air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Kiba. Penampilan Kiba seperti bocah yang baru saja dibully lalu mengadu pada orang tuanya.

Dan saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat, Kiba justru semakin kencang bicara. Nampaknya dia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

Jika boleh jujur, Shino sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tingkah Kiba yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan. Oke, Sasuke memang dilengkapi dengan sifat yang sedikit menjengkelkan, tidak bersahabat, dan berbagai sifat negatif lainnya namun itu bukan berarti dia pantas dijelek-jelekkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Jika Kiba mau menjelek-jelekan Sasuke, seharusnya dia melakukannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Saat Shino hendak membuka mulut untuk menyapa Sasuke, dengan sigap Kiba langsung menyeretnya agar menjauh. Pemikiran yang terlintas di benak Kiba saat ini adalah sahabatnya ini tidak boleh tercemari virus Uchiha! Biarlah Kiba yang menanggungnya! Shino tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan si Uchiha itu!

Sayangnya Kiba lupa jika dia masih memiliki satu sahabat lagi...

"Maaf..." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Hinata setelah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. "Kiba-kun tidak biasanya bersikap seperti... itu."

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Hinata tahu jika Kiba tidak menyukai Sasuke. Namun Hinata tidak tahu jika reaksi Kiba pada Sasuke akan seekstrim ini.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak peduli dengan Kibasiapaitu, orang seperti itu tidaklah penting. Energi Sasuke hanya akan terbuang percuma jika menanggapi orang rendahan yang tidak mendatangkan manfaat dalam hidup.

Sasuke tersentak saat Hinata menyentuh jari kelingkingnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di tepi jalanan yang ramai. Diantara banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang, mereka berdua tetap diam di tempat seolah-olah keramaian yang ada di sekitar mereka hanya sebuah latar belakang.

Di balik jubah hitam itu, si gadis dengan malu-malu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sasuke.

Kedua jari mereka saling bertaut.

Dan hati mereka perlahan turut terikat.

Wajah Hinata tertunduk, pipinya memerah. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia dengan beraninya mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka berdua seperti ini. Namun saat Sasuke dengan tenangnya menerima perlakuan itu, keberanian di hati Hinata perlahan tumbuh. Sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, Hinata membimbing Sasuke menyusuri jalanan kota Haragi dengan kelingking mereka yang masih bertaut.

Jubah hitam yang dikenakan pemuda itu menyembunyikan keterikatan mereka berdua dari pandangan publik.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Hinata sedikit mengayunkan tangannya sehingga tangan Sasuke juga turut terayun. "Meski begitu a-a-ku se-se-senang."

Ucapan Hinata yang cukup berani tersebut membuat keduanya menjadi bersemu merah.

Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa berucap "Hn."

Pertemuan ini memang sebuah kebetulan, namun tidak ada yang menolak kebetulan ini.

Matahari memang sudah terbenam namun jalanan justru semakin ramai. Kedai-kedai kecil mulai menggantungkan lentera berwarna-warni untuk penerangan dan demi memikat pelanggan. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk berlalu-lalang, beberapa lainnya nampak berjalan-jalan santai.

Dan mereka pun berbicara, tentang segala yang terlintas di benak. Mereka berbicara tentang misi dan juga musim panas, tentang Shinobi dan juga hujan.

Dan selama itu pula kelingking mereka tetap bertaut, seolah tak ingin terpisah.

Shino dan Kiba plus Akamaru, yang telah terlupakan, tidak pernah menyangka bisa menyaksikan Hinata-hime mereka yang lugu dan polos sedang berduaan dengan si Uchiha. Reaksi pertama Kiba tentu saja ingin menghampiri mereka lalu memisahkan sejauh mungkin. Namun Shino yang lebih matang dan bijaksana tahu jika hubungan dua orang itu lebih dari sekedar kedekatan biasa. Dengan sedikit susah payah akhirnya Shino berhasil menyeret Kiba untuk menjauh sambil memberikan beberapa 'pencerahan'. Hinata berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri, dia bebas memutuskan ingin dekat dengan siapa. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Shino tidak berhak ikut campur terlalu dalam.

Saat Kiba mendengar alasan yang dikemukakan Shino, dia merasa... merasa... terkhianati! Mengapa Shino justru berpihak pada si Uchiha itu?! Mengapa Shino begitu mempercayai si Uchiha itu?! Mengapa?! Mengapa Shino dengan teganya mengkhianati persahabatan mereka?! Mengapa?!

Suasana hati Kiba tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Kedua orang itu terlihat sedang menikmati dango di salah satu kedai yang ramai pengunjung. Atau yang lebih tepatnya Hinata menikmati dango sedangkan Sasuke hanya minum teh.

"Eh? Kau tidak suka dango? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata saat dia sadar Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh dango manis itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan penuh tanya Hinata. "Aku tidak suka manis." Itu adalah salah satu alasan yang bisa dikemukakan Sasuke. Alasan lainnya... dango membuatnya teringat pada sosok kakaknya yang telah lama meninggal. Itachi... dia begitu menyukai makanan manis.

Hinata merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia bertanya lebih dulu apa yang ingin Sasuke makan.

"A-apa makanan kesukaanmu?" Tidak masalah kan bila Hinata bertanya seperti ini? Sepanjang ingatan Hinata, Sasuke itu tidak pilih-pilih dalam hal makanan. Kari, sup, telur... terkadang Sasuke juga makan ramen.

"Tomat. Onigiri dengan isian tuna."

"Selain itu?" Sudah sejak lama Hinata tahu jika dua makanan itu sangat disukai Sasuke berkat informasi yang dibeberkan oleh Sakura secara tidak sengaja.

"Aku tidak pilih-pilih. Asalkan bukan makanan manis, aku akan memakannya."

Pembicaraan mereka terputus karena seorang Inuzuka pemarah datang tanpa diundang sambil berteriak "HINATA!"

"Kiba-kun?!"

Tanpa malu-malu Kiba langsung menyeruak diantara mereka berdua. Sikapnya yang terlalu waspada bagaikan anjing penjaga yang setia melindungi majikannya dari ancaman orang asing.

Sasuke... harus banyak bersabar...

Terutama saat Kiba dan Shino tiba-tiba turut bergabung bersama...

Terutama saat Sasuke diabaikan...

Terutama saat Sasuke diasingkan...

Menyedihkan...

Hinata memang selalu berusaha untuk melibatkan Sasuke dalam setiap interaksi, tapi sayangnya itu tidak cukup.

Dan di hari berikutnya, saat Sasuke melihat gerbang Konoha, ia begitu terharu karena bisa kembali pulang. Penderitaan yang ia alami akhirnya berakhir! Tidak ada lagi gonggongan Kiba yang begitu berisik!

Namun sayangnya ia berjumpa dengan seseorang yang tidak ingin ia lihat untuk sementara ini.

Sakura.

.

**Tbc...**

**.**

**Maaf untuk update yang telat ini.**

**Lebih baik teman-teman semua mengikuti saya di wattpad (username: Hana_nako) untuk update cerita yang lebih cepat karena ****saya jaraaaang sekali membuka FFN akhir2 ini****. Saya merasa lebih nyaman menggunakan wattpad karena saya bisa sering2 membukanya lewat ponsel. Aplikasi FFN di ponsel benar-benarrrr... buruk**


	19. Chapter 19

**19 : Biskuit**  
**.**  
**.**

Sakura tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini sangatlah menggelikan. Menunggu pemuda yang menginjak-injak perasaanmu dengan begitu kejamnya dan kau masih tetap berharap? Ha! Itu sangat menggelikan bukan?

Sakura tetaplah Sakura. Ia masihlah gadis keras kepala yang pantang mundur. _Satu kali lagi..._ itu yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri. _Satu kali lagi... Ia hanya menginginkan satu kesempatan untuk tahu... _Mundur atau tetap bertahan.

Sakura berdiri tegap di gerbang desa Konoha. Rambut merah mudanya diikat dengan menggunakan pita berwarna hitam. Ia mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan juga bisik-bisik mereka. Sakura tidak peduli dengan gosip yang akan timbul setelah ini. Ia tidak peduli!

Dan orang yang ia nanti akhirnya tiba. _Hitam_... itu adalah kata yang memenuhi benda Sakura saat melihat pemuda yang berjalan mendekatinya. Rambut hitam... mata hitam... jubah hitam... dan juga... kepribadian hitam.

Dulu Sakura bermimpi ingin menjadi warna dalam hidup Sasuke yang hitam. Ia bermimpi akan menghadirkan warna dan juga tawa. Ia bermimpi akan selalu bisa menggenggam tangannya dan mengatakan 'aku akan selalu ada untukmu'.

_Aku akan selalu ada untukmu..._

Sakura memang selalu ada untuk Sasuke... Namun Sasuke tidak pernah ada untuk Sakura...

Kini Sakura mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Cinta yang hanya diberikan oleh salah satu pihak saja, sampai kapankah cinta itu akan bertahan? Cinta itu memberi dan menerima. Cinta itu menunggu dan ditunggu. Sakura selalu memberi namun tidak pernah menerima. Sakura selalu menunggu... Namun apakah Sasuke juga menunggunya?

Dalam cinta tidak pernah ada kata adil. Pasti cinta dan perasaan salah satu pihak akan lebih dalam dibandingkan pasangannya. Orang itulah yang akan lebih sering berkorban, mengalah dan bersabar.

Ketika sepasang mata mereka bertemu, langkah kaki Sasuke langsung terhenti untuk sejenak.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat melihat Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Satu kali lagi..._

_"_Sasuke-kun." Menyebut nama itu membuat hati Sakura terasa perih. Dan ketika pemuda itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya, hatinya semakin perih lagi.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Kumohon jawablah dengan jujur."

Jarak diantara mereka sangatlah dekat namun mengapa hati mereka terasa begitu jauh?

"Ada apa?" Jawaban yang begitu singkat dan dingin.

"Apakah tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk meraihmu?"

"Maaf."

Sakura tahu Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu... Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan ini. Meski begitu...

Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil berusaha menutupi kegetiran di hatinya. "Selamat datang di Konoha. Bagaimana misimu?" Kedua tangan Sakura masih mengepal erat, berusaha mengendalikan keinginan untuk meraih jubah hitam itu dan memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke bungkam. Matanya meneliti ekspresi Sakura, berusaha membaca isi hati perempuan itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mundur." Sakura seolah bisa menebak jalan pikiran Sasuke saat ini. "Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkanku. Aku harus berhenti memaksamu."

Shino menyeret pergi kedua rekannya. Mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang bukan hal yang dibenarkan. Akan lebih baik jika mereka menunggu gosip panas untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi antara Sasuke dengan Sakura saat ini.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat Sasuke dengan Sakura. Ia juga tidak mau menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Namun sebelum Hinata benar-benar menjauh, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Dan iapun melihat Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

.  
.

"Neji nii-san..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Hinata bimbang untuk sesaat. Pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Neji. Seperti yang _dia_ lakukan tadi.

"Saat seorang pria melakukan itu pada seorang wanita... um... maksudnya apa?" Alasan mengapa Hinata bertanya pada Neji karena Neji adalah seorang pria, jadi Hinata berpikir wajar saja jika seorang pria bisa membaca pikiran pria lainnya.

Neji mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Apakah barusan kepalanya... ditepuk-tepuk? Seperti… seperti… anjing piaraan?!

"Uh," Neji berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Alasan seorang pria melakukan hal itu karena... dia menyukai si wanita?"

Di akhir kalimatnya, Neji membubuhkan tanda tanya sebagai bentuk kebingungannya. Neji enggan mengakui jika dia tidak berpengalaman dalam hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Pernyataan yang ia ucapkan tersebut berdasarkan hasil penelitiannya saat melihat interaksi antara seekor anjing dan majikannya. Jika si anjing dan majikan tidak saling menyukai, mustahil ada gerakan menepuk-nepuk kepala... Kan? Jika saling tidak suka, yang ada justru tangan si majikan digigit oleh si anjing.

…kan?

Neji bingung kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba terlihat depresi setelah mendengar pernyataan darinya. Neji tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah bukan?

Sepertinya tidak.

Dasar perempuan... Jalan pikiran mereka susah sekali untuk dipahami.

.

.

"Jadi... kau dan Sakura-chan?"

"Kami hanya bersahabat."

Naruto nampak tidak percaya. "Sungguh?"

"Mm."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"... Serius?"

"Hn."

"Lalu mengapa aku mendengar gosip yang mengatakan jika kalian..." Kedua jari telunjuk Naruto saling berkait. "Kembali menjalin kasih?"

"Itu hanya gosip."

"Yakin?"

"Ya." Sasuke ingin sekali membanting sahabatnya yang super berisik ini ke lantai. Sayangnya, jika itu dilakukan maka lantai rumah yang ia bangun dengan susah payah akan rusak. Jika sudah rusak, biaya memperbaikinya akan sangat mahal.

Sambil berpikir serius, Naruto menyeruput ramen instan miliknya. Bukannya Naruto tidak mempercayai ucapan Sasuke, hanya saja rumor yang sudah beredar kencang telah diterima sebagai sebuah kebenaran.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Sakura sudah berbicara mengenai hal ini." Sasuke nampak tidak suka saat melihat tetesan ramen yang membasahi lantai rumahnya. "Sakura mengatakan tidak bisa menghapus perasaannya dalam waktu singkat. Namun dia sudah bersumpah untuk mundur. Sakura memang keras kepala namun dia tidak bodoh. Saat dia sudah bersumpah seperti itu... maka dia bersungguh-sungguh."

"Jadi kalian..."

"Kami masih berteman meski tidak bisa seakrab dulu."

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat. "Kita bertiga... Kau, aku dan Sakura... Kita memiliki hubungan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kita adalah tim 7, selamanya akan tetap begitu. Meski kita bertengkar, berdebat, berselisih... Saling membenci dan menyakiti... Takdir diantara kita tidak akan bisa putus."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang dalam seperti itu."

"Oh astaga... Persoalan tentang cinta sangat sangat rumit. Mulai detik ini aku memutuskan cinta sejatiku adalah ramen!" Demi menegaskan pernyataannya, Naruto berkali-kali menciumi cup ramen yang ada di tangannya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa jijik dengan tingkah si kuning itu. "Cih, kalau begitu nikahi saja ramenmu dan tinggal di dalam panci rebusan."

Naruto nampak memikirkan saran itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tak lama kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Dengan melenggang santai, Naruto menuju dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengisi perutnya. Dapur si _tem_e ini terlalu rapi dan kosong, jadi mudah bagi Naruto untuk menemukan sebungkus biskuit. Namun sebelum ia sempat membukanya, si _teme _yang pelit itu buru-buru menyambarnya.

"Oi!"

"Jangan makan ini." Sasuke terlihat begitu melindungi biskuit itu dari ancaman kerakusan Naruto.

"Mengapa tidak?! Kau bahkan tidak suka manis! Dasar pelit!" Si _tem_e itu benar-benar aneh. Mengapa menyimpan biskuit jika akhirnya tidak dimakan?!

Sayangnya Naruto tidak tahu jika Sasuke menyimpan biskuit itu untuk Hinata bila berkunjung. Biskuit rasa cokelat itu menjadi cemilan kesukaan Hinata ketika minum teh disini. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto merampoknya!

Namun entah kenapa beberapa hari ini Hinata tidak kunjung datang kemari...

Pada awalnya Sasuke mengira jika Hinata tengah sibuk dan tidak bisa datang. Namun kemarin tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Hinata yang sedang berbelanja di pasar. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai bentuk sapaan kepadanya lalu bergegas pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Ternyata dia tidak sibuk.

Dia hanya... tidak mau datang.

Mengapa?

Sebungkus biskuit cokelat itu masih setia menunggunya disini berserta cangkir bermotif bunga matahari.

Bila Hinata tidak datang... rumah ini akan terasa sepi.

Dan hidupnya juga akan terasa begitu.

.

.

"Kau hendak pergi ke Suna?"

"Mm." Sakura berusaha tertawa. "Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan pria-pria tampan disana."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok kantor Hokage sambil mengabaikan para ninja yang berlalu-lalang di koridor kantor. "Kapan kau akan pergi?"

"Besok." Sakura memasang wajah ceria. "Kau kenal dengan Kankuro kan? Dia kakaknya Gaara. Dulu saat dia berkunjung ke Konoha, dia sempat merayuku. Dia juga berkata akan menemaniku jalan-jalan seandainya aku berkunjung ke Suna. Entah dia serius atau tidak."

"Sakura..."

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini." Potong Sakura. "Aku mengatakan semua itu bukan karena aku mencari pelarian karena sakit hati padamu atau apapun itu. Aku... aku tidak seperti itu. Sungguh."

Mungkin banyak yang mengatakan jika mencari pria baru demi mengobati patah hati akan membuat rasa sakit menghilang lebih cepat. Padahal itu salah. Mencari pelarian seperti itu hanya akan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit karena hati yang belum pulih harus dipaksa menerima perasaan baru. Itu tidak adil baik pada diri sendiri ataupun pada orang lain.

Jika memang belum sembuh, jangan mencintai. Biarkan luka mengering, setelah itu barulah kau bisa menerima orang lain tanpa adanya beban perasaan. Cintailah orang baru itu tanpa adanya bayang-bayang cinta yang lama.

Cinta yang tulus adalah cinta yang terjadi tanpa ada rasa berat ataupun terpaksa.

"Aku merasa senang bisa mengobrol santai denganmu seperti ini." Ucap Sakura dengan jujur. "Kita masih bersahabat... kan?" Salah satu hal yang ditakuti Sakura adalah Sasuke yang tidak mau lagi menjadi sahabatnya.

"...tentu."

Harus Sakura akui, Sasuke yang seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke yang dulu. Mungkin Sasuke masih dingin, namun dia tidak lagi kejam dan penuh dendam.

Betapa naifnya Sakura dulu karena pernah berpikir bisa menjadi seseorang yang akan menuntun Sasuke keluar dari kegelapan dan menjadi penyelamatnya. Seseorang yang terjebak dalam kegelapan bisa keluar dari kegelapan itu bila ada seseorang yang membantunya dan juga… karena ada kemauan dari dirinya sendiri.

Mustahil seseorang bisa keluar dari kegelapan jika dirinya sendiri tidak menginginkan itu…

"Selama aku pergi, tolong awasi Naruto agar tidak terlalu banyak makan ramen." Sakura nampak khawatir saat memikirkan pola makan Naruto yang tidak sehat. "Kau juga, jangan terlalu sering makan makanan kemasan. Perbanyak makan buah dan sayur."

"Hn."

"Aku serius." Sakura berpura-pura meninju lengan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau dua sahabatku terjebak pola makan yang tidak sehat."

"Sakura-san, Sas… Uchiha-san."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman ramah saat melihat Hinata. "Ah, Hinata-chan. Hendak menemui Hokage-sama?"

"Y-ya… begitulah."

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam.

_Uchiha-san… _

Seolah-olah panggilan tersebut menciptakan jurang diantara mereka.

Sasuke ingin bertanya dan juga berteriak mengapa Hinata berubah…

Namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu karena Hinata memanggilnya Uchiha-san dan bukannya Sasuke seperti biasa.

Uh-uh, tidak terganggu.

Sangat tidak terganggu.

Benar-benar tidak terganggu.

Sasuke juga tidak merasa terganggu karena Hinata tidak datang mengunjunginya lagi.

Dia tidak berharap, oke? Dan Sasuke juga tidak menunggu sambil khawatir dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Hinata tidak lagi datang.

Dia tidak melakukan itu semua.

Tidak masalah jika Hinata tidak datang.

Sungguh tidak masalah!

Perasaan yang ada di hatinya saat ini adalah kesal, oke?

Bukan khawatir, kecewa, apalagi rindu.

Na-ah. Bukan seperti itu.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Lalu mengapa sejak tadi ia hanya mematung di dapur sambil memandangi cangkir bermotif bunga matahari dan juga sebungkus biskuit cokelat?

Ini tidak logis.

Benar-benar tidak logis!

Membuka hati pada seseorang artinya harus bersiap untuk menerima sakit hati dan kekecewaan. Membuka hati bisa membuat seseorang menjadi rapuh. Itulah terkadang Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengunci hatinya rapat-rapat karena ia tidak ingin mendapatkan sakit ataupun rasa kecewa, terlebih saat mengingat pembantaian klan Uchiha di tangan kakaknya dulu.

Ia menutup hatinya rapat-rapat sehingga rasa sakit itu tidak akan menjangkaunya, ia tidak mau tujuan dan ambisinya terhalang oleh beban perasaan yang dipikulnya.

Dan setelah ia mengenal Hinata…

Mungkin tidak seharusnya ia membuka hati.

Mungkin dengan begitu ia tidak akan merasa kecewa.

Apakah ia menyesal?

Mungkin rasa sesal itu memang ada, namun harus bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh hati. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, menyingkirkan perasaan jauh lebih sulit daripada menumbuhkannya.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke melempar bungkus plastik yang berisi biskuit itu ke tempat sampah.

Semoga saja perasaan di hatinya bisa disingkirkan dengan mudah seperti itu.

"…."

"…."

"…."

Sial! Setiap kali mengingat biskuit itu hatinya merasa kesal!

Persetan kau Hinata Hyuuga! Jangan pernah muncul di rumah ini lagi!

Jangan pernah muncul di benakku lagi!

Jangan pernah muncul di hatiku lagi!

Dengan penuh amarah ia mengambil kembali biskuit itu lalu melemparnya ke halaman lewat pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Belum puas, ia lalu menghampiri bungkusan yang berisi biskuit yang telah hancur itu lalu menginjaknya dengan kesal.

_Injak!_

_Injak-injak!_

Biskuit itu telah berubah menjadi remah-remah namun Sasuke masih belum berhenti.

_Injak!_

_Injak! Injak! Injak!_

_Injakinjakinjakinjakinjakinjakinjakinjak_

"Sasuke?"

Suara lembut itu membuat kakinya yang sedang menginjak-injak biskuit terhenti.

"…."

Sial…

Kenapa Hinata harus menyaksikan saat ia bertingkah bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan?

.

.

Kesimpulan yang bisa diambil oleh Hinata…

1\. Ia menyukai Sasuke

2\. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul

3\. Ia menyukai Sasuke

Kesimpulan itu ia ambil berdasarkan kenyataan jika hatinya merasa sakit dan tidak rela jika Sasuke kembali pada Sakura.

Ah bukan kembali… kembali artinya dulu sempat singgah. Sasuke tidak pernah singgah di pelukan Sakura sehingga menggunakan kata itu rasanya kurang tepat. Mungkin Hinata harus mencari kata lain misalnya… bersatu? Terikat? Ugh, tapi itu rasanya juga kurang tepat.

Tunggu sebentar… ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mencari istilah yang sesuai.

Kembali ke topik awal.

Hinata tidak tahu kapan perasaan suka itu muncul. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memikirkan Sasuke dalam kesehariannya.

Jika ia tidak menyukai Sasuke, mustahil ia akan selalu mengunjungi rumah Uchiha… mustahil ia akan berbincang dengannya… mustahil ia akan berusaha mendekatinya… mustahil ia akan menghampirinya dan berharap bisa terus bersamanya…

Sasuke menawarkan perasaan yang selalu Hinata impikan sebelumnya, perasaan nyaman dan juga dihargai. Setiap kali Sasuke dengan penuh keseriusan mendengarkan celotehannya yang tidak bermakna, Hinata merasa diistimewakan dan ia juga merasa tidak perlu berpura-pura agar bisa diterima dan disukai. Ia bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa ada tuntutan ataupun pencitraan. Saat ia bersama Sasuke, ia adalah Hinata. Bukan Hyuuga, dan juga bukan seorang ninja.

Hanya Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?"

"Tidak ada." Hinata berpura-pura sibuk membaca buku yang ada di pangkuannya demi menghindari tatapan Hanabi yang begitu menyelidik.

Hanabi memutar bola matanya saat menjumpai kakaknya yang sedang bertingkah bodoh. Tidak melamunkan apapun? Ha! Dari celah-celah pintu kamar Hinata, Hanabi sudah mengamati kakaknya yang duduk mematung tanpa membuka halaman baru selama hampir 15 menit!

Tanpa diundang, Hanabi menerobos masuk ke kamar kakaknya lalu bersimpuh di lantai, tepat di hadapan Hinata yang kini terlihat sibuk membolak-balik halaman.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Hinata memasang wajah serius. "Buku medis."

"Kau sangat hebat… bisa membaca buku dalam posisi terbalik."

"…..i-ini metode membaca yang baru." Hinata baru sadar buku yang ia pegang dalam kondisi terbalik.

Jika Hinata bukan kakaknya, Hanabi pasti akan langsung memukul kepalanya!

Terkadang ia khawatir… jika Hinata tidak memiliki adik yang super menakjubkan, luar biasa, cerdas, dan juga hebat seperti Hanabi Hyuuga maka apa yang akan terjadi?!

"Apakah nee-chan baru saja mendengar gosip-gosip aneh tentang… _kau-tahu-siapa?_"

Hinata hanya bungkam sambil memalingkan wajah.

Ternyata begitu ya! Kakaknya yang naif dan Uchiha tolol itu mengapa sulit sekali bersama?! Ada-ada saja kesulitan yang menghadang!

Saat-saat seperti inilah kebijaksanaan dan juga ceramah dari nona Hanabi yang luar biasa sangat dibutuhkan!

"Nee-chan…" Hanabi menghela nafas panjang. "Semuanya adil dalam cinta dan perang."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan…" Hinata berucap lirih. Membahas topik tentang cinta bersama Hanabi membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ambisi dan keegoisan dalam diri seseorang adalah hal yang biasa, yang terpenting adalah kita harus mampu mengendalikan ambisi dan keegoisan itu. Perang tercipta karena adanya ambisi dan keegoisan. Sejarah berkali-kali mencatat pertempuran yang muncul akibat perebutan kekuasaan, perebutan wilayah, dan juga adu kekuatan. Dalam perang, semua bisa dilakukan asalkan kemenangan diperoleh. Begitu pula cinta. Terkadang cinta butuh perjuangan! Memperebutkan hati seseorang kadang seperti medan perang! Menyingkirkan lawan-lawan… menciptakan kesempatan romantis… memikirkan strategi untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian… jika orang tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya diam saja, maka dia akan kalah dan tersisihkan!"

"I-itu….."

"Nee-chan, terkadang kita harus bersikap ambisius dan egois jika ingin memperoleh sesuatu. Termasuk pula cinta. Ingatlah sejarah percintaanmu yang kandas dulu. Itu terjadi karena kau kurang berambisi dan kurang egois! Kau… kau tidak berambisi mendekati si Uzumaki itu! Kau hanya bergantung pada takdir, keberuntungan dan juga imajinasi! Kau hanya bergantung pada seandainya!"

"A-aku tidak begitu…"

Hanabi berpura-pura meniru gaya bicara Hinata. "Oh… seandainya Naruto-kun mau melihatku… oh takdir, buatlah Naruto-kun mencintaiku… apakah suatu saat nanti Naruto-kun bisa mengetahui perasaanku…. seandainya Naruto-kun bisa mencintaiku maka aku akan sangat berbahagia…"

"H-hey!"

"Lihat…. benar-benar tidak ada ambisi! Wajar saja kau tidak pernah dilirik!"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, hendak membantah Hanabi. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat karena… semua itu benar.

"Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus mendapatkannya!"

"B-bagaimana… bagaimana jika sesuatu itu… dimiliki orang lain?"

"Rebut saja!" Teriak Hanabi dengan berapi-api.

"E-eh?!"

"Selama tidak melanggar hukum dan menumpahkan darah orang lain… apapun adil dalam perjuangan cinta!"

_Oh astaga… adik macam apa ini…_

.

.

Mungkin perkataan Hanabi ada benarnya…

Cinta butuh diperjuangkan.

Sambil menghela nafas, Hinata pergi mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha. Untuk kali ini ia ingin bersikap egois. Sakura adalah sahabatnya… Sakura berharga baginya… tapi kali ini Hinata ingin mengikuti kata hatinya.

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura… tapi ia juga tidak mau menyerah pada perasaannya terhadap Sasuke…

Hinata hanya ingin berjuang sehingga kelak tidak akan ada sesal dan juga kata seandainya.

Ketika Hinata tiba di kediaman Uchiha, ia tidak menyangka bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang menginjak-injak…. sesuatu.

"Sasuke?"

Siapa sangka Sasuke memiliki sisi imut dalam dirinya.

.

.

**Tbc**


	20. Chapter 20

**20 : Makan Siang**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke sedang... menginjak-injak sesuatu._

"Um... S-Sasuke-"

Dengan sigap Sasuke menghalangi Hinata melihat sesuatu yang baru saja dia injak dengan sadis. "Ah, kau datang." Nada kalimatnya terdengar datar, seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Ataukah memang tidak terjadi apapun?

"Ano... apa yang sedang..." Hinata mencoba melihat benda apakah itu namun Sasuke justru semakin menyembunyikannya. "Apakah itu..." Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata lalu menggandengnya memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

Hey! Jika Sasuke berpikir tindakannya itu bisa membuat Hinata melupakan insiden tadi maka...

Maka...

...dia berhasil.

Benak Hinata yang awalnya berisi tentang pertanyaan dan rasa ingin tahu kini berganti dengan perasaan takjub karena tangannya digandeng oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Mana sempat Hinata memikirkan hal lainnya saat jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan seakan ingin melompat keluar.

Mereka berada di dapur, di tempat yang sama seperti biasa dengan secangkir teh hangat dan...

Hinata merasa ada yang kurang. "Eh? Sasuke, tumben kau tidak memiliki biskuit."

Cangkir yang sedang berada di tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba terjatuh ke atas meja dan membuat teh panas membanjiri permukaan kayu itu.

Sepertinya untuk sementara ini kata biskuit akan menjadi hal yang tabu bagi Sasuke.

"Ah?!" Hinata bangkit berdiri dan mencari lap. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terkena tumpahan teh?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cangkir itu hanya... tidak sengaja tergelincir dari tanganku." Sasuke berusaha meraih lap yang ada di tangan Hinata, sayangnya perempuan berambut panjang itu bersikeras membersihkan kekacauan itu dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

"K-kau harus berhati-hati. Teh panas bisa melukai tanganmu."

Sayangnya mendengar kata '_tangan' _justru membuat Sasuke berfokus pada tangan Hinata yang sedang membersihkan meja. Putih. Bersih. Beberapa bekas luka yang menghiasi tangan itu menunjukkan profesinya sebagai seorang shinobi yang sering terluka dan berdarah. Tangan itu juga lebih kecil bila dibandingkan dengannya. Terlihat rapuh namun sebenarnya sangat mematikan karena bisa menghabisi musuhnya dengan satu sentuhan.

Ia baru saja menyentuh tangan itu, atau lebih tepatnya menggandeng. Tangan itu hangat dan lembut. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba meraih tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya...

"-itulah mengapa aku datang... Sasuke, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"..." Tidak, ia tidak mendengarkan apapun karena sejak tadi ia sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

_Aku tidak akan memberitahumu._

Sasuke berpura-pura sibuk mengambil teh untuk mengisi cangkirnya yang telah kosong. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang lagi kemari."

"Kau... tidak suka bila aku datang?"

"Tch, aku tidak mengatakan itu."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan puas. Ia akan menganggap ucapan Sasuke ini sebagai bentuk izin berkunjung. "Kalau begitu aku akan sering datang kemari."

"Terserah." Sasuke buru-buru meminum tehnya demi menyembunyikan senyum. Namun sesaat kemudian ia teringat bahwa tidak seharusnya ia tersenyum seperti ini. Satu jam yang lalu ia sedang marah dan kesal pada Hinata! Tidak seharusnya ia luluh seperti ini!

"Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku?" Kata-kata itu langsung meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia tidak berniat mengatakan semua itu... mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau mengatakannya _seperti itu, _terkesan merengek dan penuh dengan tuduhan.

"Aku?" Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak menghindarimu."

Ha! Bila Sasuke tidak mengenal dekat sosok bernama Hinata, ia akan langsung mempercayai ekspresi itu sebagai sebuah kejujuran. Sayangnya Sasuke sudah sering bersama Hinata dan ia tahu betul Hinata sangat buruk dalam hal berbohong ataupun berakting.

"Kau menghindariku saat kita berpapasan di pasar."

"A-aku tidak melakukannya." Mata Hinata melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kau juga memanggilku _Uchiha-san _seperti orang asing ketika kau bertemu denganku di kantor Hokage."

"Tidak, aku tidak memanggilmu seperti itu." Kini Hinata tertawa canggung. "Mungkin kau salah dengar."

Si Hyuuga ini... jika memang ingin berbohong maka seharusnya dia berbohong dengan meyakinkan daripada hanya setengah-setengah seperti ini.

"Oh ya..." Kini si Hyuuga itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Mengapa Sakura-san jarang kemari?"

"Sakura memang tidak pernah datang kesini." Kini si Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba menyeret Sakura ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Ah, begitu ya..." Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan rasa puasnya.

_Nee-chan, terkadang kita harus bersikap ambisius dan egois jika ingin memperoleh sesuatu. Termasuk pula cinta_.

Hanabi menyuruhnya untuk sedikit bersikap egois... tidak masalah kan bila Hinata sering berkunjung kemari untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke dan untuk memastikan Sakura tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

Dan untuk ambisius...

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah makan? Aku bisa memasakkan makanan untukmu."

Hinata akan membuat dirinya bersinar dengan menunjukkan bakatnya sehingga Sasuke akan langsung terpesona padanya!

.

.

Langkah kaki Sakura terhenti di depan rumah yang berdiri kokoh dengan simbol Uchiha yang tergambar jelas di dinding.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura datang ke rumah ini. Naruto berkali-kali mengajaknya mengunjungi Sasuke namun berkali-kali pula Sakura menolaknya. Bukan karena Sakura tidak mau, hanya saja...

Dengan memantapkan hatinya, Sakura mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Seandainya Sakura bisa lebih fokus, sudah pasti ia akan menyadari Sasuke tidak sendirian di rumah ini dan juga bukan pula Sasuke yang membukakan pintu...

Sepasang mata hijau itu membulat saat melihat seseorang yang tidak ia sangka bisa berada di rumah ini.

_Sejak kapan..._

_Sejak kapan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi sedekat ini?_

Reaksi pertama Hinata saat berhadapan dengan Sakura adalah memalingkan matanya sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahnya ketika mengingat perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Namun Hinata mencoba untuk memberanikan diri karena yang ia hadapi saat ini bukanlah 'Sakura sahabat dari Hinata' melainkan 'Sakura rival dari Hinata'.

Hinata tidak akan mundur ataupun lari dari perasaan cintanya hanya karena Sakura. Dulu saat ia masih mencintai Naruto, ia memang selalu mengalah saat Naruto selalu mengistimewakan Sakura.

Kini tidak lagi.

"Sakura-san, silahkan masuk. Sasuke sedang berada di dapur. Aku akan memanggilnya."

Sikap Hinata yang sok ramah dan tingkahnya yang seolah-olah seperti pemilik sah rumah ini membuat Sakura geram. Marah. Kecewa. Ia merasa... dikhianati.

Sakura memang telah melepaskan Sasuke dan tidak ingin berharap lagi, namun itu bukan berarti perasaan cinta di hatinya bisa menghilang dengan begitu mudah. Sakura butuh waktu untuk benar-benar ikhlas! Dan kehadiran Hinata saat ini membuat semuanya menjadi sulit.

Bila orang yang ada di hadapan Sakura saat ini bukanlah sahabatnya melainkan perempuan asing yang tidak ia kenal, Sakura tidak akan terpengaruh. Tapi Hinata adalah sahabatnya. Hinata sering menjadi tempat keluh kesah Sakura saat ia merasa sedih karena Sasuke. Hinata tahu betul bagaimana dalamnya perasaan Sakura dan seberat apa perjuangannya dulu saat mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke boleh bersama dengan wanita manapun, asalkan jangan sahabat dari Sakura...

Sasuke boleh memilih siapapun asalkan bukan Hinata.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat kedua perempuan itu menoleh.

"Hinata, aku sudah menambahkan garam... eh, Sakura?" Entah Sasuke terkejut atau tidak dengan kehadiran Sakura, yang jelas dia tidak menunjukkannya.

Sakura berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. "Hokage-sama memintaku untuk mengirimkan sesuatu padamu." Sakura menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya yang entah berisi apa. "Namun sepertinya aku... mengganggu waktu kebersamaan kalian."

Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat penuh dengan nada sindiran itu. "Kau tidak mengganggu, Sakura-san. Oh ya, kami sedang memasak makan siang, masuklah dan turut makan bersama kami."

Akan lebih baik bila Hinata tutup mulut, kalimat itu justru semakin membuat api di hati Sakura semakin membesar. **_Kami _**_sedang memasak makan siang... _apakah Hinata sedang memamerkan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke?! Dan apa pula cara bicaranya itu, dia seperti nyonya pemilik rumah dan memiliki hak untuk mengatur segalanya!

"Ah, begitu ya. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan sungkan." Sakura tidak akan kabur ataupun lari. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang pengecut yang lari dari tantangan.

Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama tahu setelah ini hubungan persahabatan mereka berdua tidak akan sama lagi...

Apakah rasa penyesalan ada di hati mereka? _Tentu saja. _Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat dan kini hubungan itu akan rusak.

Bungkusan dari sang Hokage diletakkan begitu saja di atas rak. Ketiga orang itu saat ini berada di meja makan sambil ditemani aroma kari yang gurih.

_Kari..._ mau tak mau Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata dan bertanya-tanya apakah perempuan berambut panjang itu tahu bila Sakura dulu pernah memanfaatkan masakannya untuk berbohong di hadapan Sasuke.

Dulu Sakura tidak memiliki niat jahat. Sakura hanya... ingin terlihat baik di mata Sasuke.

Sakura benar-benar tidak memiliki selera makan saat ini, terlebih lagi ia harus melihat kedekatan dua orang itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Sakura tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam dan sulit berteman, terlebih dengan orang-orang yang tidak dia sukai. Sangat sulit mendekati Sasuke. Bahkan seseorang yang super ramah dan baik hati seperti Naruto membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya bisa dianggap sahabat oleh Sasuke.

Namun kedua orang ini...

"Ah, ini terlalu asin."

"Hinata, aku menambahkan satu sendok garam seperti katamu."

"Mustahil bisa sangat asin seperti ini."

"Tambahkan saja air."

"Jangan! Nanti kuahnya menjadi terlalu encer, lebih baik ditambahkan gula."

Lalu Sakura menyaksikan betapa hafalnya Hinata dengan semua hal di rumah ini mulai dari tempat menaruh sendok dan piring, botol air minum, hingga wadah penyimpanan gula.

Awalnya Sakura mengira Hinata akan berakting dan melakukan sandiwara agar terlihat begitu dekat dengan Sasuke sehingga Sakura akan cemburu. Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasuke tidak menyadari akting Hinata atau Sasuke sadar namun berusaha menoleransi dan bersabar.

Sayangnya apa yang Sakura jauh lebih buruk dari itu.

Buruk... karena mereka tidak sedang bersandiwara.

Kedekatan mereka tidak terlihat kaku, terpaksa, ataupun palsu. Tidak ada kepura-puraan dalam interaksi mereka. Hinata tidak menempel seperti permen karet yang tidak diharapkan sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sangat nyaman dengan kedekatan itu dan tidak pernah menghindar.

_Mereka terlihat natural..._

Butuh waktu berapa lama bagi mereka untuk bisa seperti ini?

Mengapa Sakura tidak tahu apapun?

_Mungkin... mungkin selama ini Sakura sudah melihat tanda-tanda itu namun selalu mengabaikannya dan menganggap itu tidak penting..._

Sakura tahu bagaimana tatapan mata Sasuke selalu mencari-cari sosok Hinata meski Sasuke sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu. Ia juga tahu Sasuke selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata mulai dari perkataannya hingga tawanya. Ia juga tahu betapa seringnya Sasuke membuat berbagai pengecualian bagi Hinata dan bagaimana Sasuke selalu berusaha mengejar perempuan itu.

Ketika menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit... Sasuke langsung pergi ketika Hinata memutuskan pergi.

Ketika berada di pesta ulang tahun... Sakura tahu Sasuke pergi menyusul Hinata keluar dari kedai dan mengabaikan pesta serta teman-teman yang lain.

Saat festival kembang api... Sakura menyaksikan betapa Sasuke tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Hinata.

Sakura juga tahu betapa dekatnya jarak antara Hinata dan Sasuke ketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

Dan ketika Sakura memperhatikan rumah ini dengan detail, ia bisa melihat jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan Hinata mulai dari cangkir bunga matahari, ikat rambut yang tertinggal di atas kursi, toples yang berisi makanan manis, jaket berwarna ungu yang diletakkan di atas sofa, buku novel romansa yang tergeletak di sudut ruang, jepit rambut kecil berbentuk bunga yang tanpa sengaja terjatuh di lantai...

Rumah ini seperti rumah mereka berdua.

Dan Sakura merasa takut. Ia takut melihat rumah ini dengan lebih detail lagi dan menemukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat hatinya hancur.

Tapi apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan dengan situasi ini?

Sasuke terlihat... rileks.

_Dan bahagia._

Sasuke memang tidak tertawa dengan terbahak bahak ataupun berteriak kencang namun kilauan di mata hitam itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Apakah Sakura akan sampai hati menghancurkan kebahagiaan ini ketika Sakura tahu betapa Sasuke merindukan dan ingin merasakan seperti apa itu kebahagiaan...

_Tapi mengapa harus Hinata..._

Karena merasa tak tahan lagi, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Kursinya menciptakan suara berderit namun Sakura tidak peduli. "Aku lupa bila saat ini aku memiliki janji penting. Aku pulang dulu, permisi."

Makanan di piringnya masih terlihat utuh karena Sakura hanya memakannya sebanyak tiga suapan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat seperti apakah rasa kari itu, apakah enak atau tidak. Mungkin untuk saat ini hingga entah sampai kapan, Sakura tidak akan bisa memakan kari karena makanan itu akan membuatnya teringat pada momen ini. _Penuh rasa sakit._

Setelah keluar dari rumah ini Sakura hanya ingin sendirian...

Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kacau dan juga menumpahkan semua emosi di dalam dirinya ini.

"Sakura!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Hinata yang berlari mengejarnya. "Aku hanya ingin sendirian! Jadi berhentilah mengikutiku!"

"A-aku..."

Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku huh?! Apa kau masih belum puas karena telah membuatku seperti ini?!"

"A-aku ha-hanya... aku tidak bermaksud..." Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat. "Aku menyukainya, Sakura-san. A-aku... tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini."

Sakura tersenyum getir. _Aku tahu itu... aku tahu kau menyukainya..._

"Tapi aku juga menyukainya, Hinata."

.

.

**Tbc...**


End file.
